


Érase una cuarentena

by LoreSenseii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, BL, Boys In Love, Boys' Love, COVID-19, Coronavirus, Coronavirus Quarantine, Haikyuu - Freeform, M/M, Quarantine, Soft Sugawara Koushi, daisuga - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 42,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26613388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoreSenseii/pseuds/LoreSenseii
Summary: Con la llegada del Coronavirus al país, el gobierno había decidido establecer el estado de alarma y, con él, el inicio de la cuarentena.A Sugawara Koushi y Sawamura Daichi los pilló todo un poco desprevenidos en el piso que compartían con un tercer compañero. Los dos apenas tenían trato, pues apenas coincidían en casa a la vez. Sin embargo, con el comienzo del confinamiento, tanto el uno como el otro se vieron obligados a estar más tiempo en casa, por lo que empezaron a compartir momentos y situaciones cotidianas... que -posiblemente- desencadenarán el nacimiento de algo más...
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi & Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Día 1

**Author's Note:**

> La historia está ambientada en España, pues es el lugar del que mejor puedo decir como está influyendo la pandemia por vivir en él
> 
> Also, los nombres de los capítulos irán en función del número de días de cuarentena que llevan
> 
> Espero que os guste

La noticia del comienzo estado de alarma y, con él, del confinamiento, hizo que a Koushi casi se le resbalara el plato que se encontraba fregando.

\- Sawamura, súbele el volumen - le pidió saliendo de la cocina mientras se secaba las manos con un trapo.

Daichi, igual de pasmado que él, le hizo caso apuntando con el mando a distancia a la televisión donde el presidente estaba dando los detalles acerca de las actuaciones a seguir durante la cuarentena. Con el trapo todavía entre sus manos, el peliplateado se sentó a su lado en el sofá con la vista clavada en la pantalla y la boca abierta.

Hacía unos días que se habían detectado los primeros casos de Coronavirus en el país. Al principio, los medios lo trataron como un "simple resfriado", y casi inmediatamente después ya fue considerado un "resfriado más fuerte de lo normal", luego "una gripe también bastante fuerte", y ahora, con los primeros muertos y más de dos centenares de afectados, y subiendo, ya la consideraban como el verdadero peligro que en realidad era.

El gobierno también parecía haberlo considerado de primeras como ese inofensivo resfriado a pesar de las repercusiones que habían salido a la luz desde China y las advertencias sobre las mismas. Solo “había despertado” cuando, tras haber hecho oídos sordos y, entre otras cosas, permitir grandes y multitudinarias aglomeraciones de gente (manifestaciones, mítines, conciertos, partidos de fútbol y otros deportes...) en la capital y aún con las primeras noticias de casos entre sus fronteras, la situación empeoró de forma considerable y parecía que era ya imparable. Por supuesto, que estas concentraciones se hubieran llevado a cabo no era la única razón de la subida, pero sí que fue la más señalada como causa. Fuera como fuere, los enfermos por Coronavirus se multiplicaban a cada día que pasaba, atestando hospitales y demás centros médicos con personas que presentaban los primeros síntomas, algunos de verdad, otros vinculados a otras patologías respiratorias pero que, por alarma, relacionaron con el virus, y otros influidos por la histeria colectiva y generados psicológicamente.

A partir de aquí, además de compartirse algunas de las medidas básicas y lógicas como “lavarse las manos con jabón” o “mantener la distancia de seguridad (dos metros) unos de otros”, también se emitieron otras más generales, estrictas y que tenían la intención de prevenir más contagios, como fueron la suspensión - ahora sí - de grandes reuniones sociales, y entre ellas se encontraba la cancelación de las clases en colegios, institutos e universidades, así como otras instituciones educativas, y algún que otro lugar de trabajo.

Obviamente, era una medida necesaria y seria, pero no salió como se esperaba. El que se hubiera suprimido la rutina de estudio/laboral provocó que, en vez de quedarse en casa como se suponía que debería haber pasado, la gente saliera a festejar las inesperadas “vacaciones”. Esa celebración tuvo lugar tanto dentro de la ciudad en forma de fiesta como en oleadas de estudiantes que volvían a sus casas por estudiar fuera, personas que se iban a pasar unos días fuera aprovechando el no tener obligaciones, y/o personas que escapaban de la epidemia, que se extendió todavía más, y se culpó de nuevo al gobierno.

Sin embargo, eso último no era del todo culpa suya, como ya habían debatido él y Daichi los días anteriores, ya que cualquiera con dos dedos de frente habría sabido que esa medida fue establecida para eliminar cualquier impedimento para quedarse en casa. Vale que había sido un tanto tardía y mal enfocada, pero la gente había sido una irresponsable al tomárselo como unos días libres. De hecho, tanto a uno como a otro les habían suspendido las clases como a todos los demás, pero captaron la indirecta y permanecieron en casa como se esperaba de ellos; y vieron como todo estallaba ya no solo en la capital, sino y en todo el país.

Aun así, aunque era una actuación tan lógica como necesaria, no se esperaban que el gobierno instalara el estado de alarma y la cuarentena siguiendo el ejemplo de otros países que también eran focos. Por ello, ambos continuaron petrificados en el sitio aun cuando el informativo terminó y dio paso a los deportes, que casi duraron un solo parpadeo por haberse paralizado todo tipo de competiciones deportivas a lo largo del mundo, y después de eso a la información meteorológica. 

Empezaba el verdadero encierro, y a los dos les costaba asimilarlo.


	2. Día 4

Sugawara, con los brazos en jarras en la puerta de su habitación, sonreía con satisfacción mientras miraba su cuarto.

La noticia del comienzo de la cuarentena le había sentado como un jarro de de agua fría al principio, para qué mentir, pero ahora que llevaba ya un par de días encerrado podía decir que no era tan malo como parecía… o, por lo menos, podía decir con orgullo que no había entrado en crisis… todavía. Lo que sí que tenía claro es que, de tener una crisis, esta no consistiría en raparse la cabeza o afeitarse las cejas como habían compartido muchas personas por internet bajo el pretexto de "así se me quitan las ganas de salir" como habían compartido algunos en las redes sociales.

En lugar de esas tonterías, había aprovechado su tiempo libre y de obligada permanencia en casa para hacer cosas productivas, como arreglar su cuarto. El primer día - segundo de cuarentena, en realidad, pero primero ya centrado y resignado ante la reciente y restrictiva situación - se dedicó a ordenar su armario. Sacó toda la ropa tirándola al suelo para doblarla y colocarla desde cero mientras tarareaba las canciones que sonaban en su lista de reproducción. La mayor parte de la ropa la echó a lavar, arrepentido de tener de pronto tantas camisetas y pantalones para doblar, pero al final del día pudo decir con orgullo que había terminado la tarea, y mejor de lo que esperaba.

El día siguiente se dispuso a ordenar las estanterías y el escritorio. Durante el curso había acumulado en ambos muebles gran cantidad de papeles y trastos inútiles que debería haber tirado desde un primer momento. Le llevó más tiempo del que había calculado ya que se distrajo, entre otras cosas, leyendo los apuntes que encontraba. Algunos de ellos tenían notas realmente absurdas que no se relacionaban para nada con la materia en cuestión y otros tenían en los márgenes partidas de tres en raya que había jugado con Marta, una de sus compañeras de clase.

Y, para terminar con su misión, el cuarto día de cuarentena limpió el polvo, barrió y fregó todo el cuarto, dejándolo más limpio incluso que cuando llegó unos meses atrás; y todo eso lo había hecho sin descuidar los trabajos de la universidad, adelantando también un poco de estudio.

Seguía observando su obra maestra cuando escuchó la cerradura de la puerta abrirse, y Daichi, cargado con las bolsas de la compra, se adentró en el salón del piso que compartían.

\- Dame una que parece que pesan - se ofreció Sugawara acercándose a él con una mano extendida dispuesto a librarle un poco la carga.

\- No, no - el moreno retrocedió un paso -. No te preocupes. Puedo solo. ¿Dónde está el… desinfectante ese?

\- Ahí. Al lado del paragüero.

Sawamura asintió y dejó las bolsas en el suelo para rociarse con el ácido hipocloroso, tanto a él entero como a las bolsas y los productos de su interior. La vecina del segundo había repartido varios pulverizadores por el edificio, dejando uno por piso. Su marido trabajaba en una empresa de limpieza y ese líquido era capaz de matar los microorganismos (entre ellos el Coronavirus) sin dañar la superficie en la que se encontraban y sin ser perjudicial para la salud, según les había explicado al dárselo la mañana del día siguiente del anuncio del presidente. Por supuesto, antes de utilizarlo buscaron información por internet para asegurarse y, como les había dicho la señora, no había peligro alguno.

Una vez terminó de hacerlo, Daichi por fin pareció destensarse, expulsando el aire lentamente en un largo suspiro. 

\- No te vas a creer lo que me pasó en el súper - dijo quitándose la mascarilla, soltando primero una de las tiras que se sujetaban a la oreja.

Sugawara adoptó una pose pensativa, repasando mentalmente el abanico de posibilidades absurdas que había visto esos días por las redes sociales y por las noticias.

Lo primero que le vino a la cabeza fueron numerosas imágenes de personas con "mascarillas" improvisadas, entrecomilladas porque eran de todo menos eso. Había visto fotos de personas con las típicas bolsas delgadas de las fruterías en la cabeza, otras con bolsas algo más gruesas, hasta llegar a ser bolsas de basura, otras incluso con la cabeza metida en las fundas de plástico para guardar folios, o en grandes botellas con filtros de tela improvisados en los tapones… y esos eran los menos extravagantes, porque también los había ataviados con algunos de esos elementos cubriéndoles todo el cuerpo (sí, vestidos con bolsas de basura y botellas de plástico), y otros más profesionales llevando con toda la tranquilidad del mundo trajes de fumigador y mascarillas antigás. Todo muy llamativo, y también apto para perros y gatos, (también había visto animales con esas medidas de protección)

Sin embargo, como era algo que le había _pasado_ en el supermercado y no que había _visto_ , empezó a imaginarse algunas de las escenas que circulaban por internet de la estampida caótica que arrasó todo tipo de comercios en busca de víveres, buscando la que mejor de adaptase al pequeño supermercado que estaba bajo su edificio.

Esta histeria social, que ya se había visto los días antes de que el estado de alarma fuera algo oficial, pero que se había intensificado con su aprobación, consistía en lo siguiente: comprar todo tipo de comida y en grandes cantidades sin pensar siquiera si cabrían o no en la nevera o si se comerían antes de vencer la fecha de caducidad. Para lograrlo estaban permitidas, al parecer, las agresiones físicas. Sin duda era una estrategia digna de una mente brillante. Nótese la ironía. 

No obstante, no sólo había visto la compra descontrolada de alimentos, sino también de otro elemento muy común y que todo el mundo utilizaba a diario. 

Koushi sonrió de oreja a oreja.

\- No me lo digas, ¿había alguien con el carrito hasta arriba de papel del culo? - bufó Sugawara a modo de carcajada apoyado con gesto distraído tras el respaldo del sofá, esperando la confirmación de su teoría

\- No - el moreno negó con la cabeza, sin sobresaltarse siquiera de lo disparatado de su idea por no ser, en realidad, tan disparatada como habría sido semanas antes, y Koushi chasqueó la lengua por la decepción -. Aunque quizá sí que hubo alguien que lo llevaba porque cuando fui a por un paquete tan solo quedaba uno. De verdad que no entiendo la necesidad imperiosa de llevarse rollos y rollos de papel higiénico antes de que se acaben.

\- Ya. Nadie lo entiende - se encogió de hombros y ambos se metieron en la cocina y empezaron a vaciar las bolsas -. Quién hubiera pensado que lo primero que se acabaría en los supermercados sería el papel del culo. Las historias y películas sobre el apocalipsis son una farsa. Ninguna contempló esta realidad.

\- Esto no es un apocalipsis.

\- Ya, pero casi - lo señaló con una longaniza de salchichón -. Tú has sido el único que ha salido de casa desde que empezó esto y has visto todo de primera mano. No me digas que la gente no se está comportando como si fuera el fin del mundo.

\- Ahí tienes razón - asintió sacando con cuidado una caja de huevos extragrandes.

Y la tenía.

Sin duda, algunas personas se pasaron de paranoicas pensando que de verdad tenían que prepararse para el fin del mundo. Estaban viviendo una pandemia por la cual se tenían que quedar encerrados en casa, sí, pero no por ello tenían que comportarse como si la cuenta atrás estuviese cerca del final. Menos mal que no todos se comportaron como unos locos, si no seguro que se iniciaría el apocalipsis, y no por la razón original.

\- Bueno, cuéntame lo que te pasó.

\- Pues… - Daichi alzó un paquete de yogures y empezó a examinarlo -. Una señora prácticamente se me tiró encima porque quería que estos cuatro yogures acompañasen a los otros cien que llevaba ya en el carrito.

\- JAJAJA no me lo creo - Sugawara tuvo que apoyarse en la encimera para no caerse -. Y yo pensando que por aquí éramos todos civilizados.

\- Pues ya ves que no - se rió también -. Ahora que son como un trofeo seguro que saben mejor.

\- Sep. ¿Tienes el ticket a mano? Así hacemos cuentas ya antes de colocarlo todo en la nevera.

Daichi asintió y se sacó el papelito del bolsillo trasero del pantalón y así repartirse los gastos de la compra, pagando cada uno sus cosas individuales y pagando a medias los de uso común (papel higiénico y de cocina, el fairy para lavar los platos y otros productos de limpieza…). Antes, cada uno compraba sus cosas por separado y solo repartían los gastos con los productos comunes que se añadían a la lista de la nevera. No obstante, con el comienzo de la cuarentena y tras pactar que solo Sawamura saldría de casa a hacer las compras, como recomendaban las autoridades, éste tuvo que encargarse de las dos listas particulares y de la común.

Una vez calculada la parte que le correspondía pagar a Sugawara del total, Daichi se dirigió al baño para ducharse mientras el otro le pasaba el dinero a su cuenta del banco. Para cuando salió de nuevo del cuarto de baño, únicamente con la toalla anudada en la cintura, se fue directo a su habitación y allí se quedó hasta la hora de la cena, alternando entre estudiar para las oposiciones de policía, haciendo ejercicio (abdominales, sentadillas, pesas, etc.), o estando tumbado en cama sin más.

Así se había pasado él los cuatro días de encierro que llevaban: intentando que no le comiera la ansiedad por estar enclaustrado ocupando su tiempo con las mismas actividades que hacía antes del comienzo de la cuarentena, sustituyendo el tiempo que acudía a la academia con estudio en casa, el que se pasaba en el gimnasio o corriendo en el parque de al lado del piso haciendo ejercicio en su habitación para no echar a perder el entrenamiento que llevaba haciendo desde hacía un par de años, y el estudio que ya hacía en casa por más estudio en casa. Era una rutina un tanto aburrida y monótona vista desde fuera, pero para Daichi era más que suficiente para mantener todo bajo control en su cabeza, y necesitaba ese control.


	3. Día 6

Sugawara se encontraba desayunando unas tostadas con mermelada viendo la tele en el salón cuando, a su espalda, sintió como se abría una puerta. 

\- Buenos días, Sawamura - alzó la voz agitando la mano en el aire para saludar a su compañero de piso.

\- No grites, porfa - le escuchó decir con voz lastimosa.

Alarmado, Koushi se volteó poniéndose de rodillas en el sofá y vio a Daichi apoyado en el marco de la puerta de su habitación, con el rostro tan pálido como la cera de una vela. Con una mano se limpiaba la frente ligeramente perlada de sudor, y podía sentir como sostenerse en pie le estaba suponiendo un gran esfuerzo.

\- Ay dios mío, ¿qué te ocurre? - susurró Koushi y se levantó del sofá para ayudarlo a caminar, pero Daichi le dio a entender con un gesto que no hacía falta.

\- Migraña - dijo simplemente -. Llevo toda la noche con ella y apenas fui capaz de dormir.

Había empezado por un simple dolor de cabeza cuando se encontraba estudiando en su escritorio la tarde anterior. Se lo atribuyó a haber estado forzando la vista mirando sus apuntes sobre leyes durante tanto tiempo, así que decidió darse un pequeño descanso hasta que el dolor remitiera, pero ocurrió todo lo contrario.

La punzada se volvió realmente insoportable entrada la noche, impidiéndole dormir por notar las sienes palpitar de forma punzante. Se convenció de nuevo a sí mismo que una vez consiguiera dormir y descansara, ya no sentiría el dolor al despertar. Era algo que siempre le funcionaba, después de todo, y como no le gustaba abusar de los medicamentos ni siquiera se planteó tomar una de sus pastillas. Sin embargo, al ver que su remedio no había funcionado, no le quedaba de otra.

Koushi frunció los labios de preocupación mientras un tambaleante Daichi se encaminaba hacia la cocina. El peliplateado, intentando hacer su sufrimiento un poco más liviano, apagó la televisión y comenzó a bajar las persianas del salón, ya que sabía que la claridad intensificaba el dolor de cabeza de las migrañas. Estaba dándole vueltas a qué más podía hacer cuando escuchó una maldición proveniente de la cocina.

Cuando se asomó a ver qué había ocurrido, vio a Daichi mirando con pose pensativa una caja vacía de medicamentos. A Kosuhi no le costó entender la situación.

\- Deja que vaya yo - se ofreció Sugawara entrando en la cocina. Sawamura alzó la vista para mirarlo de reojo, y el movimiento provocó que otra punzada de dolor le atravesara la sien. 

\- ¿A dónde? - preguntó con la boca seca mientras se sujetaba la cabeza

\- A la farmacia… ¿no se te acabó? - señaló la caja de la medicina, y el moreno asintió.

\- Sí… pero ya voy yo, tranquilo - se separó de la encimera donde estaba apoyado y tuvo que sujetarse de nuevo ya que sus piernas flaquearon. Sugawara hizo ademán de ayudarlo, pero al ver que recuperó el equilibrio se paró a medio camino.

\- Pero tú estás en la mierda, Sawamura - dijo con voz comprensiva y se cruzó de brazos -. Además, hace un día espléndido. El sol te va a perforar la cabeza si sales y vas a ponerte peor de lo que ya estás... y no me parecería raro que también te la perforase la sirena de alguna ambulancia o coche de policía.

Daichi frunció los labios y cerró los ojos, como si de verdad pudiera sentir esos elementos taladrándolo en aquel momento. Miró de reojo a Sugawara. Lo observaba con preocupación, pero también con seriedad. Estaba determinado a ir por él. Sin embargo, había sido un despiste suyo, y no le gustaba tener que responsabilizar a lo demás con sus problemas. Le hacía sentir culpable.

\- No seas tonto, anda - insistió Koushi con un suspiro al tiempo que le tocaba con suavidad el hombro -. Deja que yo me encargue… Sé que no nos llevamos demasiado por tener diferente horarios y demás, pero somos compañeros de piso, ¿no? Y eso nos convierte en amigos también, o por lo menos eso creo yo - le sonrió -. Y los amigos se ayudan unos a otros.

Daichi pestañeó dos veces seguidas, sorprendido. Como había dicho el peliplateado, no habían interactuado demasiado en el par de meses que llevaban compartiendo piso. Koushi había llegado en enero, con el comienzo del segundo cuatrimestre de la universidad. Asahi, el otro compañero de piso que tenían, amigo de la infancia de Daichi y compañero de clase de Sugawara en la universidad, lo convenció para ocupar la habitación libre que tenían a sabiendas de los problemas que tenía con sus otras compañeras de piso, y tanto él como la casera no tuvieron ninguna objeción. 

Poco más de dos meses habían pasado desde su mudanza y solo habían mantenido unas cuantas conversaciones triviales, pero sin llegar a conectar. No era que no se cayeran bien, sino que, como había señalado Koushi, apenas habían interactuado en ese tiempo, pues mientras Sawamura se pasaba las mañanas en el gimnasio y las tardes en la academia, Sugawara asistía a las clases de la universidad por las mañanas y algunas tardes a la semana daba clases particulares a niños de primaria. El poco tiempo en el que coincidían estando los dos en casa lo pasaban en sus respectivos cuartos.

Era cierto que con la cuarentena y la orden de permanecer en casa habían tenido más oportunidades para congeniar, pero como los dos intentaban mantenerse lo más ocupados posible, apenas tuvieron ocasiones para hacerlo, y tampoco es que hubieran buscado al otro para ello.

Daichi volvió a alzar la mirada hacia el peliplteado, y casi podía ver como su cabeza trazaba la ruta más rápida hasta la farmacia más cercana aún cuando no había cedido todavía.

\- No me obligues a atarte al sofá, porque lo haré - arremetió de nuevo al ver que el otro tardaba demasiado en responder, y la carcajada que Daichi intentó reprimir hizo que un nuevo martillazo impactase en su sien desde el interior y se llevó de nuevo una mano a la cabeza.

\- Está bien - accedió al fin con una débil sonrisa.

* * *

Lentamente, Sawamura empezó a despertarse. Abrió los ojos poco a poco y se descubrió en el sofá del salón, a la penumbra, y con una manta cubriéndole el cuerpo. Se irguió para quedar sentado y, aunque la migraña aún se hacía notar con pequeños pinchazos, no era un dolor tan insoportable como antes. Dejó escapar un largo suspiro de alivio al ver que la medicación estaba haciendo efecto.

La había tomado nada más llegar Koushi de la farmacia… bueno, más o menos, ya que el peliplateado lo había obligado a comer por lo menos una tostada antes de tomarse la pastilla, pues no era bueno hacerlo con el estómago vacío, y él, como no había probado bocado desde la tarde anterior, le hizo caso. Sonrió al recordar la forma susurrante con la que lo obligó a comerse una tostada. Intentaba sonar serio y estricto, pero se le notaba cierta chispa de diversión mientras lo amenazaba con hacer avioncito con la rebanada de pan. Había sido una situación curiosa.

Algo más despierto, empezó a escuchar ruido al otro lado de la puerta cerrada de la cocina. Sonaba como platos entrechocando entre ellos. Sugawara debía estar cocinando.

Se levantó a duras penas sintiendo sus piernas todavía algo débiles y caminó hacia la cocina. A medida que se acercaba, también pudo escuchar como el peliplateado tarareaba alegremente la canción que estaba sonando desde su teléfono. Con dos pequeños toques en la puerta para advertirle de que iba a entrar, giró el pomo de la puerta y la luz del sol le golpeó en el rostro.

\- ¡Uy, espera! - al verlo, Koushi se apresuró a bajar un poco la persiana de forma que entrara solo un poco de luz para poder seguir viendo, pero sin llegar a molestar a la vista -. Buenos días, bello durmiente. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

\- Bastante mejor - dijo en medio de un bostezo -. Puedes subir la persiana, si quieres. Ya no me hace daño la luz - Sugawara le hizo un gesto dándole a entender que no pasaba nada -. ¿Cuanto tiempo estuve durmiendo?

\- Exactamente, no lo sé. En cuanto tomaste la pastilla yo me fui a duchar y cuando volví estabas dormido en el sofá. Sentado - se rió un poco -. Estabas muy gracioso, pero fui bueno y te acosté porque sino ibas a acabar con una contractura en el cuello. Ahora son las dos. Siéntate, la comida ya casi está lista.

Daichi asintió, pero en cuanto terminó de procesar lo que le acababa de decir, se paró en seco antes de sentarse. La mesa estaba puesta para dos, y en los fogones se estaban cocinando unas cuantas tiras de pechuga de pollo empanadas, y en la encimera había dos ensaladas aguardando para ser aliñadas.

\- Eh… espera - Daichi paró las manos sobre el respaldo de la silla que estaba deslizando para sentarse -. No tenías por qué hacerme la comida.

\- Ya… perdón - sonrió Sugawara frotándose la nuca -. Es que supuse que no estabas en condiciones de cocinar así que me tomé la libertad de hacerte algo también mientras me hacía algo para mí. Si no quieres o no te gusta no pasa nada. Me lo guardo para la cena.

\- Ais - suspiró el moreno, sentándose en la silla. Siempre había sido muy idependiente, y no le gustaba que los demás se molestaran en hacer cosas por él, pero ahora que ya estaba hecho no quería hacerle un feo -. Más te vale que esté delicioso. Tengo un paladar muy exquisito - bromeó, y el peliplateado alzó la barbilla, altanero, pero sonriendo.

\- Acepto el reto - respondió en el mismo todo -. Pero la única respuesta posible es que te encante, sino consideraré que la migraña sigue haciendo de las suyas y se invalidará tu criterio - Daichi se carcajeó ante su respuesta.

\- Está bien - se levantó de la silla y se acercó a él, que ya estaba sacando las tiras de la sartén -. ¿Te ayudo con algo? Me sabe mal que estés haciendo tú todo.

Sugawara, tras pensárselo un poco, le encomendó aliñar las ensaladas y completarlas con algo más si quería. Empezaron a comer poco después, y ante la expresión de agrado que compuso Daichi tras el primer bocado, la mueca de Koushi se volvió fanfarrona, y esta se amplió cuando el moreno llenó un par de veces más el plato.

Durante la comida, y un tanto sorprendidos y felices por ello, mantuvieron una conversación para nada forzada o rara, si no que los dos se sentían extrañamente cómodos a pesar de no haber hablado nunca durante tanto tiempo. Si bien al principio les resultó un poco más complicado, tras intercambiar unas cuantas palabras les empezó a ser más fácil que la conversación fluyera, pasando de temas serios como podían ser la pandemia o sus estudios, a algunos más vinculados con sus gustos y su vida en general.

Así, hablaron de que a Daichi se le estaba haciendo muy cuesta arriba el estudio para las oposiciones de policía. Era su segundo año presetándose, y tener que memorizar tantos artículos de tantas leyes diferentes era un verdadero suplicio. Además, le daba miedo que se cancelaran a causa del, ahora, Covid-19. Sugawara, por su parte, le contó que lo que peor llevaba de su último año de carrera era el TFG, o Tortura de Fin de Grado, en vez de trabajo, como lo llamaba él. Había elegido un tema que, aunque complicado, le apasionaba. Aun así, el simple hecho de abrir el documento del trabajo en el ordenador le agotaba. Había conseguido completar el cincuenta por ciento del trabajo casi sin saber cómo, y, al igual que Sawamura con sus oposiciones, la incertidumbre de qué pasaría con la universidad por culpa del virus lo tenía arrancándose los pelos.

También hablaron del volley, pues ambos habían formado parte de equipos en sus respectivos institutos. Contaron anécdotas de aquellos días, como por ejemplo lo “complicado” que había sido para Daichi ser el capitán de su equipo teniendo en cuenta lo liantes que eran algunos de los otros jugadores, pues más que ser capitán era como un padre en constante riña en muchas ocasiones. Koushi se rió al respecto y le dijo que, aunque habría intentado ayudarlo a controlarlos al final, en un principio él también colaboraría con el resto para darle problemas por el simple hecho de sacarlo un poco de quicio.

Otro tema que también tocaron durante mucho tiempo fue Asahi. Su amigo común y la razón por la que se conocieron y estaban compartiendo piso se había ido a casa casi una semanas antes de que saltara la alarma. Había vuelto porque su prima se casaba, y su madre, muy paranoica ella, lo mantuvo encerrado a cal y canto en su cuarto durante tres días por temor de que trajera consigo el virus. Por suerte, al no presentar ningún síntoma, lo dejó libre, y pudo volver a su habitual rutina en su hogar, pero notaba como su madre lo vigilaba todo el rato.

El día que activaron el estado de alarma tenía el vuelo de vuelta, así que se quedó en casa a pasar la cuarentena. Por suerte, el vecino de enfrente y su _crush_ de toda la vida también había vuelto a pasar unos días con la familia y el comienzo del confinamiento tambíen lo sorprendió allí, así que retomaron el contacto hablando por la ventana las primeras noches y por teléfono las siguientes. La cosa marchaba bastante bien.

\- Qué cabrón - bufó con fastidio el peliplateado mientras enjabonaba uno de los platos que habían utilizado -. Estuvo todo el curso rompiéndome la cabeza con ese tal Noya porque lo había visto en verano o veía alguna publicación suya por instagram y no sé qué más y ahora que está con él no me cuenta nada.

\- Ya - coincidió Daichi, tomando el plato que le tendía para aclararlo, pues él, que había tenido que soportar sus _gay-panic_ desde secundaria, tuvo que sonsacárselo en una llamada ya que lo encontraba más alegre y hablador que de costumbre -. Pero ya sabes lo inseguro que es. Seguramente no quiera hacerse ilusiones y por eso no se lo contó a nadie. 

\- Pues no tendré piedad cuando lo llame. Sabe lo maruja que soy y aun así me tiene en la inopia. Haré que me lo cuente todo - y se rió de forma perversa. El moreno, por su parte, simplemente sonrió de forma ladeada -. Por cierto, ¿puedo llamarte Daichi? - la pregunta lo pilló un poco desprevenido y cuando se giró para mirarlo se lo encontró sonriéndole ampliamente -. Oh, vamos, no me mires así. Es solo que llamarnos por el apellido me parece muy formal y no me gusta demasiado… pero si no quieres no pasa nada.

\- No, no - lo interrumpió -. Está bien. a mi tampoco me gusta, la verdad. Entonces yo a ti… te llamo... ¿Koushi?

\- Nop - negó moviendo el dedo índice entre ambos y chasqueando la lengua cada vez que el dedo cambiaba de lado -. Suga - declaró poniendo los brazos en jarras -. Me gusta más. Además, suena como _azúcar_ en inglés, y yo soy muy dulce.

\- Está bien - se carcajeó el moreno y le tendió la mano después de secarla con un trapo -. Suga, entonces - y el peliplateado se la estrechó con una sonrisa.

* * *

\- ¿¡Qué ves!?

Daichi empezaba a despertarse a duras penas, esta vez en su cuarto, después de una breve siesta. A pesar de haber dormido un poco antes de comer una vez el dolor de cabeza provocado por la migraña remitió un poco, tanto su cuerpo como su mente seguían necesitando un buen descanso, por lo que se había ido a dormir poco después de comer con Sugawara. 

\- ¿¡Y qué cosita es!?

Sin embargo, aunque se había pasado la mayor parte del día durmiendo, todavía notaba como le faltaban horas de sueño. En los últimos días se había exigido demasiado con la intención de mantenerse lo suficientemente ocupado para no pensar en lo asfixiante de la situación, y ahora esa decisión le estaba pagando factura. 

\- ¡UNA PIEDRA!

Aun así, decidió que la mejor opción en aquel momento, y en contra de lo que verdaderamente le demandaba el cuerpo, era levantarse y despejarse por lo menos un poco antes de retomar de nuevo el sueño, pues si no no iba a ser capaz de pegar ojo en la noche, o se levantaría demasiado temprano la mañana siguiente.

Elevando sus brazos al techo para estirarse y destensarse un poco, salió de la cama y subió la persiana de su habitación. Aunque la claridad que todavía había en la calle a esas horas de la tarde lo cegó un instante, ya no le provocó dolor alguno. Suspirando de alivio, abrió la ventana y se asomó al exterior para que le diera el fresco, y fue entonces cuando se percató de que en toda la calle había gente en sus ventanas y balcones y, por lo que parecía, estaban hablando entre ellos.

\- ¡Bieeen! - festejaron todos entre aplausos por algún motivo que no alcanzaba a entender.

\- De verdad, me cago en todo. La estúpida panadería - oyó murmurar a su lado, y cuando se volteó vio a Koushi en el pequeño balcón del salón con cara de enfado infantil -. Cuando acierte alguna y me toque pensar a mí no vais a adivinarla en la vida.

\- ¡Veo veo! - se escuchó gritar en la calle.

\- ¿¡Qué ves!? 

¿De verdad estaban jugando todos juntos al _veo veo_? Sawamura no pudo evitar reírse con incredulidad.

Durante los seis días que llevaban de cuarentena, se habían compartido por internet videos de comunidades de vecinos o barrios haciendo diferentes actividades juntos desde sus respectivas casas: haciendo ejercicio conjunto o jugando al _veo veo_ , a _hundir la flota_ , a las _palabras encadenadas_ , al _bingo_ …o incluso cantando con o sin acompañamiento de música. En algunas ciudades del país, de hecho, al igual que en Italia y otros lugares, también se habían montado fiestas improvisadas, saliendo un vecino al balcón con un potente altavoz y actuando de DJ mientras los demás se divertían desde sus casas como si estuvieran en una discoteca.

Koushi lo escuchó y lo saludó desde el balcón con una sonrisa, olvidándose de aquella ronda del juego.

\- ¿Estás bien del todo ya? - le preguntó el peliplateado apoyado en la barandilla mientras en la calle seguían sucediéndose las frases del juego.

\- Sí. Me encuentro bastante más despejado - le sonrió de forma ladeada -. ¿No vas a intentar adivinar esta?

\- Nah, les dejaré un poco de ventaja - negó con gesto fanfarrón y Daichi lo miró con una ceja enarcada y una sonrisa burlona que el peliplateado ignoró por completo -. Ven, juguemos los dos desde aquí.

Sawamura asintió y se separó de su ventana estirándose de nuevo. Se puso una sudadera y salió de su habitación cubriendo un bostezo con la mano. Koushi estaba golpeando la barandilla del balcón al ritmo de las sílabas de las frases que le tocaba decir del juego, las cuales también gritaba sonriendo junto con los demás vecinos. Cuando lo vio por el rabillo del ojo, se apresuró a hacerle un sitio a su lado y a hacerle un gesto con la mano para que fuera.

\- Rápido. Una con la S - le susurró mirando a la calle como si fuera un cuervo buscando algo que llevarse a la boca. Daichi lo imitó y, mientras los demás vecinos iban probando con algunas opciones, él encontró otra posibilidad.

\- ¿Una señal? 

\- ¡Una señal! - gritó Sugawara en su lugar.

\- ¡Sí! - le confirmó el que había pensado la palabra.

\- ¡Bieeeen! - festejó el resto del vecindario.

\- Qué buen fichaje hice, sisi - el peliplateado le dio un codazo amistoso en las costillas -. Rápido piensa en una. ¡Veo veo!

\- ¿Ropa? - propuso Daichi sin pensarlo demasiado -. Todos llevamos ropa y nadie pensará en ella en un primer momento.

\- ¿¡Qué ves!?

\- ¡Una cosita! - gritó entre risas Koushi -. Ahora mismo quizá sí llevemos todos ropa pero… 

\- ¿¡Y qué cosita es!? 

\- Después te cuento. Rápido, piensa en otra - lo apremió dándole golpes nerviosos en el brazo y Daichi se asomó de nuevo desde el balcón -. Empieza por…

\- Por N.

\- ¡Empieza por N! ¿Cuál es? - susurró hacia el moreno mientras los demás empezaban a pensar.

\- Nube - respondió en el mismo tono -. Todos mirarán hacia abajo y no hacia arriba.

\- Eres bueno - le rodeó los hombros con el brazo, sonriente -. Te has ganado decirle que no a la gente cuando fallen - y le hizo un gesto con el otro brazo señalando hacia el exterior y como diciendo “todo esto te pertenece ahora”.

Sawamura rodó los ojos, divertido, y comenzó a responder a los vecinos, quienes incluso le pidieron una pista varios intentos después. Tras decírsela no tardaron en adivinarlo y fue el turno de otro vecino pensar en otra cosa.

\- Vale - asintió, ignorado la nueva partida -. ¿Ves a esos dos con sudaderas roja y negra? - señaló al edificio de enfrente con discreción donde había dos chicos, el de la sudadera roja con el pelo negro despeinado y el otro con el pelo entre gris y negro puesto punta. Daichi asintió -. Pues una de las primeras noches de de cuarentena el de negro salió borracho al balcón a cantar… y estaba desnudo - se rió y el moreno lo imitó sin poder creérselo -. Tengo la teoría de que el otro lo retó a hacerlo porque durante su concierto se reía de forma estruendosa y después le dio algo por haberlo conseguido.

El inicio de una nueva ronda del _veo veo_ cortó cualquier respuesta del moreno y ambos se voltearon hacia la calle para prestar atención a la partida, y así estuvieron hasta que, dos turnos después, el juego se dio por terminado ese día y volvieron al interior de su piso para cenar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sí, esos dos vecinos de enfrente son el Bokuro uwu


	4. Día 9

Había pasado poco más de una semana desde el comienzo de la cuarentena, y a Koushi le empezaba a parecer asfixiante todo aquello. Su cuarto era bastante más espacioso que el que tenía en el otro piso, y al haberlo dejado ordenado e impoluto parecía incluso más grande, pero eso no significaba que no se sintiera enjaulado. Nunca había sido una persona especialmente callejera, por llamarlo de algún modo, pero ansiaba pasar tiempo fuera de casa.

Por ello, se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo que no ocupaba viendo series o películas o con trabajos de la universidad asomado a la ventana, ya fuera desde la de su cuarto, sentado en el escritorio, o desde la del salón de pie en el pequeño balcón que tenían, participando todas las tardes en los juegos que proponían los vecinos. No era salir de casa como tal, pero con el viento despeinando su cabello grisáceo y los rayos de sol acariciando su rostro conseguía calmar un poco aquel desasosiego.

La calle a sus pies estaba siempre vacía, salvo por las mañanas, cuando varias personas hacían cola en la panadería de enfrente, con mascarillas y guardando la distancia de seguridad.

Había visto a Daichi allí esperando su turno en varias ocasiones ya, como ahora, y en todas ellas tuvo que reprimir una carcajada por su claro nerviosismo, entrando en la tienda como si lo estuvieran persiguiendo y saliendo de ella como si acabara de robar. Se notaba que lo pasaba mal con todo eso del ahora llamado Covid-19 y la posibilidad de contagio. El que Rosa, la vecina, les diera aquel bote con el ácido hipocloroso, y lo repusiera el día anterior cuando vía _radiopadio_ le pidieron otro, seguramente lo había salvado de varias neurosis. Le había propuesto un cambio de responsabilidades la tarde en la que la había dado una migraña al moreno, después de jugar al _veo veo_ con el vecindario, pero éste se negó alegando que estaba bien así y que tenía todo bajo control… pero no podía evitar preocuparse.

\- ¡Ánimo, Daichi! - le gritó Koushi a su compañero de piso desde el balcón del salón, y el moreno, con un sobresalto, alzó la vista para mirarlo desde la cola de la panadería -. ¡Ánimo, que solo te quedan dos personas!

Aunque estaba algo lejos, pudo distinguir como le enseñaba el dedo corazón de la mano derecha, y el peliplateado le devolvió el gesto con una carcajada y se volvió a meter en casa. 

\- ¿Es necesario que me grites todas las mañanas? - le recriminó Sawamura fingiendo seriedad diez minutos después, apoyado en el marco de la puerta de la cocina con la bolsa del pan en una mano.

\- Es que me aburro - el peliplateado compuso un puchero mientras tiraba el envase del yogur que se estaba comiendo al cubo de los plásticos -. Además - le apuntó con la cuchara -, da gracias a que solo grite. Todavía tengo una bocina de los carnavales en la habitación.

Daichi rodó los ojos con una sonrisa en respuesta, pues sabía que Sugawara era perfectamente capaz de sorprenderle con la bocina al día siguiente, así que prefería no retarlo abriendo la boca. 

\- Venga, fuera - lo echó con un gesto de la cabeza -. Que hoy me toca a mi cocinar.

\- Cierto - sonrió Koushi -. A ver con qué me sorprende hoy el chef - y salió de la cocina para dejarle hacer.

El día después del día en el que a Daichi le había dado la migraña, el moreno sorprendió a Suga cocinando él como pago por la comida que le había hecho el día anterior. Sin embargo, como al peliplateado no le parecía que hubiera ninguna deuda que saldar, le propuso turnarse para cocinar, a lo cual el otro accedió tras insistir un poco.

Después de ese día también empezaron a pasar más tiempo juntos. Nuevamente, el primero en sugerirlo fue Sugawara, quien petó en la puerta del cuarto de Daichi la tarde del día siguiente para ver alguna serie o película con él. Aunque tardaron un poco en decidirse, al final optaron por verse las películas de _Shrek_. Sin embargo, cuando terminaron la segunda ya era demasiado tarde, así que dejaron las otras dos para la tarde siguiente.

Esa tarde, por tanto, tenían que volver a decidir qué película o serie veían, eligiendo de entre las que tenía Sugawara descargadas en un disco duro externo, ya que la televisión era antigua y no contaba con acceso a internet. Lo había ido llenando con películas, series y anime a lo largo de los años sin importarle siquiera si le apetecería verla algún día o no, por lo que tenía gran variedad.

\- Vaya - exclamó el peliplateado cambiando con el mando a distancia entre las diferente carpetas que se mostraban en la pantalla -, no recordaba que tuviera las de _Las sombras de Gray._

\- ¿Te gustan esas cosas? - Daichi, sentado en el otro sitio del sofá, lo miró con una ceja arqueada.

\- Me gustaban - respondió encogiéndose de hombros -. Las películas dejan mucho que desear, pero recuerdo que los libros me gustaron mucho… aunque seguro que de analizarlos ahora no pasaría ni del tercer capítulo. Uuuy, de ser yo la Anastasia esa le metía el contrato por el culo al señor Gray a la primera de cambio - gruñó, y Sawamura se rió -. ¿Sabes? Los leía a escondidas en clase de lengua - se carcajeó negando con la cabeza aun con la vista clavada en la tele.

\- ¿En serio? - se sorprendió el moreno, y bufó a modo de carcajada cuando el otro se lo confirmó -. ¿No te pillaron?

\- Por supuesto que sí. La discreción nunca fue lo mío. Ay, dios - se giró hacia él con expresión risueña -. Recuerdo que cuando me pillaron yo estaba tan ensimismado y cachondo leyendo una escena guarra en la bañera que el profesor se pensó que tenía fiebre de lo rojo que estaba - un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al recordarla mientras Daichi se reía a su lado.

\- Menudo profesor vas a ser - le picó, y Sugawara le hizo burla repitiendo su frase con la “i”.

\- Oh, ya sé que peli podemos ver - se giró para mirarlo de nuevo con una sonrisa que aparentaba ser lo más inocente posible pero que en realidad tenía la marca del demonio -. ¿Has visto _Kung Fury_ alguna vez?

\- Ni me suena. ¿De qué va?

\- De… polis… y nazis - se mordió la lengua para no reírse ni decir más mientras la buscaba en su disco duro, y casi salta de alegría al encontrarla -. ¡Menos mal! Solo dura media hora y tiene de todo. No diré más. ¡Ah! Y si hay algo que te parece raro, la única explicación que necesitas es: _porque puede_ \- adornó estas últimas palabras con un movimiento de la mano mientras le daba al _play_.

Koushi se acomodó en el sillón envolviéndose en la manta con una amplia sonrisa de emoción, y Daichi hizo lo propio en su sitio a la espera de que empezara la película sin saber muy bien qué pensar.

A medida que la historia iba avanzando, Sawamura cada vez entendía menos mientras que Sugawara cada vez disfrutaba más. El peliplateado tenía razón: nada tenía sentido alguno. Sin embargo, eso no quitaba que lo absurdo fuese genial a su manera. Pronto, entre incrédulo y fascinado, Daichi estaba casi tan emocionado como Koushi, a la espera de con qué podían sorprenderle ahora ese tal Kung Fury, el Hackerman y los demás personajes que iban apareciendo. El peliplateado, por su parte, y a pesar de haberla visto tantas veces que casi se la sabía de memoria, se reía prácticamente con cada escena, incapaz ya de contener la risa para no anticiparle al otro lo que iba a suceder.

La película terminó media hora después y Koushi emitió un bufido de pena por ello, pero pronto volvió a sonreír mirando de reojo a Sawamura para ver su reacción.

\- ¿Y bien? - le preguntó mordiéndose la lengua.

\- No sé si es la mejor o la peor peli de la historia - se rió con una sonrisa extraña, entre divertida, absurda, y de alguien que aún intentaba asimilar algo.

\- ¡Por eso mola tanto! - Koushi asintió, emocionado -. Me la enseñaron unos amigos hace dos años y ahora la veo cuando me da el bajón para distraerme y reírme un poco - Sawamura lo miró con una pequeña pizca de preocupación en sus ojos, pues, aunque el tono con el que dijo aquello había intentado ser lo más neutral posible, se le habría quebrado un poco la sonrisa. Consciente, Sugawara sacudió la cabeza antes de añadir -. Creo que también tengo una que se llama _Los surfistas nazis deben morir_ …

\- ¿Qué...? - empezó a preguntar, temiendo haber escuchado mal y ya de vuelta a la normalidad.

\- Otra peli chorra que me enseñaron mis amigos - se volteó para mirar en la pantalla de nuevo -. Ese verano nos dedicamos a ver películas ridículas y absurdas, pero esta no la conseguimos acabar porque era demasiado cutre. De lo único de lo que me enteré fue de que el supuesto Hitler-surfista quería traficar con arena de la playa… pero bueno, dejémosla - le tendió el mando a distancia -. Busca tu alguna que yo ya elegí _Kung Fury_. Voy a hacer unas palomitas.

Daichi cogió el mando y empezó a buscar una película entre las muchas que tenía el peliplateado en aquel disco duro mientras él se iba a hacer las palomitas. Mientras explotaban en el microondas, el moreno le preguntaba con la voz alzada por alguna película en concreto por si la tenía, ya que el disco duro estaba clasificado en varias carpetas de forma que ni el propio Koushi sabía qué criterios había utilizado.

Cuando volvió al salón con el bol de palomitas en un brazo y dos botellas pequeñas de cocacola en el otro, Sawamura tenía una sonrisa resuelta, y la pantalla de la televisión mostraba una película pausada en el comienzo.

\- Uuh, ¿cuál has elegido? - preguntó sentándose a su lado y poniendo entre ambos el bol con las palomitas.

_\- It._ El primer remake- respondió cogiendo un par de palomitas y metiéndoselas en la boca para después arrepentirse por estar ardiendo. A su lado, Koushi sonreía, incómodo, mientras Daichi se bebía casi la mitad de la botella -. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿No te gusta? Si quieres pongo otra.

\- No no - negó y le dio también un buen sorbo a su botella -. Vamos a verla. Es solo que… las películas de miedo me dan un poquito de… _respeto,_ sobre todo si hay payasos o muñecos diabólicos de por medio… Pero ponla ponla - insistió al ver que el otro hacía el ademán de quitarla e inspiró largo y profundo para relajarse -. Son sólo películas. Yo puedo.

Sonriendo de medio lado, entre divertido, preocupado y enternecido, Daichi pulsó el botón _play_ del mando y la película empezó.

Koushi se acomodó en su asiento, agarrando la manta entre sus dedos mientras con la otra mano cogía distraídamente palomitas del bol que descansaba entre ambos. Aún no había pasado nada que pudiera dar miedo, pero eso solo hacía que se sintiera más y más tenso… Sin embargo, el primer susto se lo llevó cuando apareció el payaso en la alcantarilla, dando un salto en el sitio con el que casi volcó el cuenco con las palomitas.

\- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Sawamura mirándolo de reojo e intentando ocultar una sonrisa burlona.

\- S-sí. Solo me asusté. No sabía que iba a aparecer ya - mintió, pues recordaba del trailer que ese payaso se encontraba ahí e iba a sorprender al niño.

La película avanzó y aunque Sugawara seguía inquieto, ya no lo estaba pasando tan mal. Se había sumergido en la historia y había conseguido obviar la presencia de aquel monstruo… que, por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a entender y que tampoco se había parado a entenderlo, estaba relacionado con un globo rojo. Cada vez que ese objeto aparecía, Koushi dejaba de respirar a sabiendas de que el payaso lo sorprendería. Hubo una ocasión en la que no hizo su aparición, y se permitió suspirar de alivio ante aquello…

\- ¡AAAAAH! 

\- ¡AAAAAAAAAH! ¡Daichi, eres un cabrón! - se abalanzó hacia él propinándole un par de manotazos en el brazo mientras Sawamura se carcajeaba a su costa, tratando de defenderse.

Sawamura había estado con su atención dividida entre la película y Koushi. Lo estuvo vigilando de reojo. Por alguna razón, encontraba muy entretenido hacerlo, y también le resultaban muy tiernas y graciosas todas sus reacciones, para qué mentir: verlo sobresaltarse y después calmarse a sí mismo inspirando lento y profundo por la nariz y expulsando el aire con el mismo ritmo con la boca, apretar la manta entre sus manos cuando la película lo agobiaba con su suspense…

Por todo ello, quería ayudarlo de alguna forma… aunque al final hubiera decidido asustarlo él mismo para hacerlo saltar en vez de la película.

Mientras Sugawara seguía maldiciéndole, él intentaba esconderse entre sus brazos y disculparse entre carcajadas, por lo que restaba veracidad a sus palabras. Y, en cierto modo, no lo sentía en absoluto. Koushi, gruñó por lo bajo y retrocedió un instante para coger del suelo el cojín que se había caído con su sobresalto y después empezó a golpearle con él, ya sin sentirse realmente enfadado ni avergonzado. Después de todo, de no haberle infundido miedo ese tipo de películas, él habría sido el primero en asustarlo.

Con una sonrisa fiera y divertida esbozada de forma ladeada, Daichi consiguió agarrarle de la muñeca antes de que lograra estampar de nuevo el cojín en su cara y, al no esperarse aquello, el peliplateado perdió el equilibrio y cayó encima del pecho de Sawamura. Tanto las risas como las maldiciones cesaron tan pronto como sus cuerpos chocaron entre sí, ligeramente avergonzados. Se recuperaron casi al instante, pero fue suficiente como para agitar algo en su interior.

El moreno lo soltó aun riéndose por lo bajo y Koushi se apoyó en él con “maldad” para erguirse, y Daichi fingió perder el aire por ello. El peliplateado frunció el ceño de manera infantil y se sentó de brazos cruzados en el sofá, mirando la película que el otro había pausado antes de su ataque.

\- Eres malo - gruñó. Daichi bufó por la nariz, divertido.

\- Es que te vi tan tenso que quise ayudarte - se justificó apoyándose en sus codos para mirarlo, pues en su pequeña pelea se había escurrido en el sofá intentando cubrirse del arrebato del otro y había acabado casi acostado en él.

\- Ya. Y no se te ocurrió nada mejor - lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- No. Creo que no había nada mejor. Fue muy divertido hacerlo - Suga le tiró el cojín, y esta vez, por no esperárselo, impactó de lleno en su cara. El peliplateado emitió un sonitido triunfal mientras el otro se lo quitaba del rostro -. Si lo estás pasando mal podemos quitarla y poner otra. No pasa nada.

\- Que no - resopló, repantigándose en el sofá -. No lo paso mal… bueno, sí, pero me gusta. Es decir… se supone que tendría que tener esas reacciones y si no las tuviera seguro que no disfrutaría la peli de la misma manera.

\- Es un buen punto - Daichi se incorporó del todo -. ¿Me perdonas? - preguntó ladeando la cabeza para aumentar su aura inocente. Sugawara rodó los ojos.

\- Jamás - negó de forma altanera, pero estaba claro que sí lo hacía -. Venga. Dale al _play_. Y esta vez pórtate bien.

Se acomodaron de nuevo cada uno en su sitio para continuar viendo la película. Esta vez, Koushi estaba más atento a su compañero por si se le ocurría gastarle otra broma de esas que a la pantalla, por lo que no se encontraba tan tenso. Con la poca luz que les otorgaba la televisión en el salón a la penumbra, cruzaron varias veces a mirada. Con cada una de ellas, Koushi se alegraba más de estar cuidándose de él de ese modo, ya que el que lo estuviera mirando significaba que estaba planeando otro susto, ¿no? Y era por eso por lo que también se sentía nervioso. No podía ser por otra razón. Después de todo, solo estaba atento a sus futuros movimientos por asustarlo, así que era normal sentirlo más presente a su lado que antes, ¿verdad?

Al cabo de un rato, su vigilancia dio sus frutos, pues Daichi había empezado a pasar un brazo por detrás suya, sobre el respaldo del sofá. Se mordió los labios para ocultar su sonrisa de anticipación. En cuanto se dispusiera a saltar hacia él, se adelantaría y lo sorprendería con su propia medicina… Sin embargo, en lugar de hacer un movimiento brusco para asustarlo como parecía que haría, posó con gentileza la mano en su hombro sin dejar de mirar la película, y empezó a arrimarlo hacia sí con tanta suavidad que la mente de Sugawara se puso en blanco.

\- Así no lo pasarás tan mal - le susurró el moreno una vez lo recostó sobre su hombro.

\- Ya no lo estaba pasando mal - consiguió murmurar Koushi, volviendo en sí, al tiempo que resoplaba por la nariz y se acurrucaba contra él para estar más cómodo y pasaba un brazo por su abdomen, quedando casi más acostado sobre él que sentado a su lado -. Pero me aprovecharé de tu amabilidad. Me estaba quedando el culo plano de estar tanto tiempo sentado.

Sawamura sonrió de medio lado, conforme, y se acomodó el mismo en el sofá hundiéndose un poco más en el mismo. La mano que había posado antes sobre el hombro del peliplateado ahora descansaba sobre su espalda, dedicándole alguna que otra caricia inconsciente con el pulgar. Koushi, por su parte, agarró entre sus dedos la parte baja de la camiseta de Daichi, la cual apretaba cuando había alguna parte de tensión el la película, y sonreía para sí después de las mismas cuando sentía como también se le aceleraba el pulso al moreno con ellas. 

El resto de la película, a pesar de tener las escenas más tensas que antes, al peliplateado le pareció que transcurría de forma tranquila, e incluso sonreía internamente, imperturbable aun cuando aparecía aquel diabólico payaso. Desde luego, ya no lo estaba pasando mal. Se sentía protegido bajo el brazo de Daichi. Le gustaba estar así con él.

Sin embargo, la película terminó antes de que fuera consciente de ese detalle, y ambos se separaron y levantaron del sofá con la intención de ir a cenar sin incomodidad alguna e intentando obviar el abrigo del otro que todavía los rodeaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tenéis que ver Kung Fury, reina de las películas chorra XD


	5. Día 10

Eran poco más de las 12 del mediodía, y el sonido del estridente timbre del portal retumbó por todo el piso.

\- ¡Aaah! ¡Voy yo! ¡Voy yooo! - gritó Sugawara desde la ducha al tiempo que se secaba el cuerpo de forma apresurada. Aún no se había aclarado del todo y por ello más que agua lo que iba a parar a la toalla era espuma, pero no le importaba en absoluto. Tenía que apresurarse.

Para cuando salió del baño, Daichi se encontraba pulsando el botón que abría el portal del edificio mientras colgaba el telefonillo en su lugar. El moreno se volteó para mirarlo atravesar el salón a grandes zancadas y con la toalla, anudada en la cintura, bailando en torno a sus rodillas, y abrió la puerta del piso de par en par con una gran sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

\- Gracias por responder tú. Pensé que no me iba a dar tiempo y se iba a marchar - le dijo por encima del hombro -. Ya me encargo yo.

\- ¿Vas a… recoger el paquete así? - lo miró de arriba abajo, sorprendido y avergonzado de verlo aparecer tan campante de ese modo, y enrojeció levemente al tiempo que el telefonillo se caía de su base quedando colgado del cable en espiral, lo que le permitió recobrar la compostura mientras lo recolocaba.

\- Mmm… - se miró su propio cuerpo, pensativo -. Tienes razón. Sería un poco raro recibirlo semidesnudo - se escondió detrás del sofá de un salto, asomando solo su cabeza y su inconfundible mechón rebelde de punta -. Porfis, recógelo por mí.

\- A eso iba - suspiró con una sonrisa ladeada y se colocó él mismo delante de la puerta abierta -. No te preocupes. Puedes ir a vestirte. Te resfriarás si estás así mucho tiempo.

\- Nah. Está bien - le hizo un gesto con la mano -. Además, todavía no terminé de ducharme como dios manda y en cuanto lo tenga en mi poder volve… ¡aaah! ¡ahí está! - susurró de emoción escondiéndose de nuevo tras el sofá.

Al escucharlo, Sawamura se volteó para el portal y vio al cartero subiendo los últimos peldaños de los cuatro pisos del edificio. Arrimó un poco la puerta detrás suya para evitar que el interior de la casa se viera desde el otro lado y escuchó a Sugawara quejarse por ello mientras firmaba el recibo. En cuanto terminó y se disculpó con el cartero por hacerle venir hasta allí con la situación en la que en encontraban, volvió a meterse en casa mirando con curiosidad el paquete que tenía en la mano, pero tuvo que alzarlo al instante por estar Koushi esperando al otro lado de la puerta.

\- ¿En serio piensas evitar que lo coja así, siendo yo más alto que tú? - se cruzó de brazos, y Daichi bajó un poco la guardia, comparando mentalmente su altura. El peliplateado aprovechó su despiste para abalanzarse hacia él otra vez con un salto y, aunque esta vez pudo tocar su pedido, Sawamura logró de nuevo conservarlo con él.

\- Un par centímetros de nada no harán diferencia - con un brazo estirado, intentaba mantener la distancia mientras que con el otro afianzaba su agarre en torno al paquete arrimándolo al cuerpo -. En cuanto te duches y te vistas, te lo daré. Estás casi tiritando.

\- No se si darte un beso por intentar cuidarme o una patada por CRUEL - bufó con el ceño fruncido, dándose la vuelta camino del cuarto de baño -. Tú ganas - se empezó a desatar la toalla, dejando que resbalara de su cintura y se le viera parte del trasero -. En un cuarto de hora estaré listo. Si quieres y tienes tiempo - lo miró por encima del hombro, sonriéndole -, probemos juntos el juego después. Quiero tu opinión para hacer mi isla - y cerró la puerta del baño.

Daichi se quedó un tiempo mirando a la puerta cerrada de madera, perplejo tanto por lo que acababa de ver - y, sin saberlo, ligeramente arrebolado también por ello - como por lo que le había dicho. ¿Hacer una isla? ¿Qué juego era ese? Miró el paquete y leyó lo que ponía en la etiqueta en busca de alguna pista, pero solo ponía su dirección y algunos datos más de Koushi y de la empresa que se lo enviaba.

Con un encogimiento de hombros, pulverizó el cartón con el que estaba envuelto el juego con el desinfectante y, tras dejarlo sobre el sofá, se encaminó a su cuarto a terminar de repasar la ley con la que estaba ensimismado cuando llamaron al timbre.

* * *

Al final, aun empezaron a jugar después de comer, recoger y limpiar la cocina. Sugawara se había quejado por ello, pues nada más salir de la ducha ya pretendía probar el _Animal Crossing,_ juego por el que que estuvo esperando mucho tiempo y cuya ansia de jugarlo era imposible de ignorar, pero Daichi, tras mucho insistir, logró convencerlo de probarlo después de comer. Además, le tocaba a él cocinar, por lo que no podía demorarse demasiado con su primera toma de contacto, y jugarlo solo cinco minutos, como razonó Sawamura, era como no probarlo en absoluto.

Así, mientras Koushi conectaba por fin la consola a la televisión, Sawamura se fue a su habitación para llamar a su madre como cada día a esa hora, y ahora ya se encontraba de vuelta en el salón.

\- Ven. Siéntate conmigo - le dijo el peliplateado dando toques en el sofá con la mano -. ¿Qué tal tu madre? 

\- De los nervios - le dijo, sentándose de golpe el sillón -. Menos mal que su pareja la había enganchado al yoga unas semanas antes de que todo estallara. Ahora se dedica todo el día a practicarla porque le relaja, sino seguro que tendría que optar por calmantes.

\- Normal que esta situación la supere - compuso una mueca apenada y comprensiva -. En mi familia la que lo lleva peor es mi madre también, pero teme más por la abuela que por ella misma, ya que vive sola. Por suerte, sus vecinos se organizaron para ayudar a los ancianos del vecindario con las compras y demás y así no exponerse ellos al virus directamente. Después de todo, son la población de riesgo.

\- Me parece un plan muy noble, la verdad - asintió de forma aprobatoria -. Deberíamos hacer eso nosotros.

\- La única en esa franja de edad en el edificio es Rosa, y como se lo propongas se lo tomará como un ataque personal por entender que la estás llamando indirectamente “vieja” - se carcajeó -. Bueno, ¿no te trae recuerdos? - le sonrió señalando a la pantalla del televisor donde un muñeco idéntico a él estaba hablando con lo que parecía un mapache.

\- No… nunca jugué a este juego. Ni siquiera sé cuál es…

\- ¿Nunca jugaste al _Animal Crossing_ en la DS? - se sorprendió el peliblanco. Daichi negó con la cabeza -. Vaya… eres la primera persona que conozco que nunca ha jugado a esto.

\- Siempre fui más del _Super Mario_ y similares… - se encogió de hombros -. Aunque tampoco es que jugara mucho con la DS. Prefería jugar fuera. Pero enséñame de qué va - añadió al ver la mueca apenada de Koushi. Estaba claro que se estaba debatiendo entre jugar para calmar su ansia y hacer algo con él, y como nunca había oído hablar de aquel juego no quería obligarlo a hacer algo que no le entusiasmara -. ¿Qué es eso de la isla?

\- ¿Estás seguro de que quieres jugar? Puedo dejarlo para luego y hacer algo los dos.

\- Claro. Tengo curiosidad por saber qué es lo que te hizo salir a medio duchar del baño - Sugawara se rió entre avergonzado y divertido -. Cuéntame. ¿Quién es ese mapache tan mono?

\- Será mono, pero que no te engañe - gruñó frunciendo el ceño -. Es un hijo de puta que se inventa deudas millonarias de bayas y te arruina porque sí.

Sorprendido por el tono enfadado con el que le describió al personaje, no preguntó más y dejó que le fuera enseñando el funcionamiento del juego, y diez minutos después terminó entendiendo el odio que le tenía al tanuki.

Jugaron poco más de una hora, intercambiando el mando de vez en cuando para pescar, cazar tarántulas, plantar, construir casas y ampliar la isla con el objetivo de atraer nuevos vecinos para poblarla. También confeccionaron ropa para el personaje que manejaban, e incluso Sugawara le dijo de crearse su propia partida y su propio personaje aunque nunca fuera a jugar, solo por diversión.

En cierto modo, era un juego entretenido porque tenías muchas cosas que hacer para construir a tu gusto la isla, pero a Daichi no terminaba de absorberlo tanto como a Koushi. El peliplateado se dio cuenta y, cuando les entró el hambre y fueron a la cocina a por algo para merendar, empezaron a pensar en algo para hacer después.

\- Oye, ¿sabes si Asahi se llevó la _play4_ a casa? - preguntó Sugawara mientras le quitaba la monda a una mandarina.

\- No lo sé, pero podemos llamarlo para preguntarle y pedirle permiso para usarla.

\- ¿Qué permiso ni que permiso? - bufó el peliplateado -. Es un traidor que no me cuenta las cosas. Se merece un robo.

\- ¿Aún estás molesto porque no te contara lo de Noya de primeras? Si al final nos lo contó todo - Daichi se cruzó de brazos, enarcando una ceja.

Aquella noche lo habían llamado para, en un principio, saber de él y cómo le iban las cosas de manera general y no preguntando directamente por Yuu, pero Suga fue incapaz de aguantarse mucho tiempo dando rodeos. Por ello, y tras presionarlo un poco, Asahi les acabó confiando lo que había hablado esos días con Nishinoya, quitando de ese modo el motivo por el que Koushi le podría tener un poco de recelo.

\- Sabes que ya no estoy molesto, aunque nunca lo estuve en realidad - se encogió de hombros -. Pero quiero seguir picándolo un poco. Llama llama - le hizo un gesto con la mano.

\- Como quieras, pero no seas cruel tampoco - sacó el móvil del bolsillo y marcó su número -. Seguro que todavía se siente culpable por ello.

\- Vaaale - resopló el peliplateado -. Seré bueno… ¡Espera! ¡Cuelga! - le arrebató el móvil y colgó él mismo -. Por videollamada mejor.

Daichi rodó los ojos pero le hizo caso una vez le tendió el teléfono de nuevo. Se juntaron para que la cámara los enfocara a ambos y se apoyaron con la espalda en la encimera para estar más cómodos. Aprovechando su imagen en la pantalla, Koushi se arregló un poco el pelo y Sawamura se rió por ello, así que el peliplateado le propinó un pequeño pellizco en las costillas que lo hizo saltar por las cosquillas. Al verlo, Sugawara esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa.

\- Ni se te ocurra - le advirtió el moreno separándose un poco y con un brazo estirado, marcando la distancia.

\- ¿El qué? - compuso una mueca angelical al tiempo que se empezaba a acercar a él con paso lento.

\- Lo sabes perfectamente - retrocedió pero, para su desgracia, su espalda se encontró con la pared de la cocina.

\- Nop. No sé de qué me estás hablando. Vamos, no escapes - se acercó otro paso -. Asahi responderá en cualquier momento y sería raro que viera el suelo.

Aun con desconfianza y sin apartar la vista de él, bajó los brazos con los que intentaba mantener la distancia con Koushi y este sonrió ampliamente, dando el último paso que los separaba. El peliplateado se colocó a su lado y con un gesto le indicó que mirara el teléfono para ver si ya había respondido. Daichi lo hizo y, como con el movimiento había colgado sin querer, volvió a intentar iniciar la videollamada, todavía alerta de lo que Sugawara pudiera hacer. Koushi continuaba con una sonrisa que, aunque intentaba ser de lo más inocente, era la típica que esbozaban los niños cuando escondían algo, y eso lo ponía muy tenso, lo que a Suga, sin embargo, le encantaba.

Entonces Koushi alzó una mano y, aunque no llegó a tocarlo por haber ido directa a cubrir un bostezo, el moreno no pudo evitar dar un salto.

\- Mira. No. Lo siento. Aléjate de mí - dijo Daichi saliendo con paso apurado de la cocina y lo dejó riéndose a sus espaldas.

Había sido un bostezo falso, en realidad. Pero cumplió el su propósito: hacerle sufrir un poco. Koushi sonrió de manera triunfal y traviesa un instante, pero al siguiente ya tenía de nuevo una expresión “inocente” al tiempo que salía también de la cocina.

\- Oye, que todavía tenemos que hablar con Asahi - Daichi se había parado al otro lado del salón, con el sofá entre ambos como escudo -. ¿No ves que son todo imaginaciones tuyas?

\- No me creo nada. Y puedes hablar con Asahi perfectamente desde lejos. Te escuchará igual - Koushi hizo ademán de echar a correr hacia él, y Daichi se tensó de golpe dispuesto a salir disparado en la dirección contraria. Chasqueó la lengua al ver que al final no había hecho nada, pero sobre todo por el rostro de burla del otro.

\- No seas miedica, anda - otra finta, esta vez hacia el lado opuesto. Sawamura ahora sonreía de forma retadora.

\- Fue a hablar. ¿Quién estaba ayer muerto de miedo por culpa de un payaso? - Koushi entrecerró los ojos, sin perder la sonrisa.

\- ¿Seguro que fue solo uno? Yo recuerdo dos - dio un paso mientras pensaba, ahora sí, la dirección el que que echaría a correr.

\- Así que admites que también me tenías miedo a mí.

\- Puede ser, pero tú acabas de admitir que eres un payaso. ¡Ven aquí, _Daichiwise_ de las narices! 

Y salió disparado hacia la derecha, por la parte de entre el sofá y la mesita del salón, y Sawamura, entre risas tanto por aquel mote que mezclaba su nombre con el del monstruo de la película del día anterior como por haber empezado por fin la persecución, echó a correr hacia el lado contrario. Tras dar un par de vueltas, tiró en los cojines del sofá su móvil para dejarlo a salvo, y el despiste que tuvo por verlo rebotar casi hasta el suelo fue aprovechado por Suga, quien cambió de dirección y consiguió agarrarle por fin de la camiseta cuando empezaba a escapar de nuevo.

\- ¡Te pillé! - festejó Koushi, sonriendo y clavando los talones en la alfombra para frenar su carrera.

\- ¡Mientes! - gritó mientras se revolvía.

La jugada le salió mal porque, con el movimiento, Sugawara consiguió agarrarle del brazo con ambas manos con un grito pérfido de euforia. Aun así, Daichi no se dio por vencido y maldijo entre dientes intentando zafarse de él con más ímpetu que antes, y se soltó por fin con un par de tirones. Con un gruñido y antes de que empezara a correr de nuevo, el peliplateado saltó sobre él con un «no tan rápido» y se le agarró como si de un koala se tratara y él fuera la rama de un árbol. Por no esperárselo en absoluto, Sawamura perdió el pie y un instante después se había caído al sofá arrastrando consigo a Koushi, y quedando éste aprisionándolo con su propio peso contra el sillón.

\- ¡Por fin eres mío! ¡Muahahahahaha! - sentado a horcajadas sobre él, y con una pierna colgando fuera del sofá, empezó a pellizcarle el costado para hacerle cosquillas.

\- ¡No! ¡Suga, para! ¡Por favor! - consiguió pronunciar entre las carcajadas que le provocaban los dedos de Sugawara, pataleando en el aire y revolviéndose como una anguila fuera del agua -. ¡Ya está! ¡Tú ganas! 

\- Chicos...

\- ¿Qué? No te oigo - mintió el peliplateado.

Daichi, con lágrimas en los ojos, intentaba por todos los medios impedir que sus manos llegaran a las costillas, pero en cuanto conseguía inmovilizar una, la otra se abría paso y lo pinchaba en el sitio justo para hacerlo saltar, provocando que lo librara de su agarre para cubrirse y arremetiese después con las dos. Toda resistencia era inútil, así que decidió atacar él también, y Koushi saltó ligeramente con un chillido en cuanto le pellizcó también en el costado.

\- ¿Hola? ¿Chicos?

Los dos se detuvieron en el acto, mirándose de forma retadora y vigilante a la vez. 

\- Ahora que yo también encontré tu punto débil podría contraatacar, ¿sabes? - dijo Daichi casi sin aliento de tanto reírse, pero intentando sonar intimidante para que se echara atrás.

\- Tienes las de perder igualmente - Koushi se cruzó de brazos, mirándolo con arrogancia y diversión. Sin embargo, por estar desde una posición más alta, sentado todavía sobre él, esto último apenas se percibía en su sonrisa -. ¿Seguro que quieres intentarlo?

\- Si te digo la verdad… no - suspiró el moreno echando la cabeza hacia atrás, quedando apoyado del todo en el sofá -. Tengamos una tregua. Por favor.

\- Ya que lo suplicas, te la concederé - le sonrió más ampliamente, y a Sawamura ya no le quedaban fuerzas para replicar y decirle que no había sido una súplica, así que decidió no tentar a su suerte y le tendió la mano con gesto conciliador. Koushi se la estrechó con ganas.

\- Chicos, o me decís qué pasa o cuelgo y me vuelvo a dormir - le escucharon escucharon decir a Asahi con tono amortiguado.

Ambos se extrañaron y se pusieron a buscarlo hasta que repararon en el suelo, más concretamente en la pantalla del móvil del moreno en la que se encontraba Azumane con cara somnolienta, y recordaron que lo habían llamado antes de su pequeña persecución-batalla. Fue entonces cuando también se dieron cuenta de la posición comprometida en la que se encontraban: Sugawara estaba sentado sobre Daichi, con las piernas a cada lado de sus caderas, y el moreno tenía la camiseta ligeramente levantada debido a los ataques del peliplateado bajo la que se apreciaba parte de su torso. Además, ambos estaban despeinados, claramente acalorados y respirando de manera entrecortada por haber estado corriendo y peleando tan solo unos segundos antes.

Los dos dieron gracias mentalmente a que la cámara del teléfono del moreno no los enfocara directamente, pues si no su amigo pensaría cosas raras y que no eran ciertas en absoluto; y se separaron como si no se hubieran dado cuenta de cómo se encontraban, actuando con normalidad mientras se sentaban apropiadamente en el sofá para hablar con Asahi, ignorando lo alterados que se encontraban en realidad.

\- ¡Por fin! - exclamó Azumane al verlos en pantalla -. ¿Qué se supone que estabais haciendo? Solo escuchaba gritos…

\- Guerra de cosquillas - explicaron los dos al unísono con un encogimiento de hombros, y al escucharse, se voltearon hacia el otro y se sonrieron con complicidad, ya sin rastro del nerviosismo de antes ni de sus ansias de guerra.

\- Déjame adivinar… empezó Suga - comentó con un bostezo -. A veces es un poquito… cruel -. Daichi se giró para mirarlo con una sonrisa burlona, dándole a entender que coincidía con él, pero Sugawara solo observaba con los ojos entrecerrados la pantalla.

\- Eso. Tú sigue, _Yisus_ traidor de las narices - gruñó, echándose hacia atrás en el sofá.

Daichi, a sus lado, tuvo que reprimir una carcajada ante aquel mote. El día en el que lo habían llamado Sugawara había utilizado su teléfono, donde lo tenía guardado como _Yisus_. Al parecer, como el primer día que se conocieron en la universidad todavía no ponía cara a los compañeros de clase que iba añadiendo a su agenda del móvil, a algunos de ellos los había anotado con motes o con nombres tipo "la de rosa" al lado de su nombre real para ubicarlos mentalmente. Cuando hicieron buenas migas, mantuvo aquel nombre ya que al otro no le importaba, y de vez en cuando lo llamaba así por el chiste.

\- Da gracias a que estés ahí y no aquí. Te has librado de mi ira - añadió el peliplateado en un murmullo casi inaudible y Azumane compuso una mueca de disculpa.

\- ¿Cómo es que te vas a volver a dormir? - preguntó Sawamura tras aclararse la garganta y llevando la paz a la conversación -. ¡Si son cerca de las seis de la tarde!

\- ¿Ya? Es que… - se sorprendió en un principio, y después sonrió de manera tímida mientras se colocaba un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja y se rascaba después la mejilla - llevo como tres noches hablando hasta muy de madrugada con Noya por teléfono y tengo el sueño cambiado.

\- Mándale saludos de mi parte - le dijo Daichi. Después de todo, también había estado en el mismo equipo de volley que ellos en el instituto -. Y a tus padres también.

\- Lo haré - asintió el de pelo largo con un bostezo -. En fin. ¿Para qué llamabais? Quiero dormir un poco más…

\- ¡Voy a raptar tu _play4_ y no habrá rescate que valga, muahahaha! - gritó el peliplateado, levantándose rápidamente del sofá y echando a correr hacia la puerta de la habitación de Asahi.

\- ¡Suga no! ¿En qué habíamos quedado? - alzó la voz girándose hacia él, pero ya había desaparecido en el interior del cuarto, desde el que le respondió «Suga sí» también con un grito.

\- No me estoy enterando de nada - suspiró Azumane.

\- Perdona, Asahi - se disculpó el moreno levantándose del sofá para ir a ver qué hacía Sugawara -. ¿Nos dejas usar tu _play_ estos días? Si la tienes aquí, claro. 

\- Sin problema - accedió estirándose sobre su cama.

Daichi por fin se asomó al cuarto de su amigo, pero Koushi, en lugar de encontrarse buscando la consola, había abierto las ventanas de la estancia para airearla y se encontraba doblando un par de sudaderas que había dejado sobre la cama. Al verlo, le chistó con el dedo índice en los labios, dándole a entender que no le dijera nada al otro para que pensara que seguía “enfadado”. Se guardó para sí mismo el hecho de que Asahi ni siquiera sabía qué es lo que le había dicho que iba a hacer con la _play_ y, sonriendo, asintió y enfocó de nuevo la cámara del teléfono hacia su rostro.

\- Perfecto. ¿Qué juegos tienes?


	6. Día 14

Con un suspiro cansado, Daichi dejó caer la cabeza sobre su escritorio, y empezó a darle pequeños golpes a sus apuntes con la frente. Sabía que así no se le grabarían en la memoria, pero era la opción que le quedaba por no ser capaz de memorizar nada más ese día, y solo llevaba una hora estudiando.

Suspiró de nuevo todavía más exasperado y, esta vez, levantó la vista para mirar por su ventana con gesto distraído.

No sabía por qué seguía estudiando, pues, aunque el Estado continuaba en silencio respecto a sus oposiciones para acceder al cuerpo de policía, lo cierto era que no hacía falta que comunicase nada cuando todo apuntaba a que se suspenderían. Había perdido toda esperanza ya para que se celebraran en la fecha que acostumbraba, o incluso ese año, y eso lo estaba afectando más de lo que querría admitir. Sentía que había perdido prácticamente un año de su vida, que se había quedado estancado en el mismo punto de partida que hacía unos meses, y que todo lo que había hecho hasta ahora no había servido para nada. Bueno, en cierto modo, lo que había estudiado y entrenado hasta entonces seguía ahí, pero no era una máquina capaz de retenerlo más de allá de sus capacidades. No podía estar más frustrado y deprimido.

Además, por si fuera poco, el gobierno había ampliado el estado de alarma otros quince días más. Era algo lógico, pues la pandemia seguía azotando el país a pesar de las medidas ya impuestas y, aunque en cierto modo se había frenado su avance, estaba claro que su amenaza no había terminado; pero aún así… eso solo lo ahogaba más. El Coronavirus estaba por acabar con él, y no precisamente al estar infectado.

Al otro lado de la puerta de su habitación, en el salón, más concretamente, se empezó a escuchar música y el ruido de los muebles siendo arrastrados por el suelo, y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al saber quién se encontraba allí. Era curioso como Sugawara, a pesar de que hace dos semanas era alguien con el que apenas había hablado, ahora se había convertido en alguien indispensable para mantenerse cuerdo y que, sin duda, amenizaba con creces su día a día. Si no se encontrara encerrado con él y, en su lugar, estuviera solo en aquel piso, tenía claro que habría perdido los nervios en más de una ocasión.

Todavía sonriendo, decidió que era mejor y más entretenido ver qué estaba haciendo Koushi en la sala que estar torturándose con sus apuntes, así que se levantó de la silla y, con cuidado, abrió la puerta de su cuarto para no molestarlo con el ruido… y también porque, quizá, se le había pegado algo de su pillería y quisiera asustarlo sorprendiéndole por la espalda.

A pesar del chasquido que emitió la cerradura de su puerta al soltarse y abrirse fue más ruidoso de lo que le gustaría, el peliplateado seguía concentrado en la pantalla del televisor, en la que se mostraba una pantalla de descarga de la _play_ ; y no reparó tampoco en que se estaba acercando a él de puntillas y con su sonrisa ampliándose a medida que se reducía la distancia.

Sin embargo sus planes se fueron por el desagüe cuando, estando a tan solo un metro y a punto de saltar hacia él y sorprenderlo desde detrás del sofá, la carga llegó a su fin y el peliplateado lo celebró alzando los brazos con júbilo, dándole con uno de los mandos de la consola en la mejilla.

\- ¡Perdón, perdón! - se disculpó una y otra vez mientras se dirigía hacia un Sawamura abatido en el suelo - Oh, dios, Daichi, ¿estás bien? ¿te traigo hielo o algo? - añadió en cuanto se agachó a su lado y vio que se sujetaba un lado del rostro con expresión dolorida.

\- El karma - se rió compadeciéndose de sí mismo como única respuesta.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó sin entender a qué se refería y mientras le examinaba la mejilla con cuidado, apartándole su mano con gentileza y acariciando la piel que escondía con la yema de sus dedos. Daichi emitió una exclamación de dolor y apartó la mano de golpe -. ¿Te duele mucho? Parece un poco hinchada… Jo, lo siento de veras. No sabía que estabas ahí.

\- No te preocupes - lo tranquilizó incorporándose un poco -. Fue culpa mía.

\- No te habré roto un diente, ¿verdad? - le ayudó a levantarse del todo sin suavizar su ceño fruncido de preocupación. El moreno negó con la cabeza.

\- Estoy bien, tranquilo - se sujetó al respaldo del sofá al sentir un pequeño mareo -. Solo un poco aturdido.

\- Ven. Siéntate - lo guió hasta el sofá -. Iré a por hielo.

Sin poder evitarlo, Daichi lo vio marchar sonriendo de medio lado a pesar de que al hacerlo le doliera más el moflete. Abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces para examinar en qué medida había afectado el golpe a su mandíbula, pero, por suerte, no sintió nada raro en ella, ni tampoco en los dientes. Solo estaba magullado.

Sugawara volvió poco después con la bolsa de hielo y, tras lo que casi sonó como una orden, se vio tumbado en el sofá con los pies en alto, apoyados en el respaldo del sofá con el cuerpo un tanto torcido, y con su cabeza descansando en el regazo del peliplateado. Él mismo sujetaba el hielo, que, además de estar en una delgadas bolsa de plástico, también estaba envuelto en un paño limpio para que la sensación de frío no fuera tan intensa. Sawamura estuvo tentado de decirle que no necesitaba tanta atención, pues solo había sido un simple golpe, pero le agradaba más de lo que fuera a admitir que lo cuidara con tanto cariño.

\- No te acostumbres demasiado a esto que el que tiene el título de cojín en esta casa eres tú - susurró con dulzura, como si le leyera el pensamiento. 

Cuatro días atrás, Sugawara se las había arreglado para “engañarlo” y convertirlo en su cojín particular, título del que también sacó partido los días siguientes, ya fuera jugando a la _play4_ de Asahi o viendo alguna película. La forma en la que lo hizo consistió en un « arriba las manos, esto es un atraco » acompañado de su mano apuntándolo en forma de pistola. Una vez los ponía en alto, se acurrucaba sobre él como la noche en la que vieron _It,_ y a Sawamura no le quedaba más remedio que ceder rodeándolo con el brazo, aunque no lo hiciera obligado en absoluto. Le parecía adorable y gracioso tanto la forma en sí - la cual repetía día tras día para que, como policía que iba a ser, “se acostumbrara a ser apuntado con pistolas” -, como el que no se lo pidiera directamente. 

\- Entonces, déjame disfrutar solo por esta vez - suspiró Daichi en respuesta, con los ojos cerrados y sonriéndole, mientras se acomodaba mejor sobre sus piernas. Koushi agradeció internamente que tuviera los ojos cerrados, pues algo en el tono con el que lo dije hizo que se sonrojara levemente.

\- ¿Estás mejor con el hielo ahí? - preguntó el peliplateado al cabo de un tiempo, apartándole unos mechones de la frente. Daichi asintió -. Te vas a tener que cortar el pelo un día de estos - se rió con suavidad, colocando de nuevo su cabello para que no le cayese en el rostro -. Te ha crecido bastante estos días.

\- Sí. Tienes razón - se estiró él mismo un mechón y vio que casi le llegaba a las cejas. Al hacerlo, puso los ojos bizcos y a Koushi se le escapó una carcajada por aquell mueca que le salió sin querer -. Tú igual, eh - alargó un brazo para sujetar entre sus dedos un poco de su flequillo, colocándoselo detrás de las orejas a duras penas debido a la posición en la que estaba -. ¿Ves? Ahora ya te llega a la oreja. Ya se puede considerar media melena.

\- Ya… empieza a molestar un poco, si te soy sincero - se peinó un poco con expresión pensativa -, pero no sé si prefiero dejar que crezca más para poder atármelo o cortármelo directamente. Si me lo corto seguro que me hago un estropicio… lo bueno es que como no puedo salir de casa no me verá nadie.

\- Yo te veré - lo interrumpió, y añadió entre risas -. Córtatelo. Estarás muy guapo siendo calvo.

\- Oye, que no es que no sepa en absoluto cómo tengo que hacer - lo agitó un poco para molestarlo -. Le cortaba el pelo a las muñecas de mis primas y siempre quedaban guapísimas... solo que ellas no pensaban igual y lloraban cada vez que descubrían a una con un nuevo look - Daichi se carcajeó con ganas, y Koushi se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño, ofendido.

\- Bueno, si quieres te dejo probar conmigo primero - se ofreció para asombro del peliplateado -. Con la maquinilla es más fácil. Yo la ajusto en la longitud que quiera y…

\- Madre mía, te tengo que llevar al hospital - lo interrumpió él esta vez al tiempo que llevaba su mano a la frente del moreno como si midiera su fiere -. El golpe debió de afectarte más de lo que parecía.

\- Boh. Lo digo en serio - giró su cabeza para darle un suave cabezazo en el vientre -. Así tengo a quien echarle las culpas si me queda mal.

\- Perdona, pero vas a quedar estupendo - movió el cuello de lado a lado como si fuera una diva. Daichi se rió.

\- Confiaré en ti, entonces - le sonrió, y Sugawara le devolvió la sonrisa -. Bueno, hablar de esto me ha recordado que también debería afeitarme - aunque hizo ademán de levantarse, volvió a tumbarse de nuevo al sentir como el pelipaleado repasaba la línea de su mandíbula notando como su barba-de-tres-días le hacía cosquillas en los dedos.

\- Yo creo que te queda bien así - comentó ladeando la cabeza para verlo derecho -. Y mola que rasque un poquito.

\- ¿En serio? - volteó un poco la cabeza para mirarlo. Sugawara asintió -. Te tomaré la palabra, entonces, pero solo hasta que sea más pelo que cara.

\- Cuando eso ocurra, puedes dejarte bigote - dijo poniéndose el dedo índice horizontalmente bajo la nariz -. Te sumará veinte años, por lo menos.

\- Eso ya sí que no. Me niego a ser como un Ned Flanders.

\- Me has roto el corazoncillo - ambos se rieron y, con el movimiento, la bolsa de hielo se resbaló un poco de la mejilla de Daichi, y Koushi se apresuró en tomarla.

\- Puedes quitarla. Ya no me duele.

\- ¿Seguro? - Sawamura asintió -. Me alegro de que se te haya pasado ya - la lanzó con cuidado a la mesilla baja del salón -. Por cierto, ¿qué se supone que hacías agazapado detrás del sofá? - el moreno dio un respingo e intentó que su expresión fuese lo más solemne posible para ocultar su culpabilidad, pero a Sugawara no le coló en absoluto -. Daichi…

\- Pues… quizá… intentase asustarte - terminó confesando en un susurro, rascándose la mejilla con el dedo e incapaz de mirarlo.

\- ¿No me digas? Pues fuera de aquí. Ea. Mala persona. No te mereces mis cuidados. - e intentó echarlo de su regazo con cada maldición.

\- ¡No, que estoy muy cómodo aquí! - el moreno, entre risas, se agarró a él de la cintura, haciendo que el peliplateado se sobresaltase ligeramente antes de seguir empujándolo con suavidad para tirarlo del sofá -. ¿No fue suficiente castigo el golpe que me diste?

\- Eres un caprichoso - se detuvo, provocando que Daichi terminase con la cara enterrada en su vientre al no encontrar más resistencia por su parte, y algo avergonzado se apartó en seguida -. Supongo que tienes razón - suspiró, y añadió con una sonrisa -. Después de todo, yo también estoy cómodo así.


	7. Día 15

Una ola de calor se había instalado en el país de madrugada, y ahora que el sol estaba casi en su punto más alto del cielo el bochorno se hacía realmente insoportable. Ni siquiera con todas las ventanas y puertas de la casa abiertas para que corriese un poco la brisa la hacía más llevadera. Sin duda, el 2020 estaba siendo un año de locos. ¿Cómo era posible que se rozasen los 30 grados centígrados sin haber llegado siquiera al mes de abril?

Daichi se encontraba repantingado en su cama vestido tan solo con unos pantalones cortos de deporte, con las piernas separadas casi colgando a cada lado de la cama para que no se dieran calor entre ellas mientras se abanicaba con sus apuntes. En esos momentos, era el mejor y único uso que les podía estar dando, pues si durante aquella semana ya le había costado concentrarse con una temperatura normal y aceptable, ahora, con ese calor, era imposible. El calor lo debilitaba.

A Sugawara, en cambio, parecía que el bochorno apenas le afectaba, pues hacía ya un rato que se encontraba en el salón tan enérgico como siempre. Por lo que podía escuchar el moreno desde su habitación, estaba jugando a la _play4_ de Asahi… pero lo que no entendía era por qué también se le escuchaba moverse si a la consola se puede jugar sentado…

\- ¡Ay! ¡Mierda! Era visto - se quejó Koushi tras darse un golpe con la mesa del salón. Sawamura tuvo que reprimir una carcajada -. ¡Daichiiiii! ¡Ayúdame a mover la mesa, porfaaa!

\- ¡Voy!

Se levantó a duras penas de la cama, sintiendo como se le nublaba la visión al hacerlo y, una vez recuperado, avanzó hasta el salón todavía un poco aturdido. Al escucharlo, Sugawara se volteó para mirarlo con los brazos en jarras, y sonrió con picardía en cuanto lo vio.

\- Vaya, vaya. No sabía yo de la existencia de ese cuerpo serrano, aunque es cierto que se intuía debajo de la ropa - asintió con aprobación, pero intentando no mirar más el tonificado torso del moreno, avergonzado por el comentario que se le había escapado.

\- Em… iré a por una camiseta - colorado hasta las orejas, se volteó para entrar en su habitación. ¿Cómo se le había podido olvidar?

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! Espera - consiguió agarrarlo del brazo a medio camino de su cuarto -. Estás en tu casa y puedes andar como quieras. Perdón por si te incomodó mi comentario o algo… 

\- No, tranquilo - le sonrió, posando una mano en su hombro al ver la expresión compungida con la que lo observaba - Lo cierto es que me subió un poco la moral. Empezaba a sentirme menos en forma al estar tanto tiempo sin hacer ejercicio como es debido… - explicó con expresión acongojada. Desde luego, aunque seguía manteniendo su rutina de pesas, flexiones y abdominales, su cuerpo seguía necesitando de sus carreras matutinas - pero aun así, voy a ponerme una. En un rato iré a cocinar y así ya no tengo que ir a por ella después. Ahora vuelvo.

Todavía no muy convencido, Koushi asintió y lo vio desaparecer tras el umbral de su puerta poco después. Volviendo al sofá con paso lento, se empezó a dar pequeños golpes en la frente para reprenderse a sí mismo. De verdad que esperaba no haberlo incomodado o molestado al haber dicho eso. Era lo que menos necesitaba en esos momentos. Aunque fuera un halago, no estaba bien decir esa clase de opiniones de alguien si no se pedían, y él lo sabía de sobra de primera mano, pero su culo gay a veces podía ser muy desconsiderado… pero eso no quitaba que tuviese razón.

Daichi estaba _muy_ bueno. Eso lo sabía desde que Asahi se lo presentó cuando se mudó a vivir con ellos. Ya le había hablado de él en varias ocasiones durante las clases en la universidad y lo había visto en alguna que otra foto, pero con tan poca información comentada de pasada no había sido capaz de formarse una sólida imagen mental de él, ni en cuanto al físico ni en relación a su personalidad.

Cuando lo conoció por fin aquel día después de las vacaciones de Navidad en el que se mudaba a vivir con ellos, lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza fue que era guapo: mandíbula recta y cuadrada, ojos marrones de mirada seria, pero amable, y una sonrisa sincera y que, aunque no muy amplia, le pareció igualmente preciosa; y eso solo si se centraba en el rostro, porque lo que se encontraba escondido bajo la ropa de deporte también era digno de mencionar. Desde luego, todavía seguía pensando así. Seguía teniendo ojos en la cara y seguía viendo con ellos… pero una cosa era eso, pensarlo, y otra era compartirlo tan a la ligera cuando ni siquiera había caso.

Respiró hondo un par de veces mientras se decía a sí mismo que estaba bien y que no había nada de lo que angustiarse, que ya tenía demasiadas preocupaciones infundadas en la cabeza como para añadir una más, y que el mismo Daichi se le había dicho que no pasaba nada, y justo cuando consiguió enterrar el desasosiego en su interior, el moreno salió de su cuarto y le sonrió ampliamente. Llevaba una camiseta de manga sisa floja y larga, pero tenía la misma expresión derrotada y sofocada que antes.

\- Esto es horrible - resopló. Koushi ladeó la cabeza, interrogante -. Aunque se está más fresco aquí que en mi habitación. Encárgate tú de esa parte - señaló con la cabeza el lado contrario de la mesa mientras él mismo erguía el suyo. Koushi se apresuró a ayudarlo y ambos apartaron la mesa hasta casi la puerta de la entrada.

\- Aquí corre más la corriente - coincidió el peliplateado estirando la espalda -. Gracias.

\- Descuida ¿A qué jugabas? - preguntó cediéndole el mando que antes descansaba sobre el sofá antes de tirarse él mismo en el sillón.

\- Al _Just dance_ \- sonrió -. Llevo dos semanas encerrado en casa y necesito moverme - aunque seguía sonriendo, su tono se tornó un poco nervioso, pero Daichi no alcanzó a detectarlo por estar intentando no morir abrasado.

\- Aun te va a dar algo con este calor.

\- ¡Que va! - negó con expresión resuelta -. Lo aguanto bastante bien. Estoy acostumbrado. 

\- Pues que suerte tienes. Si quieres me vuelvo a mi habitación para no molestarte.

\- No molestas, idiota - bufó cruzándose de brazos -. Mientras no me hagas la zancadilla o algo, por supuesto.

\- No pensaba hacerlo - fingió ofenderse -. Pero, por si acaso - con un suspiro que a Koushi le recordó a su abuelo cuando intentaba levantarse por su cuenta y que casi le arrancó una carcajada por ello, el moreno se tumbó en el sofá, con la cabeza apoyada en uno de los reposabrazos y las piernas colgando por el otro lado -, así no tropezarás sin querer.

Conforme, Koushi asintió y, tras seleccionar una canción, la música empezó a sonar y se puso a bailar, siguiendo a las personas de la pantalla que le indicaban los pasos a seguir. Sawamura cerró los ojos y se dejó acariciar tanto por la tenue brisa que entraba por la ventana como por el aire que levantaban los movimientos del peliplateado. Pronto dejó de sentirse tan sofocado y mareado, así que se puso cómodo en una postura ladeada y empezó a observarlo.

No necesitó más que un par de movimientos del peliplateado para saber que era muy habilidoso y que se sentía como un pez en el agua bailando. Tanto, que incluso se le escuchaba tararear y reírse por lo bajo con fanfarronería cuando lograba hacer un paso de baile perfecto, que era la mayor parte del tiempo. También se le escuchaba a veces decir un «toma, bitch» cuando eso pasaba.

La canción terminó y Daichi no pudo evitar silbar con admiración, y Koushi empezó a lanzar besos al aire festejando su alta puntuación cuando también le aplaudió.

\- Muchas gracias, mi querido público - dijo el peliplateado haciendo una reverencia.

\- Se te da genial - se rió -. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas jugando?

\- Pues… una hora, más o menos - echó cuentas mentales con pose pensativa -. Pero esta canción es la primera vez que la bailo, y como puedes observar - señaló la pantalla con gesto principesco y sonrisa para nada humilde -, soy una estrella.

\- No te lo niego - rodó los ojos con diversión -. Pues pensé que llevarías más tiempo. ¿Hoy no estudiaste ni adelantaste trabajo?

La sonrisa se le quebró un instante al peliplateado, y hasta su postura se tornó compungida y culpable. A pesar de haber sido durante tan solo un segundo, pues al siguiente ya había vuelto a la normalidad, fue algo que no le pasó desapercibido al moreno. Había tocado una herida abierta sin saberlo, y tanto la culpa como la preocupación se asentaron en su pecho, al igual que las ganas de ayudarle aunque no hubiera nada que pudiese hacer… por lo menos quería darle su apoyo.

\- La verdad - empezó a decir Koushi antes de que Sawamura formulase la pregunta -, es que llevo unos días incapaz de concentrarme - se encogió de hombros con una pequeña sonrisa -. Supongo que esta situación me supera más de lo que creía, y los profesores no ayudan. No dejan de mandar trabajos y trabajos… Vivo estresado por su culpa.

\- Es normal - sonrió de forma comprensiva -. Yo también lo llevo bastante mal. Esto es algo con lo que no contábamos, y es lógico no ser capaz sobrellevarlo con las mismas energías que siempre ni continuar con una rutina cuando la “normalidad” se ha esfumado. Aunque parezca extraño al estar obligados a permanecer en casa todo el día… pienso que, más que nunca, necesitamos un descanso… quizás debería aplicarme el cuento - susurró esto último con expresión pensativa, y Sugawara no pudo evitar sonreír -. Lo que quiero decir es que está bien. Nunca es bueno forzarse, y no eres menos válido como maestro por tener que echar el freno una temporada. Estoy seguro de que conseguirás acabar la carrera y entregar tu Tortura de Fin de Grado sin problemas porque de verdad que creo que naciste para ser profesor... así que date un respiro, que te lo mereces, y no te preocupes por lo demás.

Mentiría si dijese que sus ojos no se empañaron un poco, tanto por todo lo que le acababa de decir y que no sabía que necesitaba tanto escuchar, como por el tono dulce y sincero con el que lo dijo y la sonrisa comprensiva y refrescante que tenía mientras lo hacía. Hasta su corazón se había visto afectado por todo aquello y sus piernas flaqueaban un poco, y se sentía un poco tonto por ello. ¿Cómo sabía qué era lo que debía decir para consolarlo con tan solo un par de pistas? ¿Cuándo se había vuelto un libro abierto para él?

\- Bua - resopló el peliplateado estirándose los laterales de los ojos con el pulgar y el índice de una mano para impedir que las lágrimas se desbordasen, y añadió sacudiendo la cabeza sin descubrir el rostro -. Eres un cabrón.

\- ¿Eh? - se alarmó Sawamura incorporándose de golpe del sofá. Tenía las cejas alzadas y los ojos abiertos en una expresión asustada, sorprendida y preocupada a partes iguales, y por eso le tembló un poco la voz al hablar -. ¿Dije algo malo...?

\- Oh, no - se carcajeó Koushi, y Daichi se tranquilizó un poco -. Era un insulto bueno. Gracias - dijo en un suspiro suave y aliviado, al igual que su sonrisa -. Necesitaba… todo eso. 

\- No se dan - sonrió a su vez, más tranquilo, y se volvió a tumbar con los ojos cerrados -. Pensé que lo había empeorado.

\- Todo lo contrario - se sentó a su lado en el borde del sofá y con una mano le apartó gentilmente el pelo de la frente, el cual estaba un poco pegado por el sudor. Daichi abrió los ojos lentamente y lo miró de reojo, y lo vio muy cerca. El peliplateado inspiró lento y profundo antes de añadir con tono dulce -. No dudes en decirme cosas así de bonitas y reconfortantes más a menudo, pero avisa antes para prepararme y no echarme a llorar como casi hago hace un momento.

\- Está bien - Daichi se rió con suavidad, y los dos se sonrieron durante unos segundos, en silencio y sin apartar la vista de los ojos del otro.

\- Así me gusta - dijo Sugawara sin romper en contacto visual, y empezó a agacharse lentamente para depositar en su frente salada un tierno beso -. Gracias otra vez - murmuró sin separarse de él todavía y sonriendo de forma sincera y agradecida -. Y ahora - se levantó de un brinco, girándose también hacia la televisión -. Voy a seguir moviendo el culo que ya he descansado suficiente.

Hasta que Daichi no se rió con ganas ante sus energías claramente renovadas, no se dio cuenta del efecto que había tenido su proximidad durante ese corto lapsus de tiempo, ni tampoco de que su pequeño beso le había hecho saltarse un latido. También sentía calor en las mejillas, y era diferente al que había provocado la ola de calor en el resto de su cuerpo. 

Sin embargo, aunque tenía una ligera sospecha de porqué le había sucedido aquello, decidió excusarse en el bochorno que lo agobiaba y que no le dejaba pensar con claridad, y, tras apartar todo aquello de su mente, se acomodó en el sofá para ver mejor cómo jugaba Sugawara.

* * *

\- ¡Daichi, ya está puesta! - gritó Sugawara desde el salón, agitando en el aire el mando de la consola.

\- ¡Un segundo! - respondió en el mismo tono.

Con un suspiro resignado, se estiró alzando los brazos tras sacar la cabeza del congelador. Era algo que siempre había hecho desde niño para sobrellevar mejor el calor, aunque ahora que era un adulto, y desde su adolescencia, solo reservaba ese pequeño truco para cuando se sintiera derretir. Era raro, sí, pero eso no quitaba que le funcionase.

Alargó el brazos para coger dos cuencos de fruta de su secreta guarida helada, que eran la verdadera razón por la que había ido a la cocina, y se encaminó hacia el salón sintiéndose verdaderamente fresco. 

\- Fue buena idea dejarlos allí dentro después de comer - dijo el moreno cediéndole una de las macedonias a Koushi, quien asintió sonriente llevándose un trozo de fresa a la boca.

\- ¡Qué rica! - celebró reprimiendo un escalofrío -. Te felicito, chef.

\- Solo corté las frutas - se rió -. Oh, iré a por un par de tenedores.

\- Deja, ya voy yo - se apresuró a levantarse el peliplateado llevándose a la boca un gajo de mandarina esta vez -. Siéntate y si quieres empieza ya, que total en un par de segundos ya estaré aquí y no me habré perdido gran cosa - y echó a correr a la cocina, casi resbalando con el suelo de la misma por culpa de sus chanclas.

\- ¡Olvídate! - alzó la voz acomodándose en su sitio de siempre -. No tendría mérito avanzar sin ti. Lo empezamos juntos, lo terminamos juntos.

\- Aww, eres un amor - se rió con dulzura saliendo ya de la cocina y chocando los dos tenedores en el aire con ritmo festivo.

Daichi le sonrió a su vez, agradeciendo internamente que el bochorno siguiese presente en el piso a las seis de la tarde pues, al procesar lo que acababa de decir, se había sonrojado ligeramente, y el color que llevaba teniendo en sus mejillas todo el día a causa del calor lo había conseguido disimular.

Con un salto, el peliplateado se posicionó en frente de él con el brazo estirado y la mano en forma de pistola. Sin embargo, antes de decir la frase de siempre, se detuvo detuvo con pose pensativa, bajando también el brazo.

\- Hoy hace demasiado calor para estar así, ¿no? - razonó con expresión ligeramente apenada.

\- Nah - le quitó importancia -. A mi no me importa, pero como quieras.

\- En ese caso - sonrió, volviendo a apuntarlo con su mano-pistola -. Arriba las manos, pitufo.

\- Oh, no - rodando los ojos con diversión, alzó las manos -. Piedad - satisfecho, el peliplateado se apresuró a tumbarse en el sofá y a acurrucarse junto a él, no sin antes coger de nuevo los dos cuencos de fruta que habían dejado en la mesa -. Sabes que no tienes por qué recurrir a esto siempre y que puedes pedírmelo sin más, ¿verdad?

\- Así es más divertido - se excusó poniendo un puchero entre risueño y tímido.

Enternecido, Sawamura suspiró con una sonrisa e inició la partida del juego al que llevaban jugando todos esos días: el _Uncharted 4_ . Ambos habían echado alguna que otra partida a los tres anteriores y sabían de qué iba la saga, así que coincidiendo en que la historia era muy atrayente, con puzzles y demás, se lo empezaron. Como solo era de un jugador, al principio se turnaron en manejar a _Nate_ , pero como a Koushi le gustaba más mirar que jugar, desde el segundo día de juego era Daichi el único que tenía los controles, y así habían estado hasta esa misma tarde en la que, por el número de capítulos que tenía la historia, acabarían el videojuego por fin.

A Sugawara le apenaba hacerlo, porque no solo era el final del juego en sí, sino que - supuestamente - también de toda la saga con _Nate_ de protagonista, y aunque solo hubiese jugado como era debido esa última entrega, le había agarrado mucho cariño a todos. Sobre todo a _Sully_ . No sabía por qué, pero ese señor le había caído de maravilla desde el primer momento, y… bueno, también echaría de menos disfrutar de lo bueno que estaba _Nate_ , para qué mentir. Su espalda ancha era su perdición y no se molestaba en ocultarlo. A Daichi, por su parte, y aunque también le apenaba terminarlo, no le afectaba tanto como al peliplateado pues podrían jugar de nuevo cuando quisieran, e incluso empezar los tres juegos anteriores ya que los habían sacado compatibles con la _play4_ y se encontraban gratis en la _playstore_ a causa del coronavirus y el tener que estar en casa.

Así, cerca de las ocho, terminaron la historia principal y se encontraban jugando el epílogo.

\- Jo - se quejó Sugawara componiendo un puchero -. Se acabó - murmuró por enésima vez.

\- Aún nos queda esta parte, no está terminado - lo consoló Daichi acariciándole también el pelo -. Otro - pidió abriendo la boca, y el peliplateado pinchó con el tenedor uno de los últimos trozos de fruta su cuenco y alargó el brazo para metérselo en la boca, como había estado haciendo durante toda la tarde.

\- ¿Siguen estando buenas? - preguntó Koushi haciendo mirando el interior de bol -. No parecen muy frías.

\- Están bien. Claramente no están congeladas, pero siguen fresquitas. Fue culpa mía no comerlas a tiempo - se encogió de hombros -. Ahora sí que sí - suspiró hundiéndose más en el sofá y viendo como el juego se convertía en la última cinemática y terminaba del todo.

\- Joooo - se quejó todavía más fuerte y con un puchero todavía más infantil, y se acurrucó contra Sawamura, quien lo apretó contra sí -. Me cago en mi vida.

\- Hey - lo agitó con suavidad, pero el peliplateado seguía con el rostro escondido en el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro -. No irás a llorar, ¿no?

\- Por supuesto que no - murmuró, enfurruñado -. Esto no es el Pokemon Mundo Misterioso, pero sí que me da penilla. Estos días ando un poco sensible.

Daichi asintió para sí con los labios ligeramente apretados, preocupado. Desde que había dado sin querer con una de las preocupaciones de Koushi, había estado prestándole atención por si había algo que le indicase de nuevo algún cambio en su humor, y de ahí ayudarlo como pudiese. Por suerte, el peliplateado parecía haber vuelto a ser el chico risueño de siempre, pero eso no quitaba que siguiera preocupado por él.

\- Pero ahora ya estás mejor, ¿no? - preguntó apartándole el pelo de la cara con dulzura para mirarlo.

\- Sí - sonrió con suavidad, frotando la mejilla contra su pecho y con los ojos cerrados -. Contigo estoy bien - susurró, y, sin su permiso, el corazón de Daichi se saltó un latido. Su comentario lo había pillado con la guardia baja.

\- Me alegro - suspiró con sinceridad, ya recompuesto.

Sin dejar de sonreír de forma ladeada y suave, el moreno se agachó lentamente y depositó en su coronilla un tierno beso, y esta vez fue el corazón del peliplateado el que se agitó un instante mientras se acurrucaba más contra él, para nada incómodo por la sensación.


	8. Día 17

A Sugawara nunca le había sentado tan bien pulsar la tecla del punto en su portátil. No es que hubiese terminado su TFG por completo, pero sí había completado un apartado que le estaba rompiendo la cabeza desde hacía tiempo. 

Llevaba un par de días sintiéndose verdaderamente motivado en cuanto al trabajo, y tenía que agradecérselo a las palabras que Daichi le había dicho un par de días atrás. Era cierto que lo que había pretendido con ellas era que se diese un respiro y no se preocupase por no estar avanzando mientras tanto, pero al día siguiente se había levantado con nuevas energías que le habían acompañado también durante esa mañana, y sería tonto si no las hubiese aprovechado.

Aun así, sí que se estaba tomando las cosas con más calma. Había decidido dejar de lado los trabajos de las otras asignaturas de la carrera para dedicarse, por lo menos durante esos dos días, a aquel apartado del TFG y así enviárselo a su tutora para que le diera el visto bueno sobre el mismo; y ahora que había acabado con su propósito para esos dos días, podía trabajar con más tranquilidad en cualquiera de las tareas de las otras materias mientras esperaba por su corrección.

Paseó la vista por el folio en el que había ido anotando los trabajos que le estaban mandando durante la cuarentena y frunció el ceño mientras pensaba por cuál continuar. Tenía todos a medias, prueba de su agobio de los días anteriores, y la mayor parte de ellos tenían como fecha límite esa misma semana. Era imposible acabarlos todos y entragarlos a tiempo, así que tendría que valorar en qué materias necesitaba más puntuación para más o menos mantener la media, y también tenía que tener en cuenta el profesor que las impartía, pues había algunos que no perdonarían un pequeño retraso en la entrega o un trabajo pobre.

Dándole un golpe a la hoja, decidió que eso sería preocupación del Koushi del día siguiente y que el de ese día se había ganado un buen descanso, así que se apresuró a escribir un correo medianamente formal para su tutora del Trabajo de Fin de Grado con el documento del punto que acababa de terminar adjuntado, enviárselo, y tirarse en la cama de golpe con una sonrisa resuelta en el rostro. Estaba muy orgulloso de sí mismo.

Sin embargo, se aburrió enseguida de vaguear por twitter, y salió de su cuarto para ver dónde estaba Daichi. No sabía por qué, pero tenía ganas de verlo y estaba emocionado por ello, y eso que habían coincidido en el desayuno. Lo encontró en la cocina picando cebolla para la comida, y se quedó un rato observándolo apoyado en el marco de la puerta y con una sonrisa relajada en el rostro. De vez en cuando se le escuchaba tararear la canción que estaba escuchando con sus auriculares y mientras daba toques con el pie en el suelo siguiendo su ritmo, y sin percatarse de que él había sido el motivo, amplió su sonrisa, sintiendo burbujear algo en su interior que lo llevaba acompañando unos días ya..

Se dejó deslizar en silencio hasta quedar colocado detrás de él, y con el mismo cuidado para que no se diese cuenta de su presencia todavía estiró los brazos para rodearlo desde su espalda. Casi se le escapa una carcajada cuando sintió el pequeño respingo de sorpresa de Sawamura al introducir sus manos en el bolsillo central de su sudadera de manga corta y recostarse poco después sobre su espalda, con la cabeza apoyada en el hueco entre el hombro y el cuello.

\- Buenas noticias - susurró el peliplateado abrazándolo mejor ahora que ya lo había detectado y se había quitado los cascos -, te he ascendido de cojín a peluche. Y yo a mis peluches los abrazo mucho.

\- Me parece bien - sonrió de forma ladeada, apartando los pequeños trozos de cebolla que acababa de picar para envolver la sobrante con papel de aluminio. Koushi sonrió para sí y se cobijó más contra él, con su corazón latiéndole deprisa.

\- ¿Qué me está haciendo hoy el chef? - preguntó asomándose por encima del hombro al escuchar como abría un paquete de plástico.

\- Espaguetis a la carbonara - contestó, agitando el bacon.

\- ¿Sabes que por tu culpa se ha convertido en una de mis comidas favoritas? - lo agitó, más emocionado por lo que comería en un rato que echándoselo en cara.

\- Si es que soy un genio - se rió con fanfarronería, y Koushi bufó a su espalda -. ¿De verdad que nunca los habías probado hasta que te los hice el otro día?

\- Nop - negó con la cabeza, provocando que su cabello se agitase con el movimiento y le hiciese cosquillas al moreno en el cuello -. Todavía me tienes que enseñar la receta.

\- No tiene ningún secreto - se encogió de hombros y le quitó la tapa a la olla en la que estaba cociendo la pasta, pues iba a empezar a desbordarse, y Sugawara le sopló a la espuma por encima del hombro de Daichi, haciéndole sonreír -, aunque… se podría decir que sí que tiene truco.

\- Que es…

\- Que es cocinar un poco la nata antes de mezclar todo - continuó, y volcó el bol con los trozos de bacon y la cebolla en una sartén, donde enseguida empezaron a chisporrotear al entrar en contacto con el metal caliente -. Los que he probado en la mayoría de los restaurantes apenas la cocinan y por eso tiene un sabor más… dulzón, e incluso parece casi agua… y personalmente a mí así no me gusta demasiado… y tampoco me gusta la que se hace con huevo y no sé qué más - Sugawara puso una mueca de desagrado al escucharlo -. Pero bueno, para gustos los colores

\- Cuando era pequeño pensaba que ese refrán era cierto al pie de la letra - comentó el peliplteado mientras Daichi le daba un meneo al bacon y la cebolla en la sartén

\- ¿En qué sentido? 

\- Pues… por ejemplo, me ponía muy feliz que mi madre y yo viésemos el cielo del mismo color, o sea, azul, porque eso significaba que teníamos los mismos gustos - Sawamura dejó escapar una sonora carcajada, y Koushi le pinchó la barriga desde el interior del bolsillo de su sudadera mientras inflaba los mofletes en un puchero infantil.

\- Adorable - sonrió el moreno, haciendo sonrojar ligeramente a Sugawara, pero por suerte no lo vio por continuar a su espalda -. Oye, ¿podrías escurrir los espaguetis? Creo que ya están listos.

Koushi asintió y, aunque a regañadientes, rompió el abrazo e hizo lo que le había dicho para después volver a ocupar su lugar en la espalda de Daichi, quien recibió el gesto con gusto de nuevo. Así fue como el moreno terminó de cocinar su salsa carbonara, con un Koushi curioso que asomaba sobre su hombro, con el mentón apoyado en él y las manos nuevamente enterradas en su bolsillo, y tomando nota mental de algunos detalles que le iba diciendo.

* * *

\- ¿¡Cómo que dormiste con Noya!? - se exaltó el peliplateado, y haciendo que Azumane, al otro lado de la línea, se separase de su teléfono -. ¡Que estamos de cuarentena!

\- Asahi… - dijo Daichi con su inconfundible tono de padre serio.

\- ¡Fue él! - se excusó su amigo -. Antes de que me diera cuenta ya había salido por la ventana de su cuarto y trepado hasta la del mío.

\- Eso no es disculpa - siguió Sawamura -. No debiste dejarle entrar.

\- Lo sé… pero se acababa de duchar y tenía el pelo bajado… ¡Y tu lo has visto así, Daichi! Si ya me parece mono con su típico pelo de punta, así me es imposible negarle nada.

\- ¿Tengo que ir yo allí a tapiarte la ventana? - lo amenazó Sugawara cruzándose de brazos.

\- Asahi, tenéis que cuidaros y ser responsables aunque no haya ningún caso allí. Quién sabe si… no sé, el cartero estaba contagiado, dejó un par de cartas en el buzón, no se cuidó lo suficiente y las infectó, y después las recogió Noya sin medidas de protección ni nada. Tú también te verías contagiado.

\- No me digas esas cosas que sabes lo hipocondríaco que soy - se le escuchó decir tras toser un par de veces.

\- Yo solo te digo lo que hay - se encogió de hombros el moreno -. Tenlo en cuenta para la próxima que se te presente así y sed responsables, ¿vale?

\- Sí…

\- Bueno, bronca echada. ¿Qué hicisteis, guarrillo? - preguntó Koushi subiendo y bajando las cejas muy rápido, aunque Azumane no pudiese verlo por no estar en videollamada. A su lado, Daichi rodó los ojos con diversión.

\- ¡N-nada! - balbuceó -. Suga, por dios. Que mis padres estaban al otro lado de la pared…

\- Ya, pero aun así metiste un chico en tu cama.

\- S-se metió él.

\- ¿Para hacer qué, guarrillo?

\- ¡Nada, Suga! - por su tono, sus dos amigos podían notar como había enrojecido hasta las orejas, y tuvieron que aguantarse la risa -. Solo hablamos hasta que nos dormimos, y a la mañana siguiente nada más escuchar a mi madre por el pasillo se fue de vuelta a su casa.

\- Seguro que durmieron haciendo la cucharita - intervino Daichi en un susurro para que Asahi se pensase que estaban cuchicheando, pero lo cierto era que se acercó más al micrófono del teléfono para asegurarse de que sus palabras llegaban al otro lado. Sugawara exclamó con sorpresa de forma ahogada -. He estado en el cuarto de Asahi y su cama es demasiado estrecha.

\- Uuuuy, Yisus - exclamó el peliplateado -. No sabía yo eso de ti. Vas a ir al infierno por muy Mesías que seas.

\- Sois muy crueles. Dejad de meteros conm...

\- ¡Que no lo niega! - emocionado, golpeó un par de veces el cojín del sofá, con Sawamura riéndose a su lado por sus reacciones. Le parecían adorables.

\- ¡Voy a colgar!

\- ¡No! - Sugawara se acercó el teléfono más al rostro -. Solo confírmanos esto y te dejaremos tranquilo.

\- B-bueno… - le temblaba la voz -. Pues… al principio de la noche s-sí que dormimos así - Koushi consiguió reprimir un gritito apretando los labios y mientras zarandeaba al moreno, quien solo lo miraba a él con una sonrisa esperando a que el otro continuase -. Pero cuando nos despertamos… él estaba girado hacia mí… u-usando mi brazo de almohada y acurrucado contra… mi pecho - concluyó en un susurro tímido.

\- ¡Qué tieernoooos! - gritó, y Daichi se apresuró a ponerle el cojín en la cara para que siguiera con su emoción, como ya solía hacer el peliplateado por sí mismo con las series o películas que veían.

\- La has liado - le dijo Sawamura entre risas, quitando ya el altavoz del teléfono y mirando de reojo al peliplateado -. Ahora va a estar eléctrico lo que queda de día.

\- Os odio por haberme hecho decir esto en voz alta. Tengo la cara ardiendo y el corazón amenazándome con salir del cuerpo.

\- Oh, lo siento tanto - exageró su disculpa falsa, y Asahi, al otro lado de la línea, soltó todo el aire con un bufido -. Bueno, voy a colgar. Tenemos que ir a hacer de cenar en un rato para después seguir con _The 100_.

\- Sí… y yo tengo que calmarme antes de ir a cenar también…

\- Cuídate, Asahi - le dijo con el tono serio, haciéndole recordar así la llamada de atención de momentos antes.

\- Lo sé. Vosotros también. Chao.

\- Adiós.

Dejó el teléfono el la mesilla del salón y le dio un par de toquecitos en la cabeza a Koushi, que seguía con el rostro enterrado en el cojín mientras lo abrazaba. Sonrió para sí.

\- Tierra llamando a Suga - intentó imitar la voz mecánica que sale de los _walkie talkies_ , incluidas las interferencias -. Suga, responda. Cambio.

\- Aquí estoy - se asomó de golpe suspirando con fuerza. Tenía el rostro rojo de haber estado un tiempo respirando contra la tela del cojín -. Solo diré, antes de tranquilizarme, _AsaNoya_ _canon king_ \- e inspiró hondo un par de veces, invocando la calma. Daichi se rió.

\- Sí, esperemos que pase algo más entre esos dos - se estiró en el sofá -. Asahi lleva demasiado tiempo colado por él, y se nota que Nishinoya... también tiene cierto conflicto interno. Pero creo que todavía no lo sabe. Aunque bueno, estoy hablando de lo que yo vi en el instituto, no sé ahora...

\- Esa información sobraba en mis intentos para volver a la normalidad - le recriminó el peliplateado, quien había adoptado una pose zen mal hecha en el sofá, y Daichi tuvo que reprimir una carcajada al verlo… y puede que también las ganas de darle un pequeño empujón para molestarlo -. En fin, ¿seguimos con _The 100_?

\- Vale. Terminamos este capítulo y nos vamos a cenar, que tengo hambre ya.

\- Oki toki - asintió con energía, y se quedó mirando hacia el moreno con expresión infantil.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Abrázame.

Aunque su tono de voz intentaba ser firme para hacerlo sonar como una orden, sus labios apretados con vergüenza y su rostro inocente le restaron seriedad a su petición. Aun así, consiguió que a Daichi casi se le olvidara respirar, mientras su propio corazón latía con fuerza.

\- Oh, no me mires así - se carcajeó el peliplateado con timidez, cubriéndose tanto la sonrisa como el sonrojo con una mano -. Fuiste tú el que me dijo que podía pedírtelo directamente.

\- Ah, ya - asintió Sawamura tras carraspear para aclararse la garganta, ya con la respiración calmada -. Pero me pilló por sorpresa - le sonrió de forma ladeada -. Ven aquí - y tiró de él para estrecharlo contra sí. Koushi se rió con delicadeza mientras era arrastrado contra el pecho del otro, un poco colorado al igual que él, pero frunció el ceño cuando sintió la mano de Daichi en forma de pistola contra su frente -. Vaya, parece que me he pasado al bando contrario y me he vuelto un ladrón. ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto?

\- Después soy yo el que hace el payaso seguido - bufó -. Al final Asahi va a tener razón y soy una mala influencia.

\- ¿Esas van a ser tus últimas palabras de verdad? Pensé que serías más creativo.

\- No necesito unas últimas palabras porque voy a librarme de ti en un segundo - fanfarroneó cruzándose de brazos y con expresión resuelta. Sawamura arqueó las cejas, sorprendido, y acto seguido le sonrió de forma retadora, aunque estando alerta por si decidía atacarlo con cosquillas.

\- ¿No me digas? ¿Y cuál es el plan? - lo apretó más contra sí buscando inmovilizarle un brazo sin que se notara.

\- Pues… - su sonrisa inocente se tornó traviesa -. Seducirte.

Aunque lo hizo rápido para no ser atrapado por el moreno, para Daichi sucedió a cámara lenta. La forma en la que se desasió de él. Su sonrisa triunfal al conseguirlo. Verlo estirarse utilizando su pecho como apoyo. Y el suave beso que depositó con prisa en su mejilla, casi rozando la comisura de su boca, y tras el que se separó de él con un chasquido de sus labios para observar su expresión con un sonrisa.

Daichi se quedó muy quieto, con la boca abierta, y mirando hacia aquel diablillo que, por segunda vez en menos de dos minutos, le había hecho quedarse sin aliento. Su corazón se encontraba latiendo desbocado en el interior de su pecho, y no alcanzaba a entender como esa simple travesura inocente había llegado a alterarle tanto, hasta el punto de que una parte de él quería devolvérsela de la misma forma para volver a sentir aquel escalofrío.

\- ¡Estás rojo! - se rió Koushi dándole pequeños golpes en el brazo, y haciendo que Daichi volviese en sí y enrojeciese todavía más al escucharlo.

\- ¿Y-y qué esperabas? - se quejó, llevándose la mano al sitio en el que lo había besado -. Me sorprendiste. 

\- Plan completado con éxito, entonces - le sonrió de forma maléfica, poniendo dos dedos en forma de V de la victoria delante del rostro del moreno, quien intentó mordérsela, y Sugawara se rió por ello separándola de golpe.

\- Tú ganas - se rió tiró de nuevo de él, esperando que no notase el vuelco que le dio el corazón por ello. Koushi celebró con un aullido el que lo hubiese declarado vencedor mientras se acurrucaba contra él -. Acabemos esto de una vez, que tengo hambre.

* * *

Hacía tiempo que Sugawara se había quedado dormido sobre su hombro, y Daichi lo estuvo observando desde que se dio cuenta de ello. Era raro que le viniera el sueño antes que a él, pues, al contrario que el moreno, solía dormir hasta tarde, lo que le hacía tener más energía al final del día y burlar así el sueño durante más tiempo. Sin embargo, como le había dicho, ese día había conseguido madrugar y dedicarse a su TFG, y el cambio de su rutina de sueño le había pasado factura. 

Además, estaba el hecho de que ese día había estado más eléctrico que de costumbre, sin duda debido al peso que se había quitado de encima al terminar aquel apartado de su trabajo. Nunca lo había visto de tan buen humor… ni tan poco tan cariñoso. Se había disculpado varias veces a lo largo de la tarde por ello, pero a Sawamura nunca le parecerían una molestia sus ganas constantes de mimos. Es más, disfrutaba con cada abrazo o caricia que le dedicaba, las cuales seguía sintiendo aun cuando ya no lo envolvían y le seguían produciendo esa misma sensación plácida y dichosa. Una parte de él deseaba que se encontrase más a menudo de ese modo para deleitarse con todo ello, aunque eso significase que el cosquilleo que despertaban aquellos gestos se asentase de nuevo en su pecho...

Con delicadeza, le acarició el cabello un par de veces hasta que consiguió apartárselo del todo de su rostro y así poder vérselo mejor mientras se embriagaba del aroma a melocotón de su pelo. Sonrió con ternura al apreciar como, aunque su expresión era relajada, con la boca ligeramente abierta y los párpados cerrados con suavidad, seguía teniendo cierto aire juguetón. La pantalla parpadeante del televisor, además, proyectaba un juego de luces y sombras sobre su piel que le permitió al moreno maravillarse con cada nuevo aspecto que resaltaban en su perfil. Así, paseó la vista por su nariz redondeada, sus mejillas… y su lunar. Era tan solo un punto bajo su ojo, pero había perdido la cuenta del tiempo que había estado con la mirada fija en él, y seguramente habría estado más tiempo estudiándolo con mimo junto con el resto de su rostro de no haberle venido el sueño también.

Reprimiendo un bostezo, zarandeó con suavidad a Koushi al tiempo que le acariciaba sus hebras color ceniza, intentando despertarlo sin llegar a sobresaltarlo para que así se fuese a su habitación a continuar durmiendo. Sin embargo, lo único que consiguió fue que gruñera en protesta y se aferrara más a él. Daichi sonrió con ternura, negando también con la cabeza. Tendría que llevarlo él mismo a su cuarto.

Se levantó con cuidado del sofá, cargando a un Sugawara envuelto todavía en la ligera manta con la que solía cubrirse mientras veían la televisión por las noches. Con el movimiento, el peliplateado esta vez se revolvió con el ceño fruncido y mientras murmuraba una queja sin sentido. Aun así, no se despertó, y pasó a rodear el cuello de Daichi con sus brazos, cobijándose de nuevo contra su pecho. Sawamura, sin dejar de sonreír con ternura, lo observó un rato en silencio hasta que consideró que había pasado el peligro y, con lentitud, empezó a deslizarse hacia la habitación de Koushi.

Entró en ella con cuidado, vigilando que su compañero de piso no se golpease con la puerta, y lo depositó con todavía más mimo sobre el colchón tras darle un tirón a las sábanas con una mano mientras aguantaba a Sugawara tan solo con el otro brazo. Al reconocer su cama bajo su cuerpo, Koushi se estiró con gusto y pasó a enredarse en las sábanas, pataleando fuera la manta en la que venía envuelto. Daichi no pudo evitar reírse por lo bajo, y se agachó para recogerla, y al alzar la vista un instante antes de levantarse se vio cara a cara con Koushi.

Estaba muy cerca, tanto que podía sentir como su respiración le acariciaba el rostro. Rodó los ojos con fingida pesadez cuando notó aquella conocida sensación burbujeando en su pecho, y sonrió para sí cuando también, al fijar la mirada en su labios entreabiertos, el cosquilleo del beso travieso que le dio horas antes hacía acto de presencia otra vez en aquel lugar… y sintió de nuevo las ganas de “devolverle la jugada”.

No obstante, obvió todo aquello, se levantó del todo y lo cubrió con las sábanas, que Koushi no tardó en agarrar entre sus dedos con una sonrisa plácida. Era algo que solía hacer, y Daichi lo sabía porque también sujetaba el bajo de su camiseta estando en el sofá, y le encantaba la sensación por simple que fuera.

Tras un último vistazo, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar de puntillas hacia el exterior.

\- Te falta el beso de buenas noches - le escuchó decir con voz somnolienta. 

Daichi se volteó al tiempo que Koushi se desperezaba, estirándose como un gato. Continuaba con los ojos cerrados, así que supuso que estaba hablando en sueños otra vez, pero su expresión ya no era la de alguien dormido, sino la de alguien que acababa de hacer una travesura.

\- Estuviste despierto todo este tiempo, ¿verdad? - cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y enarcó una ceja.

\- Más o menos - se rió el peliplateado -. En el sofá no… mientras me cargabas cual princeso fingí un poquito… y aho...¡Oye, no enciendas la luz! - gruñó tapándose los ojos con el antebrazo.

\- Uy. Mis disculpas - volvió a apagarla pulsando el interruptor con elegancia, y Suga lo miró con el ceño fruncido, con sus ojos entrecerrados todavía cegados por el repentino destello de la lámpara -. Venga, buenas noches.

\- No. Ahora tienes que arroparme otra vez - dijo Koushi con una mueca infantil.

\- Pero si ya estás tapado - protestó el moreno. Sin apartar los ojos de él, Sugawara tiró las mantas hacia un lado dejando su cuerpo al descubierto, y acto seguido sonrió de forma angelicalmente traviesa.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Eres perverso - suspiró Sawamura, entre exasperado, cansado y divertido, al tiempo que se acercaba a la cama de nuevo para permitirle el capricho.

\- ¡Viva! - festejó en medio de un bostezo, y se colocó recto para dejar que Daichi lo arropara por segunda vez -. Gracias - murmuró, sonriente y moviendo los dedos de los pies bajo las sábanas, cosa que hacía cuando estaba contento. Sawamura se dio cuenta del gesto y, por enésima vez en aquella semana, pensó que era adorable.

\- Venga. Y ahora, a dormir - sentenció el moreno con tono firme pero con una chispa de burla mientras ajustaba las sábanas en torno al cuerpo de Koushi -. El que mañana no tengas cole no significa que puedas dormirte a las tantas como los mayores.

\- Sí sí, _Dadichi-_ bufó el peliplateado a modo de carcajada, siguiéndole la corriente, y Sawamura casi sale de su actuación con una risotada por aquel apelativo.

Para cuando terminó de arroparlo, Koushi se había convertido en una patatita de la que solo asomaban sus enormes ojos castaños, el lunar y el pelo revuelto. Sus dedos de los pies seguían moviéndose y haciendo que las sábanas ondearan casi imperceptiblemente en la parte baja de la cama.

\- No te olvides esta vez - murmuró el peliplateado con tono inocente, sonriendo, y chasqueó los labios un par de veces al terminar la frase para recordarle el beso de buenas noches. Sawamura rodó los ojos, pero le sonrió a su vez.

\- Eres de lo que no hay - suspiró, y empezó a agacharse.

Koushi emitió una risilla, feliz, y se descubrió más el rostro y estiró los labios, listo para recibir el beso. Al verlo, el moreno se detuvo a medio camino, sintiendo como algo en su interior se agitaba sin saber muy bien por qué, y más fuerte que el cosquilleo al qeu ya estaba acostumbrado. Bufó, incrédulo y divertido y, como ya había apartado el pelo de Sugawara de su frente, pues era el lugar donde iba a depositar el beso, decidió que ya le había seguido suficiente el rollo. Así, la expresión del peliplateado cambió a una frustrada y de queja infantil cuando, en lugar del beso, le golpeó la frente con la uña del dedo.

\- Buenas noches - se despidió el moreno viendo por encima de hombro como se frotaba la frente.

\- Mala persona - lloriqueó.

Sawamura cerró la puerta tras de sí y lo dejó en la penumbra. Koushi se rió por lo bajo y se acurrucó con el ceño fruncido en una mueca infantil.

_Jo. Yo quería un besito._


	9. Día 20

Los días de cuarentena seguían pasando y tanto Daichi como Koushi se sentían cada vez más a gusto con el otro y más unidos entre sí, sobre durante los últimos días. Además, si antes ya se buscaban para pasar tiempo en compañía del otro, ahora se había convertido en una necesidad que aumentaba día tras día en cada uno de ellos, y era por ello por lo que también, e intentando que no se notase demasiado, buscaban el contacto del otro en cuanto tenían oportunidad. Aquellas simples y pequeñas muestras de cariño que conseguían intercambiar casi a hurtadillas conseguían arrancarles un leve cosquilleo de emoción que intentaban ocultarle al contrario, y puede que quizá también a sí mismos, sobre todo cuando se convertía en una agitación más palpable, pero igualmente sobrecogedora, en algunas de aquellas ocasiones.

Aun a pesar de lo "peligrosa" que resultaba, Sugawara se había convertido en un adicto a esa sensación. Por ello, siempre solía ser el que demandaba los mimos y caricias sin mostrar ni un ápice de vergüenza, y ese mediodía no iba a ser diferente. Quizá fuese un poco kamikaze teniendo en cuenta las sospechas que empezaban a anidar en él acerca del motivo de todo aquello, pero tampoco tenía otra cosa que hacer.

\- ¡Da.i.chi! - dijo una sílaba a la vez, dando un saltito con cada una de ellas y tirándose en el cama de la habitación del moreno con la última -. ¿Te falta mucho? - murmuró acurrucándose contra la almohada e inspirando de forma inconsciente la esencia que tan bien conocía y que tanto le gustaba.

\- Nop - le sonrió Sawamura, girándose sobre su silla -. Me estudio este párrafo y ya estoy contigo.

El que hubiese sonado como si se lo estuviera diciendo a un niño pequeño le hizo fruncir el ceño, pero casi al instante abandonó su berrinche y abrazó más fuerte la almohada en la que tenía enterrado el rostro mientras balanceaba sus pies en el aire. Se volteó para mirarlo. Parecía concentrado a pesar de su presencia allí, marcando alguna que otra cosa en los apuntes que estaba estudiando por lo que parecía por el movimiento de su brazo. El peliplateado sintió ganas de molestarlo, soplando tal vez en su oreja para sobresaltarlo e instarlo a que se diese prisa, pero descartó la idea en el último momento al parecerle contraproducente y giró la cara al otro lado para no caer en la tentación, y ahí vio las pesas con las que le había dicho que entrenaba en casa.

Tras echar una mirada por encima del hombro hacia su compañero de piso, se deslizó del colchón hacia el suelo donde descansaban y las inspeccionó con ojo crítico. Parecían pesadas, pero no alcazaba a ver cuánto exactamente, así que decidió comprobarlo levantándolas un par de veces… y casi se le cayó el brazo en el intento.

\- Deberías quitarle un par de pesos, que te vas a hacer daño - le oyó decir a Daichi a su espalda, haciendo que se le erizara el vello de la nuca.

\- Puedo con esto - bufó, alzándola de nuevo a duras penas y haciendo palanca con el codo en su cintura para que le resultara más fácil.

\- Hazme caso - dijo con voz suave, quitándole la mancuerna con delicadeza. Koushi dejó escapar todo el aire que estuvo conteniendo con alivio, y lo miró con los brazos en jarras mientras aligeraba la carga de la pesa -. No es bueno hacer que tus músculos carguen con más peso del que pueden. Ten. Prueba así - y le volvió a tender la mancuerna, con un par de discos menos en cada lado.

\- Uuhh, esto ya es otra cosa - sonrió elevándola un par de veces sin complicaciones.

\- Separa más el brazo - le explicó entre risas, y Koushi, aunque le gruñó, le hizo caso.

\- ¿Así?

\- No tanto, hombre - le guió él mismo con delicadeza, todavía desde su espalda, y de su contacto surgió una corriente eléctrica que hizo que Sugawara sonriera y se regocijase en ella -. Con estar estar un poquito sepa… ¿q-qué? - preguntó Daichi, un tanto avergonzado, al percatarse de la forma dulce y maravillada con la que lo estaba mirando, y enrojeció, al igual que estaba el contrario, una vez se dio cuenta de la forma tan próxima en la que lo estaba sujetando.

\- Nada - se rió Sugawara de forma melodiosa, con su corazón latiendo con fuerza, pero que se sentía agradable -. ¿Así está bien, entonces?

* * *

Habían tenido que interrumpir su maratón de  _ The 100 _ porque se les había caído la cocacola encima, y ahora, mientras Daichi se encontraba limpiando su camiseta en la cocina, por lo menos para facilitarle el trabajo a la destartalada lavadora de la que se tenían que servir, Koushi se había puesto a fregar el suelo del salón. No sabían muy bien cómo habían hecho para derramar la mayor parte del refresco sobre ellos. Lo único que sabían es que en un primer momento se encontraban “tranquilos” viendo la serie - todo lo tranquilos que pudieran estar presenciando una escena tensa como aquella -, y al siguiente ya se había volcado la lata. Estaban tan enfrascados en lo que ocurría en la pantalla que no se percataron de sus reacciones en el mundo real.

Con una mueca resignada, Sawamura miraba la mancha de su camiseta. El color marrón de la cocacola apenas se percibía ya, pero todavía se notaba el contorno del lamparón. Aun así, decidió que ya la había mejorado suficiente, y se disponía salir de la cocina para echar lavar la camiseta y buscar otra en su habitación cuando vio a Sugawara bailando con la fregona y casi se le escapa una carcajada. Le había dicho que iba a fregar mientras escuchaba música, pues así no le resultaría tan tediosa la tarea, y al parecer se había dejado llevar tanto por ella que estaba usando la fregona como pareja de baile.

Sonriendo, se apoyó en el marco de la puerta de la cocina con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y empezó a observarlo. Se notaba que ya había terminado de limpiar o, por lo menos, que ya no le prestaba atención a la tarea, pues simplemente bailaba. Era divertido verlo, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que él no escuchaba la música por estar usando unos auriculares. Aun así, por cómo se movía, sospechaba que estaba escuchando reggaetón. Hacía unos días que le había comentado que echaba de menos salir de fiesta, y el perreo que le estaba dedicando al mango de la fregona daba a entender que se había montado él solo una.

_ Aaaaay, de saber moverme medianamente bien le habría quitado el sitio a la fregona hacía tiempo _ \- se descubrió pensando el moreno, y enrojeció todavía más al imaginarse la situación y las posibilidades que podrían ocurrir.

En ese momento, Koushi se giró, lo vio allí parado y no dudó en sonreírle ni un segundo. Era la misma sonrisa de siempre, pero aun así a Sawamura le pareció tan arrebatadora que le cortó la respiración y acrecentó el rojo de su rostro, por lo que se vio obligado a desviar la mirada. 

_ Maldita sea, Daichi. ¿Qué te pasa? Desde hace unos días estás... _

\- Uy, pillado - se rió Koushi sin percatarse del nerviosismo de su compañero de piso, y se aupó ayudándose del mango de la fregona -. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí viéndome hacer el payaso?

\- Un poco - consiguió decir tras aclararse la garganta, sonriendo -. Pero yo no lo llamaría hacer el payaso precisamente - y comenzó a caminar hacia su cuarto agitando la camiseta en el aire, de la que salía disparada alguna que otra gota -. Ya te lo dije el otro día, pero bailas muy bien.

\- Prrff pues esto no es nada - se carcajeó el peliplateado siguiéndolo con la mirada -. Con el  _ Just Dance _ podría valer, pero la verdad es que ahora estaba haciendo más el tonto que otra cosa - Daichi lo miró por encima del hombro con incredulidad antes de meterse en su cuarto, ya que para nada ese movimiento de caderas y contoneo en general podría llamarse hacer el tonto, pero se guardó ese pensamiento para sí mismo -. Oye, no me mires con esa cara de culo que bailo mejor que esto.

\- Nono, si te creo - se rió el moreno ante su ofensa mientras se ponía ya otra camiseta -. Es solo que como yo no tengo ni idea de bailar, todo lo que haga alguien siguiendo cualquier tipo de música, para mí ya es bailar bien.

\- Daichi. Tú me has obligado a esto… - Sawamura justo salió de su cuarto para verlo esbozar una sonrisa traviesa.

\- ¿Qué…? - se paró en seco en el umbral de la puerta.

\- Ven a bailar conmigo.

Algo se cortocircuitó en el cerebro de Daichi, y si ya se había quedado pasmado antes al verlo con aquella mueca diabólica, ahora lo hizo por la vergüenza que le daba su propuesta. Vale que hace unos minutos hubiera fantaseado con aquello, pero una cosa era eso, pensarlo en la seguridad de su mente, y otra era hacerlo de verdad, y más teniendo en cuenta que haría el ridículo.

\- Jaja, no - dijo de forma seca retrocediendo un paso mientras negaba con la cabeza -. Soy  _ muy _ arrítmico. No querrías ver eso.

\- Al decir eso solo me has dado más ganas de hacerlo - sonrió, esta vez de forma más inocente para no espantarlo del todo, lo cual no le funcionó al haber dado también un paso hacia él -. Venga, solo una canción.

\- Que no. Me niego - el moreno empezó a caminar con paso apurado hacia el baño para dejar en el resto de la ropa sucia la camiseta que había manchado, y aceleró el paso al sentir a Koushi detrás -. ¡Déjame, Suga! - cambió su ruta y casi echó a correr de vuelta al salón para aumentar la distancia entre ellos.

\- ¡No me pises lo fregao! - gritó Koushi, y el moreno frenó en seco. Sugawara aprovechó aquello para abalanzarse hacia él y abrazarlo por la espalda para retenerlo antes de que volviese a escapar -. Qué bien sienta - suspiró entre risas contra su espalda -. Siempre quise diecir eso… ¡Oye, que ya te atrapé! - se quejó al sentir como Daichi volvía a caminar, arrastrándolo consigo a pesar de estar tirando de él y clavando los talones en el suelo, pero resbalando aún así con sus calcetines por el -. Se supone que tienes que rendirte.

\- No me vas a hacer bailar, Suga - dijo entre dientes por el esfuerzo de estar arrastrándolo.

\- Solo una canción. De verdad. Y no insistiré nunca más. Porfaaaa.

\- ¿Te crees tú mismo esa mentira?

\- La verdad es que no - murmuró -. Pero la primera parte es cien por cien verdad. Solo una y se acabó.

Daichi se detuvo con un suspiro resignado, haciendo que el rostro de Sugawara impactase contra su espalda al dejar de oponer resistencia.

Pensándolo bien, su completa torpeza no era la única razón de su negativa, pues el hecho de sentirse sumamente nervioso con su cercanía y, sobre todo, con su contacto, también lo empujaban a declinar. Hacía un par de días que la agitación que sentía hacia él se había hecho más fuerte, y estaba seguro de que lo había provocado el hecho de que, aquella noche en la que lo llevó en brazos a su habitación por haberse quedado dormido en el sofá, se le había cruzado por la cabeza la fugaz idea de besarlo como “beso de buenas noches”. Solo fue un instante, algo que su subconsciente sacó a flote en un momento para nada oportuno y que se “desvaneció” un segundo después, pero fue suficiente para que los días siguientes se mantuviese más alerta que de costumbre, y aquel preciso momento no era una excepción.

Aquella noche había confirmado las sospechas que tenía desde hacía tiempo respecto a sus sentimientos, y no estaba muy seguro de qué pensar al respecto, pero sí que tenía claro que no quería echar a perder su relación con Koushi por un pequeño y tonto desliz como aquel. Debía seguir controlándose.

Lo miró por encima del hombro y lo vio frotándose la nariz, pues había chocado con ella contra su espalda. Al sentir que lo miraba, Sugawara se puso serio de nuevo, adoptando también una expresión de cachorrito.

_ Bueno. Es solo una canción. No pasará nada  _ \- se convenció a sí mismo.

\- Está bien - accedió por fin, y Koushi chilló contra su camiseta, emocionado -. Pero no me pongas nada difícil que soy casi un recién nacido en esto.

\- ¿Para ti qué es difícil exactamente? - se estiró camino de la mesilla del salón donde había dejado su teléfono, la cual habían apartado para fregar.

\- Pff pues no sé - resopló el moreno apoyándose de espaldas contra el respaldo del sofá -. Todo… No pongas nada de perreo que saber mover la cadera es de un nivel demasiado avanzado - le advirtió al distinguir el inconfundible ritmo del reggaeton saliendo de su teléfono.

\- Pues entonces no sé qué poner - gruñó por lo bajo.

\- Una pena - le dio un par de toquecitos en el hombro -. Por lo menos lo intentamos. Sigamos viendo…

\- Alto ahí - lo sujetó de la camiseta sin dignarse siquiera a separar la mirada de su teléfono, y pulsó en la pantalla con una sonrisa triunfal un segundo después -. Si no es perreo, que sea bachateo.

La música empezó a sonar y, para desgracia de Daichi, Sugawara empezó a enseñarle el paso básico al ritmo de la canción. Lo guió con amabilidad, sosteniendo sus manos entre ambos y realizando los mismos pasos que él como si fuese un espejo. Se notaba que sería un gran profesor, y lo sabía aun a pesar de que lo que le estaba enseñando no tenía nada que ver con los contenidos que impartiría en la escuela. Lo orientaba con suavidad, señalándole algún que otro fallo que cometía sin echárselo en cara, repitiendo la misma explicación las veces que le hicieran falta.

Se sentía un poco tonto aún así, pues solo eran simples desplazamientos los que le estaba costando dominar, pero eso no quitaba que se sintiese también muy a gusto. Bailar no era tan malo, después de todo.

\- Bien - sonrió el peliplateado dirigiéndose hacia la mesa para mirar su teléfono, y Daichi se estiró, satisfecho y orgulloso de sí mismo, pero la dicha le duró poco cuando su compañero de piso añadió -. Ahora _ sí _ que bailaremos la canción - y la puso desde el principio.

\- ¿Hah? - negó Sawamura con el ceño fruncido -. Ya bailamos  _ una _ canción como acordamos. 

\- Ya, pero… - lo agarró de las manos como antes, y sonrió con dulzura ante su mueca de disgusto -. Ahora que ya te enseñé los pasos es cuando empieza a contar. Lo de antes fue calentamiento.

\- Eso es un poco rastrero - bufó e hizo ademán de soltarse, pero Koushi lo sujetó con más fuerza y lo obligó a mirarlo a los ojos con un leve apretón.

\- Lo siento - se disculpó en un susurro suave y sincero -. Si no quieres no pasa nada porque lo de antes cuenta perfectamente, pero... de verdad quiero bailar contigo en serio ahora que ya sabes un poco. ¿De qué tienes miedo? Si ya lo hacías de maravilla...

Quizá fue su tono, o la forma en la que lo miraba, pero Daichi acabó accediendo más por gusto que a regañadientes.

\- Tan pronto como termine la canción me iré a sentar al sofá - rodó los ojos con pesadez, aunque sonriendo -. Y me da igual si estás en medio de alguna de esas piruetas que has intentado enseñarme.

\- Tranquilo, te dejaré escapar sin problemas - le sonrió, y empezó a tirar de sus manos hasta que le rodearon la cintura, posándolas en sus caderas con suavidad, y él mismo rodeó el cuello del moreno justo después. Añadió guiñánole el ojo -. Sígueme.

Con la mente en blanco ante la proximidad de Sugawara, Daichi lo siguió en cuanto le dio la entrada. El moreno tragó saliva sintiendo su rostro arder y se obligó a sí mismo a calmarse atendiendo a sus propios pies. No se esperaba aquello. Lo tenía muy cerca, tanto que su respiración calmada le acariciaba la piel cada vez que le recordaba alguna instrucción o lo felicitaba por estar haciéndolo bien, y el sentir como se contoneaban sus caderas con cada paso al tener sus manos sobre ellas no ayudaba demasiado a calmarse.

Se había metido en la boca del lobo él solo y sin que el propio lobo supiera del aprieto en el que estaba, aunque lo cierto era que podría ser peor…

\- Mírame - susurró Koushi alzándole él mismo la barbilla con gentileza, y el encuentro de sus miradas los dejó a ambos sin aliento -. Ahora que ya lo dominas no hace falta que sigas mirando tus pies - añadió casi titubeando, nervioso de repente, aunque lo cierto era que lo había estado desde que decidió bailar de ese modo. 

Sugawara se forzó sonreír con normalidad a pesar de que se sentía enormemente alterado y mientras maldecía internamente su lado osado. No podría estarse quieto, ¿verdad? Tenía que ser un temerario y dar pie a esa situación aun sabiendo lo que le llevaba unos días rondando por la cabeza. Inspiró lento y profundo un par de veces intentando que el otro no se percatase para así enfriar sus ideas. 

Cuando se calmó y alzó la mirada, se fijó en que Daichi tenía los labios ligeramente apretados, denotando concentración, y que respiraba también con dificultad, con su pecho ascendiendo y descendiendo de forma errática y dentro del cual, a pesar de que él no podría adivinarlo, su corazón latía con frenesí. También estaba colorado, como él, y le pareció muy tierno. Se notaba que no lo estaba pasando verdaderamente bien bailando y se sintió un poco culpable por casi obligarlo a ello aunque ya había expresado su rechazo. Por suerte para él, la canción casi había llegado a su fin...

Entonces, sin saber muy bien cuándo decidió aquello, se abalanzó hacia él para abrazarlo del todo mientras se reía con suavidad, apoyando su mejilla sobre el hombro del moreno y sintiéndose verdaderamente feliz y en paz. Eso hizo que Daichi despertase por fin del trance en el que se había sumido, y lo estrechó contra sí sonriendo de forma ladeada y dulce, inspirando aquel aroma a melocotón y calmándose al instante. Los dos cerraron los ojos para disfrutar del otro, balanceándose ligeramente de lado a lado con las últimas notas de la canción, y todavía continuaron así un tiempo cuando terminó y empezó la siguiente. 

No tenían por qué seguir así, pero ninguno quería separarse. Nunca se habían abrazado de aquella forma, pero sus cuerpos encajaban a la perfección, y el ambiente que los rodeaba era tan sereno que el tiempo parecía haberse detenido a su alrededor. Era extraño y, no obstante, les gustaba la sensación.

Sugawara fue el primero en separarse, considerando que ya había alargado lo suficiente el momento y que no debía ser tan caprichoso, pero Sawamura lo retuvo a su lado, abrazándolo todavía por la cintura. El peliplateado ladeó la cabeza, interrogante y sin dejar de sonreír con suavidad. El movimiento hizo que un mechón del flequillo le cubriera parte del rostro, y Daichi se apresuró a colocárselo detrás de la oreja con delicadeza, dejando la mano ahí unos instantes y acariciando su mejilla con el pulgar el pulgar de forma inconsciente. El gesto llenó a Koushi de una sensación sobrecogedora que se acrecentó todavía más al percatarse de la sonrisa ladeada, tierna y tranquila de Daichi que tanto le gustaba…

...y sin ser consciente, como si se encontrase hipnotizado por ella, empezó a acercarse con lentitud para juntarla con la propia.

Sawamura se había empezado a aproximar también casi a la vez, movido por una fuerza desconocida que había logrado burlar su autocontrol. Quería besarlo. Los dos querían hacerlo. En ese mismo instante. Querían romper la regla injusta que se habían auntoimpuesto, juntar sus labios con los del otro y saborearlos hasta el último suspiro, y estaban ya tan cerca que tan solo les faltaban unos centímetros para lograrlo.

Sin embargo, no llegaron a hacerlo, pues la canción dio paso a un anuncio de  _ Spotify, _ y el repentino estruendo rompió del todo el hechizo. Enrojecieron de golpe hasta las orejas y se separaron con ímpetu, incapaces de mirar al otro a la cara y balbuceando cosas que ni ellos mismos comprendía pero que sonaban como excusas sin fundamento, porque de verdad que los dos querían que sucediera, pero ninguno sabía que el otro pensaba lo mismo a pesar de que la situación se lo había confirmado a gritos.

\- Eh… ¿seguimos entonces con la serie? - logró articular Sugawara, mirando al suelo.

\- S-sí - murmuró el moreno -. Pero primero voy a... beber. Tengo la boca seca.

Los dos asintieron y cruzaron una fugaz mirada por ello. Sus corazones dieron un vuelco antes de separarse, y en cuanto volvieron a sentarse en el sofá para continuar con  _ The 100,  _ tras tomarse unos minutos por separado para relajarse, los rodeó un ambiente completamente diferente.


	10. Día 23

\- Asahi, tenemos un problema - Sugawara le susurró al micrófono de su teléfono para que nadie más que Azumane, al otro lado de la línea, lo oyera.

\- ¿Os habéis quedado otra vez sin papel higiénico y temes por tener que limpiarte con el papel de cocina otra vez? - intentó decir aquello sin reírse, pero le salió mal.

Alarmado, el peliplateado se estiró desde la taza del váter sobre la que estaba sentado y abrió el pequeño armario que tenía enfrente para descubrir que en su interior todavía quedaban unos cinco rollos, sin contar el que se encontraba colgando a su lado próximo a terminarse. Suspiró aliviado y Asahi se rió al otro lado de la línea al escucharlo.

\- Cállate. Solo pasó una vez - gruñó -. Y fue por tú culpa, que te recuerdo que nos habías dicho que antes de irte que ya habías comprado tú unos cuantos paquetes y los habías dejado en el estante de encima de la lavadora, pero, ¡sorpresa! No había ninguno - frunció el ceño todavía más al escucharle reprimir una risa.

\- Lo siento. Te juro que no lo soñé ni nada parecido - se excusó como había dicho aquel día al comienzo de la cuarentena cuando lo llamaron preguntando por ello y en el que, por ser domingo, no pudieron abastecerse de nuevo con rollos de suave papel higiénico y tuvieron que hacer uso del rugoso papel de cocina.

\- Ya. Cuando acabe todo esto y vuelvas te la devolveré. En fin - inspiró lento y profundo -. ¿Tienes tiempo? Tengo que contarte algo importante.

\- Sí, perdona. ¿Qué pasó? 

El nerviosismo hizo acto de presencia en su pecho y se mordió la lengua antes de decirle por fin el motivo por el que lo había llamado. Tal vez no debería hacerlo. Podría complicar todo todavía más y ya había hecho suficiente hacía unos días, pero de algún modo tenía que combatir el desasosiego que lo llevaba asfixiando desde la tarde en la que casi...

\- ¿Suga? - se impacientó Asahi.

\- Sí, sí. Ya va - sacudió la cabeza para despejarse. Ya había meditado suficiente aquello y había decidido que la mejor opción era pedirle consejo a alguien, y quién mejor que Asahi, que conocía desde la infancia a Daichi, el otro implicado.

Miró con desconfianza la puerta del baño. Sawamura debería estar en la cocina haciendo la comida, lugar de la casa más alejado del baño, por lo que era imposible que lo escuchara con ambas puertas cerradas y el salón de por medio, y aún lo era más si lo susurraba como iba a hacer. Sin embargo, tenía cierto miedo por si, por casualidad, llegaba a escucharlo, y ya estaba todo patas arriba entre ellos como para meterle más tensión al asunto.

Aun así, se armó de valor de nuevo y:

\- Creo que me gusta Daichi - le confesó por fin en un susurro, cubriendo el micrófono también con una mano. El corazón le latía muy deprisa y notaba sus orejas arder mientras que, al otro lado de la línea, Asahi emitió una exclamación de sorpresa. Sin duda tenía la mandíbula casi desencajada.

\- Oh, vaya - logró pronunciar Azumane al cabo de un rato. En otras circunstancias lo festejaría, pues hacían muy buena pareja juntos, pero como le había dicho antes que “tenía un problema”, decidió no hacerlo. Sin duda había algo más detrás de aquella declaración -. ¿Cómo… cómo has llegado a esa conclusión?

\- Pues... - soltó todo el aire que estuvo conteniendo sin saberlo en un suspiro cansado mientras se frotaba el pelo, y la sonrisa que se le dibujó en el rostro le causó más dolor que dicha -. Llevo ya un tiempo dándole vueltas. No sé, es muy amable, me lo paso de maravilla con él, tiene una sonrisa que me encanta, y también me gusta cuando intenta seguir siendo medianamente serio aun cuando se ve arrastrado por mi yo-infantil… la forma en la que me hace sentir protegido y muy feliz cuando me abraza…

\- Vale, Suga. Te has enamorado de él. Lo entiendo - le interrumpió el moreno cambiando de postura en su cama, y Koushi enrojeció de golpe.

\- ¡No sé si llegué a tanto, maldito! - bramó, preso de la vergüenza -. Te odio.

\- Perdona - se rió.

\- Pero no es fijo - le interrumpió antes de que pudiese continuar -. Es decir, sí, siento todo eso y ahora que lo he dicho en voz alta estoy más convencido de que pueda ser verdad… Pero también tengo miedo de que no lo sea y que sean solo imaginaciones mías y solo le tenga... cariño ahora que es prácticamente la única persona con la que socializo desde hace semanas… 

\- No entiendo cómo eso puede ser un problema. Quiero decir - añadió al sentir el gruñido de Koushi en su oreja -, dejando de lado el que estés hecho un lío, que te guste no tiene por qué ser malo, ¿no?

\- No. Me gusta que me guste, pero… Verás - inspiró hondo y se mordió la uña del dedo -. Hace unos días casi… casi nos besamos… lo beso, más bien. Es un historia un poco larga, pero él creo que simplemente se vio arrastrado por mi culpa - suspiró con pesar al rememorar la situación -. El caso es que después de aquella tarde las cosas están raras entre los dos y casi no hablamos. Es como si hubiésemos vuelto al principio de la cuarentena cuando éramos prácticamente unos desconocidos, y no quiero eso. Por eso...

\- Por eso piensas que sentir algo por él es un problema - concluyó por él.

\- Claro, y la verdad fue a partir de ahí cuando empecé a reflexionar si de verdad siento algo por él o no, porque antes lo tenía más o menos claro - enrojeció -. No sé. En ese momento me dejé llevar con la situación, y casi pasa eso, y es como si lo hubiera espantado, ¿sabes? Por eso ahora tengo todavía más dudas que antes. No sé si me gusta o no, no sé si será bueno que me guste o no, no sé si llegaré a ser correspondido o no, no sé si me odia o me tiene asco después de aquello o no… ¡Aaaaah! - se desquició - Esto es una mierda. Todo es una mierda y me estoy explicando fatal, perdona, pero tú lo has dicho: estoy hecho un lío - echó la cabeza hacia atrás, exasperado y triste.

\- No, tranquilo. Lo entendí.

\- Solo quiero que las cosas vuelvan a ser como hace unos días, Asahi - gimoteó -. Ayúdame.

Azumane frunció los labios, pensativo. No sabía qué decirle, pues nunca se había visto en un aprieto similar. Era comprensible que Koushi tuviese miedo de alejarlo todavía más y de que ese miedo a raíz del casi-beso fuese la razón de todas las dudas que le acababa de explicar, dudas que hasta le estaban haciendo rechazar sus propios sentimientos, porque después de todo su discurso tenía claro de que seguían estando ahí. Sin embargo, no sabía qué podía hacer a partir de ahí.

\- Oye, y si... - dijo el moreno al cabo de un rato - ¿te confiesas? Se lo expl-

\- No. Nononono. Me niego - negó con tanta vehemencia que Asahi tuvo el impulso de disculparse -. O sea, imagínate.  _ Hola, Daichi, mira, el otro día, ese en el que te quería meter la lengua hasta la garganta, quería hacerlo porque gustas jaja _ . Y acto seguido, me manda a la mierdísima de verdad.

\- ¿Pero por qué eres tan dramático y negativo? - se quejó entre frustrado, preocupado y divertido por su actuación -. ¿No te has parado a pensar que, quizá, sienta lo mismo?

\- No - suspiró, derrotado, y Asahi sonrió con pesar.

\- Bueno, aun así, lo único que se me ocurre es que, después de aclararte tú, le expliques bien y con pausa lo que ocurre, no como me lo recreaste hace un rato - Sugawara frunció el ceño, inconforme con su consejo -. Lo conozco desde hace mucho, y es alguien muy maduro y comprensivo con estas cosas. Si te corresponde pues de maravilla, pero si no, estoy seguro de que sabrá manejar el asunto sin que sea incómodo después para ninguno de los dos. Y así todo volverá a la normalidad.

\- ¿Y no podrías sonsacarle algo de información antes para que sea más fácil?

\- ¿Cómo cuál?

\- Como si le gusto… pero pregúntale con naturalidad. Sin que se note.

\- Tienes que estar muy desesperado para pedirme a mí, un patoso y bocazas por excelencia, que sea el rey del disimulo - casi se rió, y Koushi sonrió a su vez, dándole la razón con su silencio -. Suga, diga lo que le diga va a sonar un poco brusco. Pero bueno, veré lo que puedo hacer. Mientras tanto, plantéate lo que te dije. Es la mejor opción que se me ocurre.

\- Y quizá tengas razón. Gracias - y se levantó y tiró de la cisterna.

\- Espera, ¿en serio estabas...? - preguntó al escuchar el agua correr.

\- Sí. ¿Qué pasa? 

\- Nada. Que la confianza es un asco - se carcajeó, y el peliplateado asintió riéndose también -. Bueno, da igual. En fin, mi madre me está llamando para comer así que ya hablaremos.

\- Que aproveche. Yo también tendría que ir a comer ahora… - miró con nerviosismo la puerta del baño, mordiéndose el labio.

\- Ánimo - y Sugawara le sonrió claramente agradecido, aunque el otro no alcanzó a verlo.

* * *

\- ¿Y dónde dices que está exactamente? - preguntó Daichi mientras le echaba un vistazo a la estantería de Asahi en la que había un montón de carpetas, ficheros, y hojas sueltas cubiertas de una fina capa de polvo.

\- Debería estar… En el estante de abajo de todo - le indicó su amigo desde el otro lado del teléfono -. Es una carpeta naranja y bastante grande. La materia de didáctica fue una verdadera pesadilla.

Con un suspiro, Sawamura se acuclilló delante del mueble y empezó a rebuscar bajo los papeles mientras Asahi le iba diciendo alguna que otra indicación más. Al final, encontró lo que buscaba en el tercer sitio que le había dicho, y se sentó en la cama para buscar en el interior de la carpeta las páginas de las que quería sacar información.

\- Parece mentira que tu estantería esté tan desordenada cuando tus apuntes están tan bien organizados y escritos - se sorprendió Daichi pasando las hojas -. Si ves lo que quieres avisa y le saco foto - Asahi, en la pantalla, asintió si dejar de mirar su propio móvil dónde tendría que estar saliéndole lo que enfocaba su amigo.

\- ¡Ahí! - exclamó por fin -. Vale. Ahora le sacas foto a esa página y creo que a las dos siguientes… hasta el siguiente apartado - Sawamura asintió y le fue enviando las fotos sin colgar la llamada -. ¡Gracias! Dios, pensé que el universo me estaba mandando señales para dejar de lado el TFG otra vez ahora que me había puesto de nuevo - Daichi se tumbó en la cama usando su brazo como almohada, viendo como Asahi revisaba con avidez lo que le acababa de enviar -. Como el profesor lleva sin contestarme dos días se me ocurrió buscar en mis apuntes porque en internet no encontré nada, y como Suga está dormido… Oye, ¿pasó algo?

\- ¿Qué? No, ¿por qué?

\- Porque… se te fue la sonrisa en cuanto mencioné a Suga - se encogió de hombros, intentando aparentar normalidad a pesar de que ya estaba al tanto de todo desde hacía unas horas. La expresión de Daichi volvió a cambiar al sentirse descubierto -. ¿Acerté?

\- Sí - suspiró, cansado -. No te preocupes, lo solucionaré.

\- ¿Pero qué pasó? - le presionó un poco más -. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo, ¿no? 

\- Sí, lo sé - sonrió, agradecido -. Pero supongo que es algo con lo que tengo que lidiar yo solo.

\- Daichi… Te conozco, y sé que lo tienes en la punta de la lengua. Deja de ser tan independiente por una vez y dímelo. Puedo ayudar.

En un primer momento, Sawamura se sorprendió por su insistencia, pero al instante asintió con un suspiro resignado porque había dado en el clavo. Quería contárselo a alguien, por lo menos para que le ayudase a aclararse y ¿qué mejor persona que Asahi, que conocía a la perfección a las dos partes implicadas? Echando un vistazo a la puerta del cuarto de Sugawara, se volteó en la cama de Asahi para darle la espalda y se acomodó en ella para contarle lo sucedido.

\- Si te resulta más fácil, déjame adivinar - lo interrumpió cuando estaba a punto de hablar, pero agradeció su propuesta porque no sabía cómo empezar. Daichi asintió para darle a entender que podía probar -. ¿Le ganaste a algo? Tiene muy mal perder - preguntó al cabo de un rato.

\- Ojalá fuese solo eso - se carcajeó, recordando el berrinche que tuvo la tarde en la que le ganó un tres veces seguidas al parchís por haber estado comiéndolo seguido, y las numerosas batallas que echaron en el  _ Tekken _ de la play de Asahi en las que terminaron con el mismo resultado. Sonrió con añoranza. Ahora esos días le parecían tan lejanos… -. Es algo más complicado que un simple juego, Asahi. Pero prueba otra vez.

\- Joe, yo que sé - bufó, fingiendo exasperación -. Lo único que se me ocurre es que le habías acabado algo suyo de la nevera, pero si es más complicado no tengo ni idea. Dame otra pista.

\- Si te doy otra pista lo vas a adivinar.

\- De eso se trata, ¿no?

\- O no…

\- Boh, pues seguiré sin tus pistas - gruñó, y preguntó con un encogimiento de hombros con fingida ignorancia -. ¿Pasó algo entre los dos? Algo… ¿físico? ¿romántico? No sé si me explico...

No hizo falta que Sugawara lo hubiera puesto al corriente de la situación para saber que había acertado, pues la sonrisa de Daichi se esfumó por completo en segundos, y su expresión se tornó tan alicaída y culpable que por un momento Azumane se sintió arrepentido de haber sacado a la luz el motivo de aquella manera tan brusca. Sawamura suspiró lentamente mientras asentía con suavidad, girándose en la cama hasta quedar mirando al techo y usando su brazo para cubrirse su rostro, dejando al descubierto tan solo la boca.

\- Me gusta, Asahi - confesó con voz firme y sincera, pero cargada de dolor -. Mucho, además. Llevaba un tiempo queriendo decírselo, pero el otro día hice algo que… que lo horrorizó, supongo, y desde entonces solo intercambiamos frases vacías. Me dejé llevar por la situación, mis sentimientos tomaron el control, y lo eché todo a perder.

Al ver que tardaba en responder, se destapó con lentitud y lo descubrió con los ojos abiertos de par en par y la mandíbula casi desencajada por la sorpresa. Sawamura enrojeció de golpe, pues no se esperaba una reacción tan vívida por su parte, y volvió cubrirse con el brazo, avergonzado. 

\- Después el espeso con estas cosas soy yo - suspiró Azumane por fin, negando con la cabeza y haciendo que varios mechones que se habían escapado de su moño se balanceasen en torno a su rostro -. Sois los dos unos tontos.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? - preguntó destapándose con rapidez y casi irguiéndose del todo sobre la cama. Azumane se sobresaltó y desvió la vista del teléfono. Había hablado de más -. ¿Como que  _ los dos _ somos unos tontos?

\- N-nada, jaja - se rió de forma nerviosa.

\- Asahi… ¿qué te dijo Suga? Has hablado con él, ¿verdad? - siguió presionándolo, esperanzado de repente. Ya le parecía muy raro que su amigo estuviese siendo tan insistente cuando normalmente lo dejaba correr hasta que el otro se sintiera preparado y cómodo para hablar, y el que se le hubiera escapado esa queja cansada le había dado a entender que sabía algo, y esperaba no equivocarse.

\- Jope. Ya le dije a Suga que estas cosas se me daban fatal - chasqueó la lengua con fastidio, y Daichi se tuvo que morder el labio para contener una amplia sonrisa, con su corazón latiéndole muy deprisa, nervioso a la espera de que Asahi continuase -. Sí. Hablé con él. Y…

* * *

Era casi medianoche cuando terminó de prepararlo todo, y Daichi observaba su obra con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y el corazón amenazando con escaparse de su cuerpo. ¿Será demasiado? ¿O quizá le faltaba algo? ¿Habrá hecho bien o era una jugada un tanto arriesgada? ¿Debería esperar a mañana? ¿Merecería la pena todo aquello? 

Sacudió la cabeza con cansancio cuando, de nuevo, miles de dudas comenzaron a asaltarlo de nuevo. Tenía que tranquilizarse. Estaba todo perfecto. No había nada de qué preocuparse en ese sentido, pues lo único que cambiaría el resultado de su ecuación ya no corría de su parte.

Armándose de valor tras un último suspiro, se volteó y caminó con lentitud hasta el cuarto cerrado de Koushi, y dio unos cuantos toques en su puerta esperando respuesta. En unos minutos se decidiría todo.


	11. Día 24: FINAL

A Sugawara todavía le llevó un tiempo darse cuenta de que Daichi estaba llamando a su puerta, y aun le llevó un poco más convencerse de que estaba bien responder. Debía de ser algo importante. Al fin y al cabo, todo había cambiado para mal por su culpa, y ya no pasaban el rato juntos. Si lo estaba buscando a pesar de todo debía de ser por una muy buena razón, una con la que no le importase rodearse del ambiente tenso que los acompañaba desde entonces cuando se encontraban en una misma habitación. Solo esperaba que la angustia no lo acabase ahogando a él mismo mientras se obligaba a aparentar tranquilidad.

\- Suga, ¿estás dormido? - le escuchó susurrar al otro lado tras un rato en silencio, y no pudo evitar dar un respingo.

\- No. Enseguida salgo - dijo en el mismo tono.

Su corazón latía con fuerza y de una forma dolorosa al mezclar tanto el nerviosismo por estar cara a cara con Daichi de nuevo como la culpa de haber provocado aquella situación, pero consiguió ignorarlo, pausar la serie que estaba viendo desde su ordenador y caminar cual zombie de su cama hasta la puerta. La abrió lentamente, asomando primero la cabeza y después el cuerpo entero, y en todo el proceso fue incapaz de mirar a los ojos al moreno. Pero ahí estaban, la incomodidad y el desasosiego de nuevo queriendo atravesarle el cuerpo.

\- Esto… ¿Has cenado? - preguntó Daichi con un leve rubor en el rostro que el peliplateado no alcanzó a ver por estar todavía con la vista clavada en la madera del suelo.

\- No… 

\- Perfecto - lo interrumpió y, aun con duda, lo agarró de la mano con suavidad y lo llevó consigo al salón.

En otras circunstancias, habría saltado de alegría por aquello, y quizás él mismo iría un poco más allá entrelazando sus dedos con los de Daichi. Sin embargo, su corazón dio un vuelco doloroso en el interior de su pecho al sentir su agarre, y las mismas cosquillas que llevaba sintiendo con su contacto desde casi el comienzo del confinamiento hicieron acto de presencia en su cuerpo de nuevo, aunque de una forma más dañina que placentera. Era como si pequeñas agujas ardientes se le clavasen en la piel, cada vez más profundo a medida que la corriente avanzaba desde la mano hacia el resto de su persona.

Llegaron al salón un par de pasos después, y el leve tirón que le dio Sawamura lo obligó a levantar la mirada, y se quedó completamente embobado al ver lo que había hecho. 

Velas. Había velas por todas todas partes: en el mueble de la televisión, en la pequeña estantería de la derecha del mismo y en la vitrina abierta del lado contrario, en dos sillas de la cocina colocadas a ambos lados del sofá, ya que sino esa zona habría quedado un tanto vacía y ensombrecida en comparación… y también sobre la mesa baja del salón colocada justo en el centro de la estancia y en la que también había un par de platos, vasos, servilletas y cubiertos.

\- ¿Qué te parece? - Sawamura acompañó su pregunta con un leve balanceo de sus manos todavía juntas, lo que hizo reaccionar al peliplateado por fin, aunque continuó con la vista clavada en todo aquello -. ¿Te gusta?

\- Yo… me… eh… Yo…

\- Fiiuuu. Sin palabras - silbó Daichi con aprobación -. Viniendo de ti es el mejor halago que podría tener.

\- Me encanta - logró articular con un par de pestañeos, sin terminar de creérselo todavía, y se volteó para mirarlo. Tenía aquella sonrisa ladeada que tanto le gustaba y el rojo cubrió su rostro. Incapaz de soportar ese golpe letal por más tiempo, se giró para observar el salón como si lo viese de nuevo por primera vez -. ¿Qué es todo esto, Daichi? ¿Por qué… todo esto?

\- Pues… Supongo que podríamos llamarlo una cena de reconciliación - dijo con un encogimiento de hombros y esta vez fue el moreno el que se giró hacia él -. Sé que las cosas están raras entre los dos desde hace unos días, y quería hacer algo para que todo volviese a ser como antes - la sonrisa se le quebró un instante al peliplateado, pues por un momento había conseguido olvidar el incidente.

\- Daichi, yo… - comenzó a decir, y el arrepentimiento se apreció tanto en su tono como en la expresión afligida con la que volvió a mirarlo.

\- Eh. No pongas esa cara - susurró de forma dulce, dándole un nuevo y suave apretón en la mano y apartándole el pelo del rostro con la otra -. Primero, cenemos. Ya pondremos las cartas sobre la mesa al final, ¿vale?

Su tono amable, su mirada tranquilizadora y su caricia tierna le dieron ganas de llorar, pero consiguió asentir con una débil sonrisa que le resultó complicado mantener hasta que el moreno se dio media vuelta para buscar la cena en la cocina. Con los ojos empañados, se sentó a un lado de la mesa, de espaldas al ruido que hacía el moreno en el horno al sacar lo que había hecho allí, y enterró la cara en sus manos para intentar contener las lágrimas y relajar su respiración.

Era injusto. Había sido todo culpa suya, y aun así era Daichi el que intentaba consolarlo. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan amable y bueno también en esa situación? Sería menos doloroso que se lo echara en cara y le pidiera explicaciones de malas maneras. Se lo había ganado, después de todo. Le había dado la mano y le había agarrado hasta el codo, y era culpa suya que todo se hubiese vuelto incómodo. Daichi no merecía aquello. No merecía rebajarse a ese nivel para solucionar las cosas. Era él el que tenía que dar el paso para ello, no el moreno… y el que lo hubiese hecho aumentaba un grado más su sentimiento de culpa.

Sin embargo, ahora ya estaba hecho. Y era el empujoncito que necesitaba. Sawamura le había puesto esa oportunidad en bandeja, ya fuera de forma intencionada o sin querer, y no iba a desaprovecharla. Al final de la cena se disculparía, aclararían todo y, quizás, le confesaría sus sentimientos, pero lo principal era arreglarlo y volver a la normalidad.

Suspirando entre resignado y decidido, se frotó los ojos y volvió a levantar la vista para maravillarse de nuevo con él salón mientras su mente empezaba a trabajar en su discurso. Desde esa altura, todo parecía más mágico. La luz danzante de las velas iluminaba el salón de forma tenue, haciendo que en las paredes, el techo y los muebles del salón, su luz y la oscuridad jugasen a perseguirse. Además, el leve aroma a vainilla y lavanda que salía de ellas parecía transportarlo al bosque de un cuento de hadas. Era el mismo salón que siempre, pero a la vez parecía completamente distinto, y eso que lo único que había cambiado era la presencia de las velas…

\- Ya estoy aquí - anunció Sawamura saliendo de la cocina con una bandeja en la mano -. Hazme un sitio, porfa.

\- No será… - olfateó con ansia para tratar de adivinar qué era lo que había hecho de cena mientras apartaba algunas cosas del centro de la mesa -. ¿Has hecho pizza? - preguntó sin ser capaz de contener la emoción y con la boca echa agua una vez distinguió su olor -. ¡Sí! ¡Pizza! Madre mía me voy a poner las botas - se revolvió en el sitio de alegría, expectante y mientras un Daichi sonriente colocaba la bandeja en el sitio que le había hecho, feliz por verlo de ese modo de nuevo.

\- Cuidado que quema - le advirtió cuando iba a agarrar el primer trozo, y Koushi frunció el ceño con fastidio, pero se contuvo -. Creo que es un poco pequeña - comentó mirándola y haciendo cálculos mentales -. Debí dejar levedar más la masa.

\- Que va que va. Está perfecta - le quitó importancia -. Si vemos que quedamos con hambre… tengo una bolsa de patatas en la habitación. De hecho, voy a por ella. Ahora vuelvo - y se levantó al vuelo para echar a correr hasta su cuarto, volviendo poco después con la misma velocidad agitando la bolsa en mano -. Jo. Por fin puedo comer otra vez tu pizza. Le juré amor eterno cuando la hiciste uno de los primeros días de cuarentena.

\- Lo sé, por eso te la hice - dijo entre risas y mirándolo con dulzura, con la mejilla apoyada en su mano en forma de puño, y Koushi se encogió un poco, avergonzado. Iba a ser difícil llevar a cabo su plan si continuaba de ese modo.

\- También vas a tener que enseñarme la receta… Oye, ¿y de dónde salieron todas estas velas?

\- Pues… - adoptó una pose pensativa unos instantes -. Creo que ocurrió antes de que te mudaras con nosotros… sí, fue a mediados de diciembre. Las tuberías de todo el edificio colapsaron o algo así y olía fatal por todas partes, y los fontaneros tardaban en venir. Mi madre justo apareció de visita por sorpresa y… bueno, entró, se asqueó, bajó al súper y al rato volvió con un montón de velas aromáticas… y como aún me quedaban unas cuantas se me ocurrió ponerlas - se encogió de hombros -. Le da otro toque, ¿no crees?

Koushi asintió entre risas, tanto por la historia que le acababa de contar y al imaginarse a su madre entrando indignada con un montón de velas como con timidez por haberlas puesto para él.

Empezaron a comer y continuaron charlando animadamente: se contaron anécdotas absurdas, hablaron de lo que hicieron esos dos días, e incluso se gastaron bromas. Parecía que todo hubiera vuelto a la normalidad, como si hubieran estado en pausa en vez de haber pulsado el botón de reinicio, y eso los tranquilizaba y alegraba a ambos.

La pizza se fue acabando, la bolsa de patatas vaciando, y el momento de hablar se acercaba. A Koushi cada vez le costaba más mirarlo sin sentir el nerviosismo burbujear en su interior, y también seguir el hilo de la conversación, pues estaba concentrado en elegir las mejores palabras para explicarse… y todavía no tenía nada en claro, lo que lo agobiaba todavía más. Cada vez que se decidía por un rumbo que tomar en la conversación, terminaba descartándolo porque el pesimismo hacía acto de presencia y lo que tenía pensado hasta entonces se desviaba por completo hacia otro camino completamente distinto y doloroso. Era muy complicado y frustrante.

Suspirando cansado por tanta actividad mental improductiva y limpiándose la boca con una servilleta, se dejó escurrir en el suelo hasta terminar con la cabeza apoyada en el sillón del sofá. Se habían colocado de esa forma para comer los últimos trozos de pizza, cada uno con su espalda apoyada en el sofá y quedando el uno al lado del otro en lugar de enfrentados como cuando estaban en la mesa.

Sugawara miró de reojo a Daichi, todavía con la cabeza descansando sobre el sofá. Estaba pegándole un largo sorbo a su vaso de agua, con la mirada perdida en la tenue luz de las velas que tenía frente a él, sobre el mueble de la televisión. Parecía relajado, como siempre, pero algo en su expresión le indicó que estaba teniendo el mismo conflicto mental que él, debatiéndose entre diferentes opciones para empezar su charla aunque él no tuviera nada que explicar. 

\- Vaya, creo que comí de más - exclamó el moreno en un suspiro mientras se daba unos golpes satisfechos en la panza con una mano, y se volteó para mirar a su compañero. Koushi también se acomodó sobre el sofá, utilizando los brazos cruzados como almohada, para encararlo -. ¿Estaba rica?

\- Deliciosa - le sonrió -. Si lo de ser policía no te funciona, exijo que te hagas chef y abras un restaurante. Iré a comer allí todos los días.

\- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y me dejarías tirar por la borda todo tu entrenamiento de pistolero? - le dijo apuntándole con la mano con forma de pistola. Fingió dispararle y Koushi se llevó la mano al pecho para tapar “la herida de bala” con un quejido. Ambos se rieron.

\- El entrenamiento ha concluido satisfactoriamente - sonrió mientras revivía, y Daichi lo festejó con los brazos en alto -. Pero entonces podrías llevar una doble vida como los superhéroes. Chef de día y policía de noche. Te pega.

\- Y supongo que la parte de  _ héroe _ , según tú, sería la de chef, ¿verdad? - lo miró enarcando una ceja. Sugawara asintió con energía.

\- Por supuesto. No hay nada más heroico que llenar los estómagos de los que tienen hambre con rica comida.

Daichi resopló a modo de carcajada, y Koushi se le unió observándolo con una sonrisa relajada en el rostro. Los dos echaban de menos esas conversaciones de idiotas. Los dos habían echado de menos al otro a pesar de seguir viéndose todos los días.

\- ¿Sabes? - suspiró Daichi al cabo de un rato con su sonrisa ladeada característica, y Sugawara se acomodó para escucharlo mejor, todavía con el mentón apoyado en sus brazos cruzados sobre el sofá -. En un principio… iba a utilizar todo esto para... otra cosa.

\- ¿Qué cosa? - se interesó con extrañeza.

\- Bueno - se rascó la mejilla, nervioso de repente -. Olvida lo que te dije antes de cenar. Tú si ves esto, ¿cómo lo describirías usando solo una palabra?

\- Pues no sé… - llevó la vista al salón. Algunas velas ya se habían consumido, pero las que quedaban seguían alumbrando la estancia entera y dándole un aire acogedor -. ¿Bonito? ¿Íntimo? ¿Romántico?

\- Efectivamente - lo interrumpió antes de que dijera la siguiente palabra. Koushi se volteó de golpe para mirarlo con el corazón latiéndole, de pronto, muy deprisa, pero Daichi seguía con la vista fija en el frente y no podía descifrar del todo su expresión por estar de perfil -. La idea me surgió hace una semana, más o menos, y fui perfilándola durante ese tiempo hasta ahora que… bueno, estoy completamente seguro de lo que siento.

Koushi abrió los ojos como platos, incapaz de pronunciar palabra. ¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¿Qué era lo que sentía? Acaso…

\- Hace un par de días, cuando bailábamos, quise besarte - continuó Sawamura -. No tenía pensado hacerlo en un principio. Quería hacer las cosas bien, por orden, pero en ese momento simplemente me dejé llevar. Durante estos dos días me culpé a mi mismo por ello al ver cómo había cambiado nuestra relación. Después de todo, el que había dado el paso fuera yo, y tenía que arreglarlo. Fue así como se me volvió a ocurrir hacer esto - sonrió de forma suave paseando la vista por el salón -. Y por eso te dije que era una cena de reconciliación - se volteó del todo hacia el peliplateado, dirigiéndole una mirada seria y cargada de sentimiento -, pero eso no quita que no vaya a cumplir también su cometido original.

No sin vacilar unos instantes, alargó su brazo hacia la mano de Sugawara, sobre la cual todavía descansaba su mentón. Aun así, le dejó hacer, y fue su contacto el que le recordó que tenía que respirar. 

\- No se me dan bien estas cosas - declaró el moreno en un suspiro cansado tras un momento de silencio en el que las palabras se le habían atascado en la garganta, y mientras jugaba con la mano del peliplatado entre las propias. Al sentir como le temblaban un poco, las posó en su regazo en forma de puño y la mano de Koushi quedó suspendida unos instantes en el aire para después volver a su sitio al lado de su cuerpo -. Nunca… nunca me había pasado esto, por lo menos no de una forma tan… ¿intensa? Sí, llamémosla intensa. El caso es que - tragó saliva y, armándose de valor, alzó la vista hacia un todavía conmocionado Sugawara -, me gustas, Suga. Me gustas mucho. Quizá sea un poco raro decirlo de ese modo teniendo los dos más de veinte años, pero ya dije que esto no se me daba bien. Aun así, estoy siendo completamente sincero. Eres un diablillo risueño y adorable por el que he acabado sintiendo infinidad de cosas - casi se rió con gran cariño, contagiando al otro, y, esta vez, sujetó la mano de Koushi entre las suyas sin miedo ni nerviosismo -. Y me encantaría, si tú quieres, salir contigo. Así que… ¿qué me dices? ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

Koushi llevaba desde que empezó a hablar con la mente en blanco, procesando a duras penas lo que le estaba contando por no terminar de creérselo todavía, y por eso le costó un tiempo entender que debía contestar. Sin embargo, no encontraba las palabras para aceptar a pesar de que con un simple “sí” bastaba. Se había quedado mudo. ¿Era posible enmudecer de alivio y felicidad? ¿Sería muy tonto o ñoño decir que eso era lo que le había pasado? Quizá sí, pero era cierto. Todas las dudas y todos los miedos que lo habían agobiado durante dos días enteros sin motivo, pues habían sido causados por un malentendido, y se le habían ido disolviendo hasta desaparecer a medida que hablaba. Y ahora que se había aclarado todo, el nerviosismo de siempre estaba ahí, había vuelto, y burbujeaba en su interior junto con otras muchas emociones distintas que le dificultaban articular palabra, abrumado de golpe por todas ellas.

Por eso, Sugawara solo fue capaz de sonreír. Era una sonrisa tímida, más bien pequeña, pero consiguió mantenerla mientras se acercaba a él prácticamente a gatas. Sin entender muy bien qué pasaba, Daichi liberó su mano y lo observó con cierta incertidumbre y preocupación aún cuando ya lo tenía frente a sí. El peliplateado amplió la sonrisa un instante para tranquilizarlo, se sentó a horcajadas sobre las piernas cruzadas de Sawamura y, antes de que este pudiera siquiera procesar aquello y preguntar, Koushi atrapó su rostro entre ambas manos y lo besó.

Su corazón volvió a latir en cuando los labios de Sugawara acariciaron los propios, y tras un par de segundos en los que todavía no era consciente de lo que ocurría, lo abrazó con ganas estrechándolo contra sí y respondió a su beso. Daichi dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio por la nariz mientras sentía al otro derretirse contra él con el mismo desahogo. El cabello plateado de Sugawara le hizo cosquillas en el rostro cuando sus lenguas se dedicaron la primera caricia, y continuaron probándose en un beso cada vez más profundo pero igualmente calmado. Sin prisas. Como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido a su alrededor. Como si las velas hubiesen dejado de consumirse para presenciar su comienzo.

Se separaron con lentitud y con los ojos cerrados poco después, y Koushi dejó su frente apoyada en la de Daichi unos instantes mientras sus corazones, aunque desbocados, latían a la par.

\- Por si no ha quedado claro, esta es mi respuesta - susurró el peliplateado con una sonrisa tímida y separándose un poco para ver la expresión Daichi, a quien le brillaron los ojos de alegría.

\- Dios, te odio - dijo entre risas, enterrando su rostro en su pecho y acunándolo contra sí -. Tenías que mantener la tensión hasta el final, ¿verdad? ¿No podías decir que sí desde un principio y después ya si eso matarme con el silencio hasta besarme?

\- Así no tendría gracia - se carcajeó dándole un beso en la coronilla, tanto como burla como disculpa. Como si el chasquido de sus labios lo hubiese llamado, Sawamura se separó de él y alzó la vista para mirarlo con una amplia sonrisa.

\- Lo que yo decía. Eres un diablillo - declaró antes de volver a besarlo.

\- Pero te encanta que lo sea - le hizo burla sonriendo con malicia y altanería a la vez, y pegó un chillido cuando Daichi le pinchó en más costillas para borrarle ese aire arrogantemente adorable.

\- Y tanto que sí.

Siguieron con más besos, caricias y risas hasta que la última vela se consumió del todo, y decidieron que ya iba siendo hora de recoger el salón e irse a dormir. A Koushi le parecía injusto tener que separarse después de aquellos dos días en los los mimos fueron sustituidos por el agobio, así que se coló silenciosamente en el cuarto de Sawamura cuando éste estaba en el baño para recuperar el tiempo perdido y, cuando volvió, se lo encontró hecho un burrito en sus sábanas. Daichi no pudo decirle que no a esa expresión inocente y a sus dedos de los pies agitándose de alegría al verlo, así que se acurrucó a su lado con una sonrisa.

\- Espera, antes de nada - dijo Sugawara rebuscando su teléfono a tientas en el interior de la cama. Lo encendió y la luz los deslumbró a ambos, por lo que le bajó el brillo a la pantalla al tiempo que el moreno se acomodaba con el mentón en su hombro -... voy a encender la luz mejor… Oh - se sorprendió al descubrir que de su lado no había interruptor.

\- Ya la enciendo yo - el moreno se giró en la cama tras depositar un beso en su mejilla y encendió la luz, teniendo los dos que entrecerrar los ojos por la molestia -. ¿Qué quieres hacer? - preguntó en medio de un bostezo ocupando de nuevo su lugar en el hombro del peliplateado.

\- Nos vamos a sacar una foto y se la voy a enviar a Asahi - le sonrió de oreja a oreja -. Tengo que informarle de nuestros avances - Daichi resopló a modo de carcajada.

\- ¿Estará despierto?

\- Seguramente. Estará hablando con Noya. Ahora es un hombre nocturno… ¿Qué le puedo poner con la foto?

\- No creo que haga falta ponerle nada. Ya se sobreentiende … Pero si vas a escribir algo sí o sí, dile de mi parte "funcionó" - tuvo que reprimir otro bostezo, y lo tierno que estaba somnoliento casi distrae a Koushi de lo que le acababa de decir.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Digamos que la misión secreta que le encargaste le salió un poco mal y terminó por beneficiarme a mí - Koushi abrió la boca en una mueca de sorpresa, enfado y vergüenza, la cual le arrancó una carcajada al moreno -.Vamos, no te pongas así. Sin él quizá aún estaríamos sin hablarnos - se lo cameló con un pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios -. Hoy se salva de traidor.

\- Está bien - bufó rodando los ojos con una sonrisa -. Ven aquí. Déjame fardar de novio.

El apelativo les hizo sonrojar a ambos, y al notarlo en el otro se rieron con suavidad. Se dieron un corto beso antes de enfocar la cámara frontal a la que le sonrieron, Sugawara poniendo la V de la victoria con la mano libre y Daichi de forma ladeada, y antes de que el temporizador llegara al 0 se apresuró en darle otro beso en la mejilla, y fue así como al final salieron en la foto.

La primera de muchas más.


	12. Cumpleaños de Suga: 13 de junio

\- Cumpleaaañooos feeeliiiz - empezó a cantar Daichi en un susurro, saliendo de la cocina con un pequeño bizcocho con una vela encendida en el centro.

Koushi, al principio, se extrañó, pues el moreno había ido a la cocina hacía un rato con la excusa de beber un vaso de agua, así que revisó la hora en su teléfono. Eran las 00:00 del 13 de junio, el día de su cumpleaños, y sintió algo derretirse en su interior y a sus ojos empañarse ligeramente mientras volvía a alzar la vista hacia su novio con una tímida sonrisa, conmovido, y el moreno se la devolvió con su característica forma ladeada y dulce.

\- Cumpleaaañooos feeeliiiz - repitió Sawamura sentándose a su lado en el sofá con cuidado para que con el movimiento no se apagase la vela. Sugawara se acomodó en su sitio, encarando la tartita dispuesto a apagar la vela una vez terminase la canción y con su deseo ya en mente -. Te deseaamos toodos. Cumpleaaañooos feeeeeeliiiiiz.

Koushi alzó la mirada para encontrarse con la del moreno mientras entonaba las últimas notas. No se podía creer que lo hubiera sorprendido de aquella forma. Era un gesto pequeño pero que lo hacía enormemente feliz. Quería comérselo a besos.

Inspiró profundo, y soltó el aire en un soplido con el que apagó la vela al instante pidiendo el deseo mentalmente, y tan pronto como lo hizo se abalanzó hacia Daichi para abrazarlo con fuerza. El moreno casi se cae hacia atrás con el impulso, pero consiguió mantener el equilibrio apoyándose contra el reposabrazos del sofá y rodearle la cintura con el brazo libre.

\- ¿No te dije una vez que cuando fueras a hacer cosas así de bonitas me avisaras antes para prepararme mentalmente? - le echó en cara Sugawara, para nada molesto, mientras se frotaba contra su cuello -. Ahora voy a llorar. Eres un tonto, jo - y sorbió por la nariz. Daichi se rió con suavidad y le dio un beso en la cabeza.

\- Si te lo hubiese dicho no habría sido una sorpresa - susurró, y Koushi le hizo burla por lo bajo.

\- Todavía quedan seis meses para tu cumple pero puedes ir preparándote - lo "amenazó" separándose de él para mirarlo. Sawamura fingió asustarse entre risas, y Koushi le hizo burla de nuevo. Entonces le agarró del rostro con ambas manos y se acercó para besarlo con ternura -. Gracias - suspiró claramente agradecido.

\- No se dan - le sonrió, y volvieron a besarse.

Aún les llevó un tiempo separarse del todo y volver a sentarse apropiadamente - acurrucados como solían hacer, pero sumándose sus manos entrelazadas - para seguir viendo la película mientras comían el bizcochito de chocolate tamaño-taza que Daichi había logrado hacer y esconder sin que el peliplateado lo viese durante el día. Se habían puesto a ver la saga de _Resident Evil_ , y esa noche les tocaba la cuarta, la favorita de Sugawara. El moreno lo sabía y había intentado que cuadrase para esa misma noche por su cumpleaños, tanto para servir como "regalo" como para distraerle con algo que le entretuviese lo suficiente para que no estuviera pendiente de la hora y así poder aparecer sin avisar con el pastel, como había hecho.

\- Oye - dijo Koushi de pronto pausando la película -. Tienes más cosas preparadas, ¿verdad?

\- Mmm… ¿de qué? - se hizo el interesante, y el peliplateado rodó los ojos con una sonrisa.

\- De mi cumpleaños. Te conozco y eres muy… te gusta hacer cosas grandes y que sorprendan y hagan felices a los demás - hizo un gesto para remarcar sus palabras, y Daichi no pudo evitar sonreír y delatarse por ello -. ¡Lo sabía! ¿Qué más tienes preparado?

\- No sé de qué me hablas.

\- Oooojojojo Daichi, no te hagas el tonto - lo zarandeó -. Sé que escondes algo. Vamos, dímelo. Guardaré el secreto - le acercó el oído para instarlo a confesar su plan, y Sawamura esta vez no fue capaz de contener una carcajada.

\- Pero si tengo que esconderlo de ti precisamente - lo apretó contra sí y le dio unos cuantos besos cortos y sonoros en el cuello para hacerle cosquillas. Koushi lo apartó con un chillido.

\- Entonces _sí_ que tienes algo - se rió de forma perversa tras librarse de él -. ¿Dónde está?

\- No lo sé. Lo perdí.

\- Pues te ayudaré a busca-arlo. Mmm - se derritió cuando, esta vez, sintió la lengua juguetona del moreno perfilando su cuello -. Eres un cabrón - suspiró con deleite.

\- Si quieres paro - propuso con una voz que pretendía ser inocente, y besó de nuevo su piel -. Después de todo, es tu cumpleaños y mandas tú - coló una mano en su camiseta, haciendo que se retorciera bajo su contacto.

\- Ya. Dices eso pero estás intentando disuadirme con juegos sucios - se arqueó con un jadeo al sentir los dientes de Sawamura mordisqueándole el cuello -. Y eso es mío.

\- Lo sé. Pero resulta que eres muy buen profesor y quería mostrarte lo que me enseñaste. Además… - ronroneó, y añadió en un susurro con el que le rozaba el lóbulo de la oreja con cada palabra -: puede que tenga escondido el regalo bajo la ropa. Es un buen sitio para empezar a buscar, ¿no crees?

\- Sssí… - siseó, y su afirmación se vio interrumpida por los labios de Sawamura. El peliplateado introdujo la lengua en su boca de forma ávida al tiempo que le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos, completamente derrotado por sus encantos seductores y ya sin fuerzas para insistir -. ¡Ah! ¡Hey! - se carcajeó al sentir como el moreno lo elevaba -. ¿Qué haces? ¿Ya no me vas a dejar _desenvolver_ mi regalo?

\- Claro que sí - se lo cargó por fin acomodando a Sugawara en sus brazos de forma que quedaban enfrentados, con el peliplateado rodeándole la cintura con las piernas y el cuello con los brazos -, pero supongo que preferirás hacerlo sobre una cama. La tuya, por ejemplo, ya que “rebota más” - sonrió de forma ladeada repitiendo las palabras que Koushi había usado para argumentar por qué su cama era la mejor en uno de los primeros días que _intimaron_.

\- Me gusta como piensas - se inclinó para besarlo, y dejó escapar el aire contra su boca con una pequeña risa al sentir como Daichi aprovechaba para sujetarlo del trasero -. Vamos, o voy a acabar pasando de la cama para devorarte aquí… quiero decir, para “abrir el regalo” aquí - acompañó eso último con un gesto de entrecomillado y le guiñó el ojo.

Daichi sonrió y lo bajó hasta el suelo sin dejar que se apartase ni un centímetro de él en el proceso, y una vez estuvo de pie invadió su boca con la lengua para besarlo con lentitud. Con mimo. Enterrando sus dedos en las hebras plateadas del otro y sintiendo como se fundía bajo sus caricias. Le encantaba besarlo de esa forma. De todas las formas, en realidad, pero esa tenía algo especial. Era como poner la pausa. Como aislarse y ser solo ellos en ese mismo instante. Y Sugawara no podía estar más de acuerdo en que era perfecta.

Se separaron poco después y continuaron respirando despacio con los ojos cerrados, intentando alargar las emociones que burbujeaban en su interior de forma más vívida a causa del beso. El primero en abrir los ojos fue Koushi, y frotó su nariz con la del moreno con cariño, haciéndolo sonreír y abrir los ojos también.

\- Te doy diez segundos para llevarme a la cama o si no correré a tu habitación y me encerraré en ella hasta que encuentre el regalo - susurró con voz traviesa.

\- Recibido - le sonrió con una malicia fogosa y se lo cargó al hombro. Ignoró sus chillidos de protesta mientras lo llevaba cual saco de patatas al cuarto del peliplateado, aunque sí que se quejó entre risas del mordisco que le propinó en el culo al haber quedado a esa altura bocabajo

* * *

La noche anterior se habían olvidado de cerrar la persiana, por lo que se despertaron prácticamente a la vez que los primeros rayos del sol comenzaban a acariciar sus cuerpos semidesnudos a través de la ventana. Daichi, somnoliento, se levantó para ir al baño y, cuando volvió, aprovechó para bajar el estor hasta quedar casi cerrado del todo, dejando tan solo el paso de la luz del exterior por una fina rendija.

Nada más acomodarse de nuevo sobre el colchón, sintió como Sugawara se pegaba a él y le daba un pequeño beso en el centro de su espalda desnuda antes de caer rendido al otra vez. Con cuidado, se volteó para cobijarlo entre sus brazos, quedando entonces refugiado en su pecho, y pasó a acariciarle la espalda moviendo sus dedos con lentitud, al ritmo de sus respiraciones sosegadas.

Desde que empezaron a salir, siempre permanecían así un tiempo al despertar hasta que se despabilaran del todo. A veces era Koushi el que buscaba a tientas el abrazo de Daichi, y otras era el propio moreno el que lo rodeaba con dulzura aún presa del sopor, pero no había vez en la que no empezasen el día de esa forma.

El sonido estridente del teléfono del peliplateado los obligó a separarse a regañadientes por tener que hacerlo antes que de costumbre, y Sugawara alargó el brazo para responder a la llamada mientras se maldecía a sí mismo por no haberlo puesto en silencio.

\- ¿Sí? - murmuró con la voz rasposa.

\- ¡Felicidades! - lo felicitó una voz femenina que no tardó en reconocer -. No pensé que me fueras a responder. ¿Qué haces despierto tan pronto?

\- Gracias, mamá - sonrió tanto por la felicitación como por sentir como Sawamura se acomodaba la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello y le rodeaba la cintura con el brazo con un suspiro somnoliento -. Me olvidé de apagar el móvil. ¿Vas a buscar a la abuela ya?

El confinamiento había servido para frenar el avance del Covid-19, y ahora que los que se habían contagiado iban abandonando el hospital tras superarlo y que ya no había nuevos casos que ocupasen su lugar, el gobierno había permitido ir abandonando la cuarentena hacia una nueva normalidad. Se había hecho por comunidades autónomas, avanzando de fase la que más recuperada se encontraba y permaneciendo en la misma una semana más las que todavía tenían un elevado número de enfermos y contagios al día. Aun así, solo se permitía salir de casa extendiendo las mismas medidas que se habían impuesto para las salidas estrictamente necesarias del principio de la cuarentena para ir al trabajo o quedar con familiares amigos en grupos reducidos.

Sin embargo, aunque la teoría fuese fácil, casi nadie la estaba aplicando como debería, lo cual la pareja pudo comprobar de primera mano el primer y último día en el que se aventuraron al exterior casi extremando las precauciones, pues más valía prevenir que curar, así como en las noticias los días siguientes. Al parecer la mayor parte de la gente no había aprendido nada del confinamiento y no entendían la simple idea de que el Coronavirus no se había extinguido y que continuaba siendo una amenaza real, relajándose en sobremanera; por lo que tanto Daichi como Suga acordaron seguir actuando como si la cuarentena siguiese en pie, y la verdad era que estaban de maravilla los dos solitos en el piso.

Por lo menos, les alegraba saber que sus más allegados no se lo estaban tomando a la ligera. La madre del peliplateado, por ejemplo, seguía saliendo solo a comprar y, ahora que podía, también iba de vez en cuando al colegio del que era directora para arreglar su clase, preparar algún que otro documento acorde a su cargo o para entregar los libros y libretas de sus alumnos a los padres que o cumplían las medidas impuestas por el gobierno o no entraban al centro. Su madre había sido muy estricta en ese sentido, pero toda precaución era poca en su opinión. Asimismo, ahora que desde el día anterior se había levantado la prohibición de viajar entre ciudades, iba a aprovechar para recoger a su madre para que estuviera con ellos en casa. Seguía estando en tensión por si algo le pudiera pasar, y su casa era mucho más grande que el piso en el que ella vivía sola.

\- Sí - asintió ella cerrando la puerta de casa -. Prefiero salir ahora que apenas hay tráfico.

\- Lleva mascarilla, mamá - le recordó -. Aunque ahora se pueda salir no significa que puedas despreocuparte. Y dile a la abuela que la use también. Y desinfectaros bien.

\- ¿Quién es la madre y quién el hijo aquí? - se rió su madre al otro lado de la línea -. Tranquilo, Koushi, que ya llevo la mascarilla puesta. Y el gel me lo eché antes de salir de casa y tengo otro en la guantera del coche.

\- ¿El que huele a licor café?

\- Sí, ese.

\- Mmm… quiero licor café - bostezó.

\- Desde luego mira que te pareces a tu abuela. Ayer me dijo que había ido a comprar una botella al súper porque se le antojó por culpa del desinfectante.

\- La abuela saaaabe - asintió, orgulloso y divertido.

\- Y bueno, ¿qué te regaló ese novio tuyo? -se interesó ella.

\- Pues no lo sé. Iba a dármelo ayer pero… nos quedamos dormidos viendo una peli - atajó. Mientras su madre seguía hablando al otro lado del teléfono, Koushi zarandeó a Daichi con malicia y dulzura a la vez al acordarse de la jugarreta que le había hecho para desviar su atención del regalo. El moreno sonrió de medio lado contra su pecho, pero siguió fingiendo que dormía.

\- Ya me contarás. En fin, ya llegué al coche. Te llamaré después y así hablas con la abuela. Un beso, mi cumpleañero. Te quiero.

\- Yo también te quiero.

Tan pronto como colgó, dejó el móvil de nuevo en la mesilla y zarandeó otra vez a Sawamura, esta vez un poco más fuerte, y el moreno se quejó con un gruñido apretándolo en su abrazo un poco más.

\- Ah, no - el peliplateado lo pinchó varias veces en la mejilla con el dedo para molestarlo -. No te me hagas el dormido ahora que hay un regalo que desenvolver.

\- Cinco minutos - murmuró con tono infantil, sin ser capaz de ocultar una sonrisa risueña.

\- Ni cinco, ni dos, ni uno - le dio unos toquecitos apremiantes en el hombro. Daichi reprimió una carcajada.

\- Te puede la impaciencia, ¿eh? - dijo con la voz todavía ronca por acabar de despertarse, y se irguió sobre el codo para besarlo.

\- Sabes que sí - Koushi lo besó de vuelta con un sonoro chasquido de sus labios -. Venga, que ya me la liaste ayer y no volverás a salirte con la tuya.

\- ¿Ayer? ¿Qué hice ayer? - preguntó con tono meloso mientras marcaba un camino de besos desde su comisura hasta el cuello.

\- Ay no. No empieces otra vez - intentó apartarlo entre risas, y añadió con tono serio y arrogante al verse incapaz de quitárselo de encima -: Aunque pierdes el tiempo. Soy un témpano de hielo.

\- ¿Tú? ¿Un témpano de hielo? - se separó de él para mirarlo con una ceja enarcada, y la media carcajada que Koushi intentó reprimir y a la que siguió un vehemente asentimiento le dio a entender que él mismo tampoco se lo creía. Sin embargo, decidió seguirle el juego y cambiar de estrategia -. Maldición. ¿Y ahora qué hago?

\- Darme el regalo, por supuesto - canturreó el peliplateado creyéndose victorioso -. Venga. Con brío - lo apremió.

\- Nah. Yo creo que dormiré un poco más - y se desplomó sobre él fingiendo unos sonoros ronquidos que le hacían cosquillas en el cuello a Sugawara.

\- ¡Noooo, Daichiiiii! - se revolvió con carcajadas entrecortadas por tener el torso aplastado bajo su novio -. ¡Despierta, caraculo! No me obligues a morderte.

\- Tal vez te muerda yo a ti, mi querida tarta parlante - dijo como si estuviese hablando en sueños, y le mordisqueó el cuello, provocando que Koushi pegase un chillido por las cosquillas.

Un par de golpes en la pared los hizo callar a ambos. Sugawara miró a su espalda con odio y Daichi suspiró, frustrado y apenado, pero entendía que era demasiado pronto para empezar con sus juegos y que los vecinos tenían razón.

\- Claro. Un par de risas por la mañanita están mal pero sus gemidos a las tantas de la madrugada no - bufó Koushi con el ceño fruncido -. Al próximo “Aah, Iwa-chan” que escuche, tiro la pared abajo.

\- Vamos, Suga - susurró el moreno con tono conciliador -. Tiene razón. Es muy temprano y… eres un escandaloso - lo acusó negando con la cabeza, sonriendo.

\- ¿Hah? Yo seré un escandaloso, pero fuiste tú el causante de mis escándalos - bufó pinchándolo en las costillas, y Daichi pegó un respingo tras el que aprovechó para besarlo -. Aun así, pienso devolvérsela - susurró el peliplateado, frotando su nariz con la del moreno con calma -. Y ahora, dame mi regalo, porfis - añadió con un último y casto beso en los labios de Sawamura.

\- No vas a dejar de insistir, ¿verdad? - Sugawara negó con la cabeza con inocencia -. Pues no te lo voy a dar todavía, pero - interrumpió una nueva queja de Koushi poniéndole un dedo en los labios y siguió hablando con tono suave y enigmático a la vez-, supongo que te puedo confiar… otra cosa que tengo pensada para saciar tu curiosidad.

\- Mmm, está bien - accedió Sugawara tras sopesarlo unos instantes con sus ojos titilando de anticipación, lo que hizo sonreír de forma ladeada al moreno -. ¿Qué es?

\- Digamos que… preparé un juego - sonrió de forma traviesa.

\- ¿Un juego? - se revolvió de impaciencia -. ¿Qué juego?

\- Pues... - susurró contra sus labios antes de besarlo, y cuando se separó de él añadió con una sonrisa amplia e intrigante -. Una búsqueda del tesoro.

* * *

\- ¿Te falta mucho? - preguntó Koushi alzando la voz desde la habitación de Asahi.

Daichi lo había encerrado allí en cuanto recogieron la cocina después de comer con la intención de que no le viese colocar las pistas por el resto de la casa. Tan solo habían pasado dos minutos desde que estaba allí, pero para él ya había sido suficiente. Necesitaba salir y encontrar el regalo cuanto antes.

\- ¡Casi acabo! - le respondió Sawamura desde el otro lado.

El peliplateado bufó con hastío dejándose caer sobre el colchón, pero no tardó en sonreír. Estaba siendo el mejor cumpleaños de su vida. Ya sin contar la tarta de cumpleaños que le había dado justo a la medianoche, Daichi no había dejado de sorprenderlo desde que se despertaron. Después de haberse pasado un rato largo remoloneando en cama, entre besos, caricias y juegos, el moreno le llevó el desayuno a la cama y los dos vaciaron la bandeja con fruta, tostadas y dos cafés mientras terminaban de ver la película que habían dejado a medias el día anterior, abrazados sobre el colchón.

Más tarde, Sugawara fue a ducharse mientras Daichi recogía un poco la habitación. Cuando estaba enjabonándose el pelo, el moreno entró en el baño para dejarle algo que no alcanzó a ver por tener un poco de espuma cerca de los ojos, pero pronto descubrió lo que era: un altavoz del que empezó a salir primero un audio del propio Sawamura diciendo «Iniciando lista de reproducción de mi cumpleañero favorito. No te resbales bailando que tu día aún no terminó. Disfruta», y después varias de sus canciones favoritas. Había de todo en aquella lista, del mítico _Everytime we touch_ de Cascada, hasta canciones de perreo, pasando también por algunas de kpop y de películas disney que más de una vez le había visto cantar y bailar mientras limpiaba la casa. Para su desgracia, el agua empezó a salir fría antes de que se terminase la lista, así que se vio obligado a salir de la ducha apenado pero también muy motivado y feliz por la fiesta que se había montado él solo allí por cortesía de su novio. De hecho, le hizo saber lo maravillosamente bien que se lo había pasado gracias a él saltándole a la espalda nada más verlo y sin preocuparse por seguir todavía medio mojado por el agua, comiéndoselo a besos.

Además, por si fuera poco, una vez vestido y con el pelo medianamente seco, se fue dando saltos a la cocina donde Sawamura estaba cocinando su comida favorita: _mapo doufu_ , un plato bastante picante que su padre solía hacer cuando era pequeño y cuya receta fue olvidada en su familia cuando falleció. Daichi había tenido que dejar de lado la vergüenza y llamar a su madre para saber cómo tenía que hacerlo, y Koushi, al escuchar cómo se había interesado en rescatar aquel plato por él y el cual solo había mencionado una vez, casi lo estrujó en un abrazo en el que también se le escaparon un par de lagrimillas de felicidad y añoranza por aquellos tiempos, y el moreno lo acunó entre sus brazos el tiempo que hizo falta.

Sin duda, el moreno había conseguido que desde las 00:00 de ese 13 de junio de 2020 en su pecho reinase la sensación más cálida del mundo… aunque, siendo justos, había estado allí desde que se enamoró de él. 

\- Ya puedes sa…lir - Daichi todavía no había acabado la frase cuando Koushi salió de la habitación de Asahi como un rayo. El moreno soltó una carcajada en cuanto lo vio, y le sonrió de forma ladeada e interesante cuando Sugawara extendió el brazo con la mano abierta para que le diese la pista de una vez.

\- Dame lo mío, lindura - lo instó con una sonrisa que intentaba ser inocente, pero su mirada delataba lo contrario.

\- Pídemelo “por favor” - se cruzó de brazos adoptando una pose fanfarrona. Koushi frunció el ceño un instante, pero después empezó a avanzar hacia él con un contoneo felino.

\- Por. Fa. Vor - ronroneó en su oreja, acompañando su súplica con suaves lametones con cada sílaba y justo en su punto débil. Sawamura tembló con su contacto.

\- Que sepas que me vengaré - lo separó de un suave empujón frotándose el cuello con la mano. El pelipalteado sonrió con satisfacción, y su sonrisa se ensanchó cuando Daichi le tendió algo en su puño cerrado -. Pásalo bien - le deseó abriendo la mano y mostrando la pista en su palma.

\- ¿Un muelle? - se extrañó revisando el objeto entre sus manos -. ¿Qué clase de pista es un muelle?

\- Tú sabrás - le guiñó el ojo de forma socarrona y, sin decir nada más, se fue a sentar al sofá.

Koushi le hizo burla a su espalda, pero enseguida se puso a pensar a dónde le llevaría aquel resorte con una sonrisa. No tardó en averiguar que tenía que buscar en el baño, y se dirigió allí saltando al tiempo que cantaba.

\- ¡Cojo otro muelle! ¡Lo tiro por el retrete! ¡Y ya son 820 muelles los que el retrete se ha...! ¡Aquí está! - festejó cuando encontró un papel pegado al lado de la cisterna.

Siguió tarareando alegremente mientras lo abría, pero frunció el ceño al leer lo que ponía la nota.

_Piensa mejor, Diablillo._

_¿Qué hacen los muelles?_

_-_ ¡Maldito seas, Daichi! - alzó la voz sentado sobre la tapa del váter bajada, adoptando una pose pensativa, y desde el salón le llegó la risotada del moreno.

Volvió a estudiar aquella espiral metálica con ojo crítico. Le dio vueltas. La estiró. La dobló formando un puente. Aplicó fuerza para aplastarla… y se le escapó cuando intentaba girarla de nuevo, saliendo disparada hasta el suelo y casi perdiéndola entre la alfombra a la que fue a parar tras rebotar en el suelo…

\- ¡Los muelles rebotan! ¡Mi cama!

Se levantó a toda prisa y se fue pegando saltitos hacia su cuarto, acusando a Sawamura de pervertido entre risas en cuanto pasó por el salón, lo que hizo que se riese de nuevo. Tuvo que mirar debajo de ella para poder dar con la siguiente nota, la cual leyó de forma ávida con las piernas cruzadas sobre el suelo.

_Anoche tenía que asegurarme de que recordabas esta característica especial de tu cama ;)_

_Siguiente pista: Veo, veo…_

Sonrió de medio lado y se fue directo al balcón del salón, pues era allí desde donde habían jugado al _Veo, veo_ un par de veces en la cuarentena con el resto de los vecinos de la calle en la que vivían, pero se detuvo antes a darle un beso en el pelo a Daichi aprovechando que le pillaba de camino.

Las pistas de Daichi siguieron llevándolo por toda la casa. Algunas de ellas llevaban frases escritas como pistas; como una cita de la película de _Kung Fury_ ( _“Soy un poli. Uno cojonudamente bueno”_ ) que lo llevó hasta el discoduro que habían usado para ver películas y series, o mismo un “ _Te tengo hasta las narices de tanto hablar de ellas_ ” con el que fue directo a rebuscar entre las leyes que descansaban en el escritorio de Sawamura y, una vez encontró la siguiente nota, se fue a la cocina a informarle a Daichi con una sonrisa que esa pista estaba equivocada porque le _encantaba_ escucharle hablar de leyes.

También había otras pruebas con objetos como la primera del muelle. De esas, la que más complicada le resultó de descifrar era una que consistía únicamente en un bote de desinfectante pequeño y con la que tuvo que pedirle ayuda al moreno. «Revisa mejor el sitio en el que lo encontraste» le había dicho, y fue inspeccionándolo de nuevo cuando encontró una pequeña corona de papel que se había desprendido del recipiente al encontrarlo y de la que había pasado por pensar que era un ticket de la compra o algo similar. «La Reina del Desinfectante» dijo para sí, y se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano al saber a lo qué se refería. A quién, más bien: Rosa, la vecina que les había proporcionado el desinfectante especial de su marido durante el confinamiento y a la que se referían de esa forma por ello. Bajó al 2ºC y encontró la siguiente pista en el felpudo.

Sin embargo, las notas que más abundaban eran las que contenían dibujos, sin duda una referencia a las obras artísticas cutres que habían hecho en el _Picturillo_ , un juego al que habían jugado en la cuarentena - en ocasiones con Asahi y Noya y en otras ellos dos solos - y que consistía en dibujar lo que mandaba el juego para que los demás lo adivinasen. Fue cuando encontró la segunda de este tipo cuando se dio cuenta de que cada una de las pistas cumplían la misma función: evocarle recuerdos que había vivido en la cuarentena, y fue algo que le encantó descubrir. La _Búsqueda del tesoro_ que había diseñado para él tenía, por tanto, dos funciones, llevarle hasta su regalo de cumpleaños, y regalarle también una visita guiada por algunos de los momentos que disfrutaron durante el confinamiento. Momentos que habían ocurrido en lugares y partes de la casa completamente ordinarias, pero que habían adquirido un valor especial en aquel tiempo y que el moreno había sabido recordarle de forma indirecta al esconder las pistas en ellos.

La presión cálida en su pecho aumentaba por momentos.

La décimo primera pista era una de esas con dibujo, el cual se trataba de una iglesia. Con un bufido incrédulo y divertido, se dirigió a la habitación de Asahi, donde encontró un peluche sobre el colchón. Sawamura lo habría puesto allí en cuanto abandonó la habitación para empezar el juego, porque estaba seguro de que antes no estaba allí. Se guardó la nota en el bolsillo junto a las demás y revisó aquel pajarito negro. Era uno de los peluches que el peliplateado tenía sobre la estantería de su cuarto y que le había presentado a Daichi en la primera noche que durmieron juntos, porque todos tenían nombre. Ese peluche en concreto se llamaba _Cuervito,_ o _Corvi_ para los amigos. Sus compañeros de estantería tenían nombres más originales, pero ese se lo había puesto a propósito de pequeño porque su madre le había dicho que era un pollito negro como _Calimero_ , el protagonista de la serie que llevaba también su nombre, y como a él no le gustaban ni la serie ni los pollitos, le llamó así porque obviamente los cuervos eran mejores. Daichi se metió con él por ello.

 _Corvi_ tenía una cruz de papel colocada estratégicamente en el culo, así que, en un primer lugar, fue a revisar aquel lugar en la estantería donde estaban el resto de sus peluches. Sin embargo, no encontró nada, y entonces se le ocurrió un mejor sitio para buscar.

\- Hola, guapetón - le dijo a Sawamura cuando lo vio saliendo de la cocina. Daichi recibió su abrazo con una sonrisa, la cual se amplió cuando notó las manos del peliplateado alojándose en los bolsillos traseros de su pantalón y le apretaba el culo desde su interior -. Bonita forma de pedirme que te meta mano.

\- Así que ya vas por esta - se interesó frotando su nariz con la de Suga y rodeándole la cintura con un brazo para estrecharlo contra sí.

\- Menudo descarado - se rió por la nariz -. No niega que me pidió que le manosease el culo en su juego - se lo estrujó varias veces alternando los apretones de sus manos -. No me quejo, por supuesto, pero... - se acercó a sus labios y añadió en un ronroneo -, es una distracción bastante suculenta y hay un juego que tengo que terminar, así que dame ya la siguiente pista.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que quieres _ya_ la siguiente? - casi le perfiló los labios con su lengua.

\- Sí - le confirmó sin ceder ni un ápice, e incluso subió la apuesta mordisqueándole el labio inferior -. La pregunta aquí es si _tú_ me la quieres dar _ya_ :.. ¿o acaso prefieres ponerlo en pausa para divertirnos un rato?

\- Para nada - bufó, impasible, mientras lo apretaba más contra sí… mientras lo aprisionaba contra sí, más bien. Koushi enarcó una ceja sin entender sus intenciones -. Estoy deseando darte esta penúltima pista - un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo a Sugawara cuando sintió un frío cubito de hielo resbalando por su cuello, y un gemido de sorpresa seguido de otro de deleite escaparon de su boca -. ¿Qué? ¿Se te ocurre en qué lugar podría estar la siguiente?

\- Eres un cabrón - siseó, pero no se apartó, e incluso cerró los ojos del gusto -. Pensaba que sería un farol como tus otras promesas de venganza.

\- No me estoy vengando. Solo te estoy mostrando otra pista - le explicó con un tono inocente en el que se distinguía perfectamente su mentira, pero Koushi no pretendía recriminárselo en absoluto -. ¿Tienes alguna idea en mente?

\- Ahora mismo, sinceramente, mi mente solo está pensando en una serie de cosas que no tienen que ver para nada con el juego - suspiró echando la cabeza hacia atrás, gesto con el que Daichi aprovechó para pasarle el hielo por sus labios entreabiertos con lentitud.

\- ¿Y eso? ¿Qué te distrae? - esta vez coló el hielo por el interior de su camiseta y ascendió con él por su espalda. Koushi se arqueó hacia él y le jadeó en su cuello.

\- Tu crueldad - declaró en un suspiro cargado de deseo, y Daichi bufó a modo de carcajada.

\- Mil perdones - se apartó de repente, y casi se le escapa una sonora risotada al ver la cara de reproche que le dirigió el peliplateado -. Te dejo seguir buscando.

\- ¡Pero…! - se mordió el labio inferior, indeciso y con su juicio nublado con el calentón -. Pero… - dijo esta vez bajando la mirada y con un claro gruñido frustrado -. ¡Aaaaah! ¡Está bien! - se revolvió el pelo y pisoteó el suelo con fuerza una vez -. No te me acerques, pervertido - le advirtió al moreno señalándolo de forma acusadora. Daichi levantó los brazos a modo de rendición y mordiéndose la lengua para no reírse, y Koushi asintió con gravedad, conforme -. Regalo, regalo, regalo - se fue a la cocina repitiendo a regañadientes la misma palabra como si de un mantra se tratase.

Aquella pista, aunque difícil de superar, fue fácil de seguir, y en seguida estaba abriendo una bolsita de plástico del congelador en busca de la siguiente nota. Los recuerdos de la macedonia helada que comieron la tarde en la que terminaron el _Uncharted 4_ aparecieron revoloteando en su mente y lo volvieron a ablandar casi hasta el punto en el que se encontraba antes del asalto de Sawamura. Mientras la leía, el moreno se deslizó con cuidado a la cocina y lo abrazó desde atrás, depositando también un suave beso en su mejilla. Sugawara se dejó hacer e incluso se quedó allí unos instantes más después de terminar de leer la última pista, apoyado contra su hombro.

 _Dónde empezó todo_ \- ponía la nota.

\- ¿Se te ocurrió ya dónde puede estar la pista? - susurró el moreno. Koushi asintió.

\- Es la última, ¿verdad? - esta vez el que asintió fue el moreno, y Suga gruñó con fastidio y pena a la vez.

Entonces el peliplateado se volteó todavía envuelto en su abrazo y lo besó lento y profundo sujetándole el rostro con gentileza. Dachi le correspondió enseguida, acostumbrado ya a ese ritmo pausado en el que se acariciaban sus lenguas, y las mismas cosquillas de cada vez le recorrieron el cuerpo entero. El beso se rompió con el suspiro calmado de Koushi contra sus labios mientras éste hacía que sus narices se rozasen con ternura.

\- Gracias - susurró el peliplateado con los ojos cerrados y la frente apoyada sobre la de Daichi -. Gracias por… por todo en realidad.

\- No se dan - respondió en el mismo tono cargado de paz.

\- Sí se dan, Daichi - aunque fue un reproche, la dulzura de su voz lo camufló por completo -. Ha sido el mejor cumpleaños de todos los que he tenido hasta ahora, y seguramente lo seguirá siendo muchos años más.

\- Exageras - bufó con humildad e incredulidad a la vez.

\- Para nada - negó con suavidad, y se apartó para clavar en sus ojos castaños una mirada seria y cargada de cariño -. El desayuno en la cama, la receta de mi padre, un... “concierto privado” en la ducha, una _Búsqueda del tesoro_ , el regalo que todavía no he encontrado pero que seguramente sea genial… y todas esas otras cosas que haces y compartes cada día conmigo y que no te has saltado hoy. Me refiero, por supuesto, a los besitos y juegos tan nuestros que te devolveré por la noche con creces, porque el rey de las ñoñerías de nuestra relación soy yo - lo amenazó con una mueca socarrona, y Sawamura le sonrió de medio lado -. Todo el día ha sido maravilloso de principio a fin, Daichi. Quizá visto desde fuera pudiera parecer una forma un tanto simple de celebrar un cumpleaños, pero te aseguro que desde dentro no lo es en absoluto. Podría morirme mañana mismo que lo iba a hacer con una sonrisa radiante y satisfecha, y todo gracias a ti.

\- Exageras - repitió Sawamura, conmovido y un tanto sonojado, y Koushi volvió a negar con la cabeza haciendo que sus hebras de color plata le acariciasen el rostro.

\- No lo hago - negó, completamente convencido, añadió con un tono burlón, avergonzado y sincero a la vez -. Estoy siendo completamente sincero con todo lo que estoy diciendo, sin exagerarlo ni un ápice.

\- Gracias - musitó el moreno.

\- ¿Tú me escuchas, caraculo? Es gracias a ti y punto - Daichi rodó los ojos y se carcajeó por lo bajo.

Se observaron unos instantes en silencio, abrazados en la cocina y mirándose a los ojos con seriedad y cariño. A Koushi le enterneció distinguir en la mirada del otro tranquilidad, alivio y gratitud. Era la misma con la que lo observó tras un discurso motivador y digno de una mamá osa protectora unas tardes antes de que se empezara a deshacer el estado de alarma.

Daichi se había pasado el día con expresión lastimosa y claramente deprimida, y aunque al principio se negaba a admitir que estaba bajo de ánimos y el motivo tras ello, Sugawara consiguió sonsacarle que se trataba sobre su futuro oficio como policía. Había leído múltiples comentarios negativos sobre el cuerpo del que quería formar parte, todos ellos merecidos por las actuaciones que se habían visto en los últimos días de clara violencia policial, y también otros que señalaban el pasotismo de algunos de ellos en cuanto a ayudar a los demás, las numerosas vejaciones lanzadas hacia los ciudadanos, el claro abuso de poder de la mayoría de ellos… Habían empezado a salir a la luz todos los trapos sucios de la policía y, con ellos, las opiniones negativas y de odio hacia la misma se habían multiplicado por diez. Al leerlas, Sawamura no pudo evitar sentir vergüenza, impotencia y enfado aunque estuviera de acuerdo con aquellas declaraciones, ni tampoco que se asentara en su pecho cierto sentimiento de culpa y responsabilidad aun a pesar de que él no tenía nada que ver con ellas… y también le hicieron pensar si había tomado la decisión correcta en cuanto a su futuro trabajo.

Por suerte, Koushi consiguió despejar el nubarrón de su interior haciéndole ver que aunque era cierto que había malos policías dignos de ser los villanos de algunas novelas y series más que los héroes, él no sería uno de ellos. No entraría en el mismo saco y, lo que era más, sacaría a varios de él y los redirigiría hacia el buen camino. Sería un policía bueno, respetable, implicado al cien por cien en ayudar a los demás, sobre todo a los más débiles frente a los más poderosos aunque la ley favoreciera a estos últimos. Sería un policía justo, uno como los que deberían ser los demás, pues sus propios principios y su personalidad estricta pero comprensiva no le permitirían convertirse en lo contrario. Sería, al fin y al cabo, un policía ejemplar, admirable, uno del que muchos otros se sentirían orgullosos y uno digno de servir como referente. Y conseguiría purificar y reconducir el cuerpo desde dentro hacia el camino correcto, hacia la verdadera justicia.

Koushi no pudo evitar sonreír con dulzura, cariño y comprensión ante aquella mirada esa vez y tampoco en esta, así que se abalanzó hacia él para transmitirle sus pensamientos con un suave y profundo beso a la vez que hizo que Daichi se riese contra sus labios, y cuando se separó de él lo miró con una plenitud que también mostraba su sonrisa.

\- Ay, te quiero tanto - suspiró el peliplateado rodeándole el cuello con los brazos y cobijándose en el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro.

Al procesar lo que acababa de decir, tanto el uno como el otro se quedaron paralizados en el sitio, e incluso sus respiraciones se cortaron.

Era la primera vez que uno de los dos decía aquello, que expresaban sus sentimientos de una forma tan directa, y no sabían cómo reaccionar ni cómo sentirse ante ello.

Daichi empujó con suavidad a Koushi para despegarlo de su abrazo y mirarlo a los ojos, pero el peliplateado mantenía su cabeza gacha. ¿Había sido demasiado pronto para decirlo? ¿Se había tirado a la piscina muy rápido? ¿Espantaría a Daichi? ¿Lo había hecho entrar en pánico por el peso de aquellas palabras? Porque él lo estaba. Se le había escapado sin querer, y le avergonzaba y aterrorizaba a la vez… pero, aun así, tenía claro que no había mentido.

\- Mmm… eso fue un poco repentino, perdón - se disculpó con las orejas encendidas y con la vista clavada en el suelo todavía. Sawamura le sujetó el mentón con gentileza entre el dedo índice y el pulgar, y le alzó unos centímetros el rostro hasta que sus miradas se volvieron a encontrar -. Podemos olvid…

\- Yo también te quiero - susurró con firmeza, y sus mejillas se tornaron escarlata, al igual que las de Sugawara.

\- ¡Aaaah! - se separó de él cubriéndose el rostro con las manos, y Daichi aprovechó la liberación para hacerlo también pero de forma menos obvia -. Me estoy muriendo de la vergüenza. Dios. Esto es horrible.

\- Me siento como si tuviera cuarenta de fiebre - lo secundó el moreno abanicándose con una mano mientras que con la otra tiraba de su camiseta para refrescar al mismo tiempo su cuerpo.

\- Me va a dar algo - y emitió un agudo chillido que quedó ahogado en sus palmas, y se retorció de forma frenética de lado a lado.

Al verlo, Daichi emitió un bufido a modo de carcajada y Koushi le dirigió una mirada de fuego para hacerlo callar, pero no tardó en acompañarlo en sus risas. El peliplateado tuvo que apoyarse en la encimera con una mano de tanto reírse, y Sawamura incluso se sujetaba el estómago con ambas manos. Se rieron sin dejar de mirarse, y se detuvieron a recuperar el aliento sin romper todavía aquel contacto visual cargado del más alto nivel afecto.

\- Somos dos idiotas - dijo Daichi arrastrando las palabras con los últimos retazos de sus carcajadas.

\- Un poco, sí - le confirmó secándose una lágrima sin dejar de sonreír.

\- Así que sí, ¿eh? - se burló con expresión picaresca y con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho tras un tiempo en silencio en el que ambos aprovecharon para normalizar del todo sus respiraciones. El color volvió al rostro de Sugawara, pero su sonrisa no le abandonó en absoluto

\- Pues sí - asintió muy digno, imitando su postura -. Y se podría decir lo mismo de ti. Que callado te lo tenías.

\- Te voy a callar yo a ti ahora

Acortó la distancia entre ellos con un paso y, sin dudarlo, aprisionó el rostro de Sugawara con sus grandes manos y lo besó de una forma con la que el aliento de ambos los abandonó de nuevo. Era un beso igual que los demás pero también diferente, pues los dos lo sentían como el comienzo de una nueva etapa en su relación aunque, en realidad, nada hubiese cambiado.

Separados tan solo por la tela de sus camisetas, sintieron el corazón del otro latir con tanta fuerza que casi parecía que estuviesen palpitando bajo la misma piel y eso les hizo sonreír en los brazos de otro. Rompieron el beso con suavidad para mirarse con cariño, rozando sus narices como si fueran esquimales.

\- Que sepas que sigo… agitado - murmuró el peliplateado -. Y avergonzado también. Dios, ¿cómo se me pudo escapar sin querer algo así de importante? ¿Y tan pronto?

\- A mi me gustó que fuera así - Daichi se encogió de hombros -. No sé, pienso que es la mejor forma y la más honesta de decirlo. La que más sentimiento y verdad lleva.

\- Pff, qué profundo - se burló Sugawara, ganándose un pinchazo en las costillas por parte de Daichi -. Pero tienes razón - estrechó el abrazo con el que lo rodeaba por el cuello y se recostó sobre su hombro, cerrando los ojos plácidamente cuando sintió un beso sobre su pelo.

\- Oye - lo zarandeó el moreno al cabo de un tiempo -. Me encanta estar así contigo, pero ¿no estabas haciendo algo antes de todo esto? - Koushi arrugó la nariz para pensar mejor.

\- ¡Mi regalo! - y se separó de él con un salto, echando a correr hacia el sofá sin importarle si había dejado a Daichi con sus brazos envolviendo el aire frente a él ante su repentina marcha.

El moreno se rió por lo bajo y entró en el salón al tiempo que Koushi tiraba por los aires los cojines que descansaban sobre él. Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados mientras lo veía rebuscar entre los sillones, metiendo la mano entre ellos hasta que su brazo era prácticamente devorado, y gruñendo con frustración cuando no encontraba nada parecido a un paquete para desenvolver. Entonces decidió agacharse del todo, casi tumbado sobre el suelo, para mirar bajo el sofá y emitió un chillido victorioso cuando por fin distinguió el perfil de la caja en la oscuridad.

Le pidió ayuda a Daichi tras comprobar que alargando el brazo no lo alcanzaba y ambos apartaron sofá hasta que un envoltorio naranja y negro con diversas sombras pájaros en vuelo apareció en el hueco que habían despejado. Sugawara casi dejó caer su lado el sofá y se arrojó hacia él sin pensarlo, inspeccionándolo mientras Sawamura posaba suavemente el sofá en el suelo con la vista clavada en él.

\- Mmm, parece un libro - murmuró Koushi sentado en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y tan solo una ceja arqueada, denotando concentración.

\- ¿Tú crees? - preguntó el moreno con una sonrisa y se sentó a su lado tras depositar un pequeño beso en su coronilla. Sugawara le palpó los laterales y negó con la cabeza.

\- Tiene forma y tamaño de libro… - agitó el regalo cerca de su oreja y escuchó con atención -, pero no es un libro. Es una caja y tiene algo dentro.

\- ¿Y no puede haber un libro dentro de una caja?

\- Sí… pero este no es el caso. Mira - y se lo aproximó a su oído para sacudirlo de nuevo -. No suena como un libro metido en una caja… Aunque no sé por qué te enseño nada si tú ya sabes lo que es - añadió con un bufido al ver su mueca cómica.

\- Me gusta escuchar tus conclusiones, Sherlock - se encogió de hombros y Koushi le sacó la lengua -. ¿Y si lo abres?

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar tú más nervioso e impaciente que yo? - se rió.

\- Porque no sé si te va a gustar o no, y estoy en tensión - admitió con una expresión de circunstancias. Sugawara bufó.

\- Seguro que me gusta - lo tranquilizó -. Es tuyo, después de todo, y me conoces bien - y se estiró para darle un beso y, aunque Daichi rodara los ojos, sus palabras lo calmaron un poco -. En fin, ¡allá voy!

Aunque su niño interior le pedía que despellejara el envoltorio para poder jugar por fin con su juguete nuevo, se lo quitó con cuidado en parte porque el papel era precioso y le daba pena romperlo, y en parte para impacientar más a Daichi. Cuando lo sacó del todo observó la caja con emoción, la cual se intensificó más todavía al reconocer por fin lo que contenía, y golpeó a Sawamura en el brazo un par de veces mientras saltaba sobre sus rodillas de puro entusiasmo.

\- ¡EL UNO DRAMÁTICO!

* * *

\- ¿Ay sí? ¿Me echas un +2? Pues te lo vas a comer tú junto con el mío - lo amenazó Sugawara empezando a buscar en su abanico de cartas, haciendo reír a Daichi por lo bajo.

El regalo era mítico juego del _UNO_ , salvo que las cartas, en lugar de ser del tamaño normal, eran mucho más grandes, casi como la mitad de un folio, y eso, según Koushi, le añadía dramatismo al juego debido a la dificultad para manejarlas y tardar más en tirar por ello. De ahí que cuando abrió el paquete lo llamase el _UNO dramático_.

Daichi lo había comprado en la misma tarde en la que se lo enseñó. El peliplateado lo había visto por twitter y le encantó el hecho de que las cartas fuesen tan grandes, aunque había que decir que la persona que estaba siendo grabada aumentaba la gracia del asunto al tener tantas cartas entre las que buscar - las cuales descansaban en su regazo por no se capaz de sujetarlas en forma de abanico con la mano -, y al ir maldiciendo al rival a cada una que pasaba y no era la que buscaba. Esa tarde, Koushi suspiró por el juego diciendo que le encantaría tenerlo pero que seguro que no lo había en ningún sitio, y tras varios intentos buscándolo él mismo confirmó sus sospechas y desistió, olvidándose incluso de él llegada la noche. Sin embargo, Daichi, con su característica perseverancia, lo encontró tras una exhaustiva búsqueda y no tardó ni dos segundos en pulsar el botón de comprar, y solo le quedó esperar a que llegase y, una vez lo hizo, rezar para que el peliplateado no lo encontrase antes de tiempo.

Estaba más que orgulloso del resultado de su elección, y lo demostraba con cada suspiro y cada mirada de cariño que Koushi le hizo sacar en las múltiples partidas que llevaban jugadas. Sin duda, le hacía quedarse mirándolo embobado todo el rato, aunque eso no le impidió ganarle la mayoría de las veces, y con la cantidad de cartas que tenía Koushi en su poder en ese momento empezó a contar esa misma ronda a su favor.

\- ¡Ajá! - festejó por fin Sugawara, agitando en el aire la carta antes de echarla en el montón entre ambos -. ¡Cómetelo!

\- Tienes suerte de que no tenga otro - se estiró para coger las cuatro cartas que debía del otro montón y las colocó junto a las demás mientras Koushi hacía su baile de la victoria para burlarse -. Dos azul.

\- Cinco azul

\- Cinco rojo

\- Siete rojo - Daichi sonrió para sí y Sugawara lo miró con el ceño fruncido a la espera del significado de esa sonrisa. 

\- Te salto. Te salto otra vez. Cambio de sentido y, como somos solo dos, repito… y esta. Cuatro amarillo, porque... era amarillo lo que no tenías ¿verdad? - se mofó subiendo y bajando las cejas.

\- ¿Cómo puedes tener tan jodida buena suerte? - gruñó mientras rebuscaba en su puñado de cartas un cuatro ya que, como había señalado el moreno, no tenía ninguna carta de color amarillo -. Ea. Ahí tienes. Cuatro verde, porque... era verde lo que no tenías, ¿verdad? - repitió su frase imitando su tono a modo de burla, pero la felicidad le duró poco al ver su expresión.

\- ¡Uno! - exclamó nada más tirar la carta. La cara de Koushi era pura frustración y Daichi tuvo la tentación de devorarlo a besos, pero su deseo de regocijarse un poco más en su victoria lo detuvo -. No tenía verde, no, pero me tocó esa cuando tuve que chupar las cuatro de antes.

\- O sea, que ahora _sí_ que no tienes verde - murmuró mirando la carta de Sawamura como si pudiese ver al otro lado.

\- Ah, no sé. Me he vuelto daltónico.

\- Bueno, pues me la juego - y tiró otra carta de color verde, ya le dio igual el número que tenía en ella -. A ver qué haces con esto.

La mueca de fastidio que compuso Sawmura en ese momento casi le hace gritar de euforia, y fue _casi_ porque no pudo aguantar demasiado tiempo con su farsa, la cual rompió cuando se rió por lo bajo, echando su última carta sobre el montón que desató un grito de rabia de Sugawara y el cual se convirtió en una mirada fulminante cuando le puso la V de la victoria justo en las narices.

\- ¡Ganééééé! ¡Te gané otra veeeez! ¡Nananana! - canturreó el moreno y Sugawara tiró las cartas que le quedaban al suelo con rabia, cruzándose de brazos.

\- Quita, bicho - Koushi le apartó la mano de un golpe y frunció el ceño ante las carcajadas del otro y su nuevo intento de restregarle el resultado -. ¿Cómo puedes tener tan jodida buena suerte? - lo apartó de nuevo con un gruñido -. Seguro que trucaste las cartas antes de regalármelas.

\- O eso, o eres muy malo - se burló acercándose a él con expresión fanfarrona. El ceño fruncido de Koushi se profundizó cuando sintió sus brazos entorno a él, e intentó liberarse con un par de sacudidas. Al final, se rindió y cuando volteó el rostro para mirarlo tenía una sonrisa de suficiencia al tener en la punta de la lengua la respuesta perfecta a esa pulla

\- Nah. Bajé el listón para no humillarte con mi maestría - se encogió de hombros en un gesto humilde.

\- Seguuuuro - bufó el moreno antes de atrapar sus labios con los propios.

Permanecieron así unos instantes acurrucados en el suelo entre besos, caricias y algún que otro intento de cosquillas, hasta que se mudaron al sofá para seguir con lo mismo mientras observaban la televisión de forma distraída, más pendientes de la presencia del otro a su lado, a gusto con su calidez.

El día fue convirtiéndose en noche, y pronto el hambre hizo acto de presencia en ellos en forma de un concierto de sus tripas.

\- ¿Pediremos una pizza? - propuso Koushi usando las piernas de Daici de almohada -. Estoy muy vago para cocinar, y tampoco quiero hacerte cocinar a ti que entre el desayuno y la comida casi te pasaste todo el día cocinando.

\- Creía que era tu chef - compuso un puchero con el que se ganó un suave mordisco en el muslo que lo hizo pegar un respingo con un quejido risueño.

\- Claro que lo eres. Pero te doy vacaciones. Te las has ganado - besó ahora el lugar en el que lo había mordido mientras agitaba sus dedos de los pies. Al verlo, Sawamura empezó a acariciar dulcemente su cabello tras rodar los ojos con diversión -. ¿De qué la podemos pedir?

\- No sé… aunque Asahi y Noya han de estar al caer. Podríamos esperarlos y ya pedir después - Koushi asintió con una sonrisa.

A media tarde, su otro compañero de piso les había llamado para comunicarles que estaba en la ciudad con Noya. Hacía una semana que les había dicho que iba a ir al piso a recoger algunas cosas para llevar a la casa de sus padres, y había cuadrado sus planes para que coincidiese con el cumple del peliplateado. Sin embargo, en la llamada de aquella tarde Daichi le pidió más tiempo a solas con Sugawara de manera indirecta al decirle que podía llevar a Noya a hacer turismo a modo de cita, lo cual Koushi secundó con un chillido emocionado y burlón, animándolo a dar el paso durante la misma. Al final, Azumane accedió dejándolos con la palabra en la boca debido a la vergüenza que le provocaban sus propuestas, y les había dicho que estarían allí para las diez de la noche más o menos.

Como si los hubieran invocado, se empezó a escuchar la llave en la cerradura del otro lado de la puerta, y unos segundos tenían ante ellos a Asahi y Nishinoya. Después de los saludos, presentaciones y felicitaciones pertinentes, decidieron los ingredientes de las tres pizzas que pedirían y mientras Sugawara y Daichi recogían el salón en el que todavía tenían esparcidas las cartas del _UNO_ y colocaban los platos y los cubiertos para cenar allí, Noya y Asahi se fueron a instalar en la habitación de éste, pues se quedarían allí una semana antes de volver a sus respectivas casas.

\- Esta cama es más grande que la de casa de tus padres - apuntó Yuu sentándose en ella tras dejar su bolsa de viaje en un rincón. Asahi lo miró por encima del hombro mientras se quitaba la chaqueta.

\- Te lo dije. Ahora no dormiremos tan apretados - le sonrió.

\- Mmm… no quiero - se quejó el más bajo de forma infantil, y se levantó del colchón para abrazar a Azumane por la espalda -. Me gusta dormir pegado a ti.

\- Eh… ah… e-esto… - balbuceó Asahi con las mejillas encendidas, y Nishinoya ahogó unas carcajadas contra su camiseta -. ¡No te rías! - le reprochó.

\- Es que te pones adorable cuando te digo cosas así. Es inevitable - y se puso de puntillas para besarlo. En los labios -. Voy a ayudar a esos dos con la mesa. No tardes.

Azumane, como cada vez que lo hacía, se quedó observándolo con expresión entre embobada y confundida, puesto que, aunque ya llevaban un par de semanas saliendo en serio, todavía no se lo creía. Había sido su _crush_ por mucho tiempo y siempre lo había visto inalcanzable, como fuera de su liga, y el estar por fin saliendo con él de forma oficial… Era como un sueño que no terminaba de asimilar.

\- Oye - lo atrapó rodeádolo por la cintura antes de que se marchase y, debido a la intensidad con la que lo miraba, el que ganó un poco de color ahora fue Yuu, pero, en vez de avergonzarse por ello, disfrutó del efecto -, no te habrá molestado que... bueno, que te presentase como mi _amigo_ en lugar de mi _pareja_ , ¿no?

\- Para nada - le sonrió, rodeándolo del cuello con los brazos a su vez -. Como si lo quieres mantener en secreto un mes más o dos. No me importa.

\- No. No es eso - negó con la cabeza haciendo que un par de mechones se le escaparan de su moño, y Nishinoya se apresuró a recogérselos detrás de la oreja -. Si lo cierto es que iba a hacerlo, pero…

\- No digas más: te dio vergüenza de golpe - se rió por lo bajo, y cuando Asahi asintió casi imperceptiblemente con timidez, una sonora carcajada salió de su boca -. Me encanta que para unas cosas seas tan… seguro e incluso fiero, y que para otras seas todo lo contrario.

\- Pues menos mal - se encogió de hombros, sonriendo con alivio tanto por su comentario como por que no le molestase el modo en el que se lo había presentado a Koushi, y fue entonces cuando hizo uso de esa fiereza que había señalado Nishinoya y lo besó apasionadamente -. Venga, ve - susurró contra sus labios -. Yo iré enseguida.

\- Más te vale - y le guiñó el ojo antes de salir por la puerta.

Al final, Sugawara no tardó en adivinar que había algo más entre ellos, más que nada porque descubrió una pequeña marca en el cuello de Azumane y no tardó ni un segundo en conectar los cables. Por suerte, Daichi, entre risas, supo contener su emoción para que Asahi no se muriese del corte y Yuu de risa por ver como su pareja intentaba salir del paso, aunque por dentro la vergüenza también estuviese haciendo de las suyas. Después de sonsacarle un poco de información y ganarse Asahi de nuevo el título de traidor por haberla ocultado del Rey Maruja tanto tiempo, las dos parejas siguieron actuando como lo que eran mientras comían la pizza y charlaban animadamente de todo un poco.

Sin embargo, las consecuencias del madrugón que se habían pegado Daichi y Sugawara hicieron acto de presencia en este último antes de tiempo, y el moreno se lo llevó en brazos dormido hacia su cuarto, dispuesto a retirarse también. Con cuidado, lo dejó sobre un lado del colchón mientras apartaba las sábanas del otro, y volvió a cargarlo para meterlo en la cama y arroparlo. Koushi no tardó en enrollarse en las sábanas con gesto somnoliento y Daichi sonrió con ternura mientras se ponía el pijama y se aseguraba de cerrar bien las persianas. Cuando estaba tumbándose él mismo a su lado reprimiendo un bostezo, el peliplateado gruñó y se volteó hacia él.

\- Perdona, ¿te he despertado? - le preguntó Daichi con tono suave mientras le apartaba el pelo de la frente para dejar en ella un cálido beso.

\- Sí - murmuró Koushi acercándose más a él -. Me vas a tener que indemnizar.

\- ¿Ay sí? - bufó por lo bajo a modo de carcajada -. ¿Qué tengo que hacer? - Koushi frunció el ceño para pensarlo unos instantes.

\- Ahora mismo no se me ocurre nada, así que ya lo pensaré mañana. Pero de momento, achúchame - pidió con voz infantil.

\- Encantado - y lo redeó con el brazo teniendo dibujada en el rostro una sonrisa dulce. Sugawara se acomodó sobre él moviendo los dedos de los pies de forma traviesa por haberse salido con la suya. Sin embargo, pronto arrugó la nariz al acordarse de algo.

\- ¿Qué hora es?

\- Cerca de las doce - respondió acariciándole la espalda con gentileza. El ceño fruncido de Koushi se profundizó. -. ¿Por qué?

\- Jo. Ni 24 horas con 22 años y ya me voy a la cama pronto como los viejos - Daichi se rió de forma nasal.

\- O como los bebés. Depende de como lo mires - apuntó con tono risueño.

\- Sí… me gusta más así. Sigo siendo un baby - los dos se rieron por lo bajo por el cansancio -. Sé que ya lo dije, pero gracias por hoy. Y no me digas “no es nada” o “no se dan” porque te muerdo - le advirtió al sentir como abría la boca para decir algo.

\- Pues en realidad iba a decir _gracias a ti_ \- dijo de forma fanfarrona y burlesca.

\- Tampoco sirve. No estamos en una tienda o en un bar - intentó gruñir para camuflar sus ganas de reírse, y Sawamura rodó los ojos con diversión. El silencio los envolvió un tempo hasta que Suga bufó con pena -. Jo. No quiero que se acabe el día.

\- ¿Por qué? - le besó el pelo, enternecido.

\- Porque fue genial - alargó la última sílaba -. Me da pena que se acabe.

\- A mi también - coincidió el moreno -. Pero por lo menos no es el fin del mundo.

\- Shh, no conjures, no vaya a ser que el 2020 te escuche y lo haga realidad - susurró con complicidad y diversión, y Daichi se rió. Estuvieron un tiemp en silencio hasta que Koushi volvió a susurrar -. ¿Sabes? Dentro de lo que cabe, el 2020 no está siendo un mal año. Por lo menos para mí.

\- ¿Y eso?

\- Por ti - susurró con toda la sinceridad y placidez del mundo y bajo él pudo notar como Daichi daba un respingo -. Estás rojo.

\- No. No lo estoy.

\- Mientes.

\- No. Mientes tú.

\- Que no.

\- Encenderé la luz y ya verás como sí.

\- No. Suga - lo atrapó a tiempo de que pulsase el interruptor de al lado de la cama y se cayó sobre él en el colchón. El peliplaetado ahogó sus carcajadas en la almohada cuando escuchó a Daichi suspirar de alivio -. Maldito diablillo - y lo arrastró consigo hasta recuperar los dos la postura de antes, aprisionándolo entre sus brazos con dulzura.

\- Estabas rojo y lo sabes - lo acusó de nuevo, y esta vez Daichi se quedó en silencio con una sonrisa ladeada en el rostro para darle la razón de forma indirecta. Sugawara se anotó mentalemente esa victoria y se acurrucó contra él, sonriente.

El silencio hizo acto de presencia de nuevo y el sueño aprovechó para apoderarse de ellos casi al instante, y fueron normalizando sus respiraciones hasta que casi quedaron acompasadas. Sus párpados les pesaban tanto que ya no eran capaces de levantarlos, y sentían el cuerpo tan relajado que casi parecía que estuviera hecho de algodón.

\- Mi 2020 también está siendo el mejor año. Por ti - confesó Daichi, y añadió en un último suspiro -: Te quiero - Koushi sonrió con ternura y las mejillas ligeramente encendidas.

\- Yo también - suspiró antes de dormirse también.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y se acabó. Del todo. Lloro. Me ha encantado escribirlos y espero que a vosotres también leerlos. Un besote y a cuidarse


End file.
